Helping Out AFriend?
by WarblerChris
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian meet at The Lima Bean Of Coarse , After Blaine dumped Kurt for Dave and a romance springs from Sebastian trying to...HELP?
1. Chapter 1:BearCubHobbit?

Helping Out A...Friend?-

Summary- Kurt and Sebastian meet at the Lima Bean (Of Course), after Blaine broke up with him. Blaine broke up with him for Bear-Cub (Dave) believe it or not. Sebastian started joking around with Kurt, like usual, then Blaine and Dave walk in. Sebastian decides to *help* Kurt a little bit.

**A/N:Hope you guys like it it's my first fanfic**.

**P.S.-I tend to use nicknames like Sebby, Seb, Bas, Kurtsie ect****. If I use it in the wrong place try to ignore it!**

"Hey Gay-face!" came a framiliar voice from behind the pale boy. "Where's the boy-toy? Wait, let me guess. He's out getting you some boy clothes? Am I right?" Sebastian asked,taking a seat across from Kurt.

"That's none of your business, or mine I guess." Said Kurt, not even looking up from his poetry assignment.

"What do mean it's not you business?" Sebastian asked leaning closer, too close for Kurt's comfort.

"He dumped me, happy? Don't get too excited though...he found someone else,looks like you're not getting your shot for a while Meerkat." Kurt replied, still not looking up from his assignment.

"Ah come on, don't take it so hard. Anderson usually doesn't date girls anyway." Sebastian said his smirk in perfect place.

Kurt looked up to glare, but was surprised to find the boy taking out text books and scribblers.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked just as Sebastian opened his math book.

"Well mini Gap, if you're so concerned, it's called math homework." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kurt let out a small sigh. "I got that, why are doing it here?" Kurt asked totally unaware he was staring at the warbler.

"The Lima Bean is usually where I do my homework, so unless you have the answer to this equation," Sebastian said gesturing to his book."Shhh." He was a little humored by how much this annoyed Kurt.

Okay, but why are you doing it at my table?" He asked with deep irritation. The one good thing he had seen from the break-up was Sebastian out of his life.

"Why take up two tables for-one, instead of one table-for-two? Oh and there's a drop of coffee on your...you call that poetry?" He asked looking down at Kurt's papers and shaking his head.

Kurt quickly piled another stack of papers over his assignment, but realized Sebastian was still looking at his papers. He glanced down to find a piece of paper covered in little *Blaine* and *Kurt + Blaine* drawings, he then shoved all his books in his bag as a light blush flooding his cheeks.

Sebastian gave him one of those _'This is why you're still single__' _looks and returned to his math.

Kurt thought about responding to Sebastian's look, but what was he supposed to say? 'Yeah we broke up, but I still love him.' He couldn't say that... especially not to Sebastian.

They sat in silence until finally Sebastian asked "So why'd the hottie dump you? Besides the obvious reasons of course"

Kurt was so torn up over the break-up he didn't even care that Sebastian thought it was impossible for Kurt to dump Blaine.

"I accused him of cheating on me with..." Kurt shuts up immediately, realizing he'd almost told Sebastian the truth, _'Truth? Probably a foreign w__ord to Sebastian Smyth'_ Kurt thought to himself.

Sebastian saw the nervous flicker in Kurt'seye. "With" Sebastian prompted, there was no way he was letting this go without an answer.

"With you. Okay?" Kurt was whispering and screaming at the same time-one of the many talents of his unique voice-"Happy now Smyth? I thought you'd finally gotton to him." Kurt was looking down at his long pale fingers, his voice almost breaking.

"Oh really? How did that go over?" Sebastian asked barley trying to muffle his obvious laughter.

"Well, he was cheating on me,just with David - believe it or not." Kurt stated, his voice returning to normal.

"Dave who?" Sebastian asked with true curiostity, his desire to crush Kurt's soul almost completely forgotten-almost.

"David Karofsky. Blaine said he was just a shoulder for David to cry on although it seems Blaine let him use a hell of a lot more than just his shoulder." Kurt said pushing back tears of sheer pain.

No-one said anythingfor the next hour or so while Sebastian finished his math, and Kurt thought of ways to slip a vial of poison into Sebastian's coffee without him noticing.

**A/N: Okay I have this fanfic finished but I'm posting it one chapter otta time, and it's kinda short but I already have others planed. Please review!Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2:Kurt?

**A/N:OMG, I only got 2 reviews yet I loved both of them, they were so nice. Tell your friends to read this... if they're into this kinda stuff. i wanna get this to be a pretty popular fic. Okay...to the story!**

Chapter Two:

These homework *get togethers* happened for a while. Surprisingly they were helping Kurt get over Blaine, Sebastian was helping Kurt get over Blaine? Kurt tried to ignore that piece of this puzzle called life. One day at Glee rehearsal Kurt got a text from "The Smythster"? Sebastian must have added himself onto Kurt's contacts.

_'How the hell did he get my number?'_ Kurt thought to himself. He opened up the text anyway.

_The Smythster- dear chipmunk faced munchkin, Lima Bean? After school? Coffee? I need your...sense of...fashion__**.**_

Kurt thought it was weird yet flattering for Sebastian to want his opinion.

_Kurt Hummel- Okay? I'll be there. Why on earth did u ask m...well on the the other hand Jeff and Nick wouldn't be much help. And from what I've heard they're the only Warblers who don't still hate you for slushying Blaine. Oh and 'The Smythster 'makes you sound like a VERY unfashionable super-villain._

_p.s. When did you get a hold of my number?_

_The Smythster- Remember when you were sick last week? You left your phone. When you ran to the bathroom_

_Kurt Hummel- Creeper. That's totally stalker-ish, really what kind of person does that?_

_The Smythster- Oh please. You know I'd have you begging for my # soon enough anyway._

Kurt laughed (out loud) to himself when he got the last text. When he looked up he was surprised to find the entire club staring at him with confused faces. Usually he would like the attention, but Blaine's eyes were uncomfortable.

He walked into the coffee shop half expecting Sebastian to stand him up. He got BOTH coffees, not remembering how or why he knew Sebastian's order, and went and waited at their table.

Sebastian showed up not one minute after Kurt had sat down. He eyed the coffee suspiciously as he took his seat across from Kurt.

"Is that for me?" he asked gesturing to the coffee with a questioning voice.

"Yeah." Kurt responded wondering why he was so shocked. "Don't worry, I got the right kind...but if you want your Courvoisier I'd suggest France." he gave a friendly smile to Sebastian.

"Oh haha. Didn't know the Hobbit mentioned that. Anyway I wanted to know if this would be okay for my mother's dinner party next week?" he flipped out his phone and scrolled while he talked. He found the picture he wanted and turned it for Kurt to see; a red button-up shirt with a silk silver tie.

"Well I'd have to see them on you." Kurt said as if it should be obvious. He lifted his cup to take another drink.

"Do you wanna take a drive down to my house?" Sebastian asked in a very cautious voice.

"Sure, your car or mine?" As he stood up and grabbed his messenger bag.

"Mine, I guess." Sebastian was about to get up when Kurt shot back down into his seat, and bent his head close to the table.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, confused and strangely worried, (why am i worried for Hummel? he thought).

**A/N: So hoped you liked it next one will be up soon thank you all...sorry for the shortness...PLEASE REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3:Fake Date Bitch Slap

**A/N: Hey So thanks everyone, (special shout out to my fan of the week I either pick a random fan or a fan I've been in contact with so any way this week is "Sunday Morning On Saturday" thanx for ur kind words) hope to get more fans so i keep this fan of the week thing up! I know (fan of the week) makes it sound like Elementry School but it's fun!So hope you like this chapter!**

"Behind me." Kurt whispered in a whimpering voice.

Sebastian looked over Kurt's shoulder, to see Blaine sitting down with a big guy he remembered from Scandals (Not in that way). Blaine didn't even seem to take any notice to Kurt.

Kurt gathered himself and sat a little straighter, just enough to let Sebastian see his face. It was nicely composed but deep in those bright, beautiful, blue eyes one could see the torment. Sebastian didn't know why, but it hurt to see KURT HUMMEL sad.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _Sebastian quitely thought to himself.

"So that's Dave I take it?" Sebastian asked trying not to hurt Kurt too much, but he couldn't help his Curiosity.

"Yes that's the guy Blaine chose over me, the one who's better than me." Kurt said in the saddest tone you could EVER imagine.

Sebastian was about to tell Kurt that he was wrong and that he was amazing and Blaine didn't deserve him, but as if on cue Blaine absentmindedly looked around the coffee house, as soon as he saw Kurt his eyes went right back to Dave, suddenly looking very interested! Sebastian silently thanked the God Kurt didn't believe in, he didn't know what Kurt would do if he would have said that. Sebastian didn't even know why he wanted to make Kurt feel better.

Unfortunately for him, he DID want Kurt to feel better; that's when he got the idea. If it had of been a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared over his head. He simply reached across the table and took Kurt's hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kurt looked up with startled eyes, but didn't pull away.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered wondering how hard he could hit Sebastian over the head.

"Don't let the Hobbit have the satisfaction of seeing you in pain. Just pretend... I don't know, like we're on a date or something, okay?" Sebastian answered speaking so softly Kurt had to concentrate just to hear him.

Kurt was getting over wanting Blaine back; he wanted Blaine to pay; to see how Kurt had felt. Not to mention that he was a pretty good actor - who was he kidding? he was AMAZING. So after a little bit of thought he decided there really was no harm in playing Sebastian's– Fake – Juliet. God could even tell that Kurt was meant to be the "Bitch" to Sebastian's "Slap". So they put on their lovey-dovey faces and begun the show.

Sebastian noticed something in Kurt's playful smile when he laughed; it had never been there before. Sebastian decided it best to just forget it, and play his part. He was supposed to be the Kenickie to Kurt's Rizzo, or I guess it would make more sense for him to be the Tony to Kurt's Maria. (Kurt's always the girl...strange)

After a couple minutes of joking around it became very awkward between the two of them and Kurt leaned back and so did Sebastian considering their faces were about four inches away from each other. Sebastian looked down to see he was still holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt followed his gaze, and slowly pulled his hand away and under the table. For some (awesome) reason Sebastian found that gesture not only adorable but _hilarious_. He leaned further back into his chair, hand over his mouth, trying sooo hard not to laugh. Sebastian caught Blaine stealing a glance at his Maria.

"Come on, I've had enough loving gazes for one day. Want to go check out that shirt?" Sebastian asked to break the awkward silent, and because he really did need to know about the shirt...it wasn't just an excuse to hang out with someone who didn't completely hate him.

"Sure, but considering they made their entrance what do you say we make our exit, Mr. Smyth?" Kurt said as he got up. Sebastian was at his side before he had his messenger bag in place. He took Kurt's hand, and interlaced their fingers. Right before they passed the hobbit and bear cub Kurt leaned into Sebastian's arm, his head resting on his shoulder. He stayed like that all the way to Sebastian's car.

…..

It was silent for a bit until Sebastian got bored and turned on the radio, and as they heard the song start to pick up they looked at each other suggestively. They both made a silent agreement and then...

_**Sebastian-**_

_**Give me a second, I-I need to get my story straight; my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state. And my lover, **__**he's**__** waiting for me just across the bar, my seat been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar and...**_

_**Kurt-**_

_**I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, and the holes in my apologies ya know I'm trying hard to get it back.**_

_**Kurtbastian-**_

_**So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home ...Tonigh-igh-igh-ight we are young, so let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun. Woah! Tonigh-igh-igh-ight we are young, so let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun.**_

_**Kurt-**_

_**Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight. The angels never arrived...**_

_**Sebastian-**_

_**but I can hear the choir, so someone come and carry me home...**_

_**Kurtbastian-**_

_**Tonigh-igh-igh-ight we are young, so let's set the world on fire we can brighter than the sun, we are young, Tonigh-igh-igh-ight we are young, so let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun...**_

_**Kurt-**_

_**So by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight.**_

The rest of the ride was pretty much blissful singing.

**A/N: okay so yes there's some things in there that some people are gonna hate but come on guys. I didn't LOVE the fact that Kurt was the girl in BOTH of their minds but it just works anyway thanx to everyone (and fan of the week..I'll have a new fan every Friday (Sunday morning on Saturday) thanx...and review! I loved the "considering their faces were about 4 inches apart" (SO CLOSE) anyway plz if you have ANY *one-shot* prompts I'd love to hear them if I decide to do them you'll get full credit! REVEIW PLZ!**


	4. Family Meeting MINUS Finn

**A/N: Okay so just a heads up...SMYTH HOME! I love the fics where it describes the home...but I'm not going to do that for 2 reasons! A.) I wouldn't do the house justice, B.) I want Kurt in Sebby's room Just as much as you do! LOL! Anyway thanx for all the reviews and I love getting PM's from you, remember any "one-shot" prompts u want PM me! Thanx again!**

Chapter Four:

Sebastian pulled into his semi-circle drive-way, and Kurt was in awe! The house was amazing, of course.

Sebastian and Kurt got out after he parked in front of the...manor? It was incredible. They walked up the steps and Sebastian held the door open for Kurt...

'_Very gentlemanly, _Kurt thought as he stepped inside, then almost fell back out! He stumbled backwards a little bit at the sight of the amazing house! Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt's dumbstruck face, then grabbed his hand and pulled him through a hallway to a flight of spiral stairs. At the top was another hallway, with just one door at the very end.

Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand and strode up the door, while Kurt followed behind. He opened the door to reveal a very _bright_ room...so out of character for Sebastian! Kurt silently stepped inside, Sebastian followed while closing the door behind him.

Kurt watched as Sebastian plopped down on his bed. Kurt looked around unsure of where to sit, and Sebastian gestured to a chair at a computer desk not too far from the bed. Kurt quietly took the seat and just continued to look around.

"So, um just a couple things?" Kurt started looking at Sebastian a little nervously." I was just wondering... One : why on earth did you help me back there?" He asked totally perplexed!

"It looked like you needed it, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just..." Sebastian began.

"No, I mean I was just wondering why. Anyway, Two: So exactly what does that mean, because face it by tomorrow Blaine would have told everyone in glee." Kurt asked not sure how he even felt about the whole thing.

"I guess, I mean if you're okay with it," Sebastian started. "We're unofficially an official thing." Sebastian saw Kurt completely shocked and added, "It might be fun to mess with Blaine."

"Okay, so that brings me to my last question." Kurt looked at Sebastian and he gestured for Kurt to continue; "Your shirt."

Sebastian jumps out of his bed, and strides over to his closet. He reaches in and pulls out the red shirt on a hanger; the silver tie hanging loosely around the top. Before Kurt can even ask what he's doing, Sebastian is bare chested in front of him.

"What the hell?" Kurt said putting a hand over his eyes, and turning his head slightly.

"Look, if you don't want to see my _hot abs_ which I highly doubt, then don't watch me strip." Kurt turned back to glare at the now clothed Sebastian.

Kurt looked Sebastian up and down, after Kurt had convinced him to put on dress pants to match (which he did in the comfort of his own private bathroom). He meant to say _"you actually look pretty good" _but he accidently said...

"You actually look kinda sexy." before Kurt could even think about what he said Sebastian was doubled over in laughter.

"Okay Gay-Face come on, this is for my mom's dinner party. Could you at least try to be serious?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt decided it was better to pretend it was a joke instead of facing the fact that he just called Sebastian Smyth..._sexy_.

"Fine, if you want me to be serious." He started, "You look great, you know for a meerkat." Kurt let out a small sigh when the words came out right.

"Thanks" Sebastian said with a sarcastic smirk, and turned to head back to his bathroom to change.

Kurt glanced at the clock behind Sebastian, and sprung up out of the chair. Sebastian twirled around with a surprised look.

"Everything okay, _Patti Labelle_-wanna-be?" Sebastian asked as he turned back toward the bathroom. Kurt grabbed his messenger bag, and practically ran out of Sebastian's room.

Kurt yelled a quick "Bye Seb." And just like that he was gone.

_'Seb?' _Sebastian liked the sound of that...not that he'd ever tell Kurt that.

* * *

Kurt got into his house, after he had called a cab to come pick him up from a mall about three blocks from Sebastians house. He had refused to walk all the way to the Lima Bean, to get his car in the boots he was wearing.

"Kurt sweetie is that you?" Carol called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry; am I late for dinner?" Kurt asked, even though he knew he was early.

"No, Carol and I just want to ask you about something." He heard Burt say in a cautious voice.

Kurt walked in to find Carole and Burt sitting at one end of the counter in the middle of the room. Carole had one arm extended across the 'island' gesturing for him to sit at the other end. Kurt took the seat nervously.

"Kurt! Where have you been? You didn't call or text me at all!" Burt stated.

Kurt started to explain, "Okay actually I should probably start with last month. Blaine cheated on me with David."

"What?" Burt said ready to get up, drive down to Blaine house and bash his head in.

"Dad, let me finish. Think about your heart. So Blaine cheated on me, I found out and broke it off. Then this afternoon i met up with a friend at the Lima Bean after school. He wanted my opinion on an outfit. Then Blaine walked in on a date with David. I nearly came apart right there. Then out of nowhere my friend came up with a plan to pretend we were in a relationship or something; so I guess I have a fake-boyfriend now. Anyway, we left the Lima Bean and went to his house." Kurt saw the horrified look on his father's face. "Oh Dad, please. Give me some credit...NOTHING _'went down in the tent' _I swear...eww. Anyway we went to look at the outfit and after I gave my opinion I saw the time and left." Kurt finished letting out a breath.

"Kurt, honey for one; I don't think it's a good idea to have a fake-boyfriend, but that's your decision, and two : There is a huge time gap in that story." Carole said with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Well, you see he kind of lives far." Kurt said in a nervous voice.

"How far?" Burt asked starting to get angry.

"Well you see 3 1/2 hours away." Kurt said in a small voice.

"KURT" his father exploded.

"Dad, calm down it's not a big deal, jeez."

"Look Kurt, the next time you go that far, at least give me a heads up. As of you having a fake-boyfriend, Carole is right; it is your decision but be careful what you get yourself into, okay kid?" His father asked.

"I will dad, oh and please don't mention this to Finn, if he finds out we're not really dating, he'll tell Rachel, and she'll tell Mercedes, Mercedes will tell Sam, who will tell Joe, who will tell Quinn, and She'll tell Sugar, who will tell Artie, and Artie will tell Tina, then Tina will tell Mike, until finally Mike tells Blaine." Kurt said.

"Fine, just one question: who's the boy?" His father asked.

"Sebastian...Smyth." Kurt said waiting for the tirade about to start.


	5. Chapter 5: Yes THAT Sebastian Smyth

Chapter 5: Yes, THAT Sebastian Smyth!

Kurt waited while his dad stood there staring trying to ubsorb his sons two words. 'Sabastian...Smyth'? Burt thought. Why did he know that name? It was like he knew the name but not the person. He went through his memory looking for a face to give the name..._Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Quinn, Satana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Sam, Noah, Sugar, Rory, Joe? _After Burt went through all the kids he could think of..(that Kurt knew anyway)...he still couldn't find a face for this...Sebastian. Then he rememberted something Kurt had said a couple weeks ago.

_"Dad. You wouldn't believe what happened today." Kurt said as he got home from The Lima Bean. "what is it kid?" His dad asked as he came into the living room. "Sebastian apologized, and Blaine's actually thinking about it." Kurt said in anger. "Ummmmm, Sebastian...?" his father prompted. "The egotistic, spoiled brat from Dalton." Kurt said as if it was impossible to forget."Oh right, wait he said sorry? What for?" Burt asked confussed. "You have no idea who I'm talking about do you dad?" Kurt asked with 'tell-the-truth' look on his face. "uh...no not a clue. Sorry kid." His dad said in with a small smile. "The one who slushied Blaine during Micheal week Dad."..._

"Wait, Sebastian." His father said full of rage when he came to the relization of who his son was "dating". "The one that you hated, the one that slushied your boy...i mean Blaine, the one threatened to post photo-shopped pictures of your step bvrother on the internet?" Burt asked incrediously.

Kurt nodded softly. "Look, Dad before you go all Papa Bear on me...you have to relize he's changed a lot. Also what he did isn't even considered mean compared to what Blaine did." Kurt said sticking up for his Tony.

"Oh really?" Burt asked staring at his son. "And what exactly did Blaine do?" He asked not expecting the next words out of his sons mouth.

"Blaine cheated on me Dad, and yes I know I already told you that but look there's something I should of told you about a long time ago dad. About David, and you have to promise you won't yell, punch, kick, and judge until you hear EVERYTHING." Burt nodded with a stern look on his face.

"Last year, I lied to you when I said David threatened to kill me. He did, but not if I told people he was bullying me. If I told people he kissed me. Dad David's gay and I knew that before anyone else. I never told anyone because it wasn't my secret to tell. And then this year, on Valentines Day...David came to me at Breadsticks. He had been sending me cards saying "from your secret admirer" and at first I thought they were from Blaine. But then he showed up in a gorilla gram suit, and told me he was in love with me. That I inspired him. Anyway, the reason I would never be able to forgive Blaine isn't because he cheated, but because of who he cheated with. He took advantage of David, in his time of need." Kurt finally let out a breath waiting for his fathers response.

"Kurt first of all I'm mad that you didn't tell me David kissed you against your will." Burt said.

"But, we understand your reasoning sweetie." Carole added.

"Second, I also wish you would have told us about the cards and monkeys." Burt sad in a sad voice.

"But, again like you said, not your secret to tell. It's just if we had of knowen we could told his parents so they would be able to help Dave. Then, he may not have attampted." Carole said in a choked voice.

"Third, I'm so sorry that Blaine didn't only hurt you, but one of your friends." Burt said getting up and walking around the island to pull Kurt into a strong imbrace.

"But Kurt from what you and Finn have told me about Sebastian be careful. I don't want him to use you." Burt looked into Kurts eyes as he pulled away.

"Oh, Dad don't worry." Kurt gave a devious smile. "Sebastian isn't even close to prepared for Kurt Hummel. He won't know what hit him."

As Kurt got out of his Navigator, and walked across the McKinley parking lot, he spotted the dumpster he used to have daily plans with. He would much rather be thrown into the dumpster a hundred times then face the wrath of his fellow Glee clubbers. He knew that Blaine had told about...well everyone.

He knew because they had all text him at least twice. He was to scared to open Rachel's, He didn't feel in the mood to have a 3 hour gab session so he ignored Mercedes', he lived with Finn and Sam so he deleted theirs, he didn't dare open Santana's from fear of how many times "WANKEY" would come up, and he didn't wanna hear Quinn talk about leaving everything and everyone behind, and he didn't want to read Joe's not sure if they would be a blessing or not, he didn't wanna explain Sebastian being a dolphin to Britt, Artie would just give him the whole "He's playing you" speech, Tina would wanna tell him what a bad idea it was so there was no way he was reading her texts, Puck, Mike, Rory, and Sugar were the only ones who hadn't text him (because they didn't know what to say).

He walked into Glee and surprisingly the first one to attack him was Mr. Shue. "Kurt are you sure this is what you want? I mean remember what happened in sophomore year with Rachel? You know..Jesse." Mr. Shue said in a calming/soothing voice.

Kurt loved that feeling he got when he knew his plan was working. Him and his "boyfriend" had even fooled Mr. Shue.

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh, and just to let you know I've ignored all your text." He saw that Rachel was about to say something but stopped her before she could. "Rachel don't worry your little talented had you'll get your turn, but please let me finish first." He saw Rachel give an irritated look, but that meant he could continue. "Thank you, now I know how you all feel about Sebastian. Which is why I didn't tell you that we had became friends. I also know you think he's using me to either get to the club, or Blaine." Kurt shot a look at his ex, who was slumped in a pissed off manner. "Oh please Blaine, don't sit there and act like you're so much better then everyone else." Kurt said in a bitchy voice.

"Kurt we may not be together but I still care about you." Blaine started, and Kurt wanted to yell at him but was too curious for what Blaine had to say. "He could hurt you Kurt. Even if he's not just using you, which I think he is." Kurt stared! Blaine practically just said Sebastian would NEVER actually like Kurt without a hidden agenda. "He could lie to you, or he cou-..."

Kurt cut Blaine off "He could what Blaine? Cheat on me? Oh but don't worry I would pull through if that happened 'cause guess what! Someone already cheated on me, and I lived. So no worries there." Kurt said, releasing his anger.

The glee club was silent for a few seconds, Blaine finally found his voice. "Kurt," he started in a broken voice. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean for that to happen I don't even care about him.."Kurt cut Blaine of again.

"Oh really? Then why were you on a date with him, at the Lima Bean." Kurt asked.

"Kurt that wasn't a date." Blaine stated. "I was telling him that what happened was a mistake. That he needed to leave me alone. That I loved you." Blaine finished in a small voice.

This just made Kurt even more angry. "Wait, so not only did you take advantage of David in his time of need but then you just toss him to the curb. Blaine do you understand that you were his first...everything. He had never been with a boy, he had never kissed a boy, (well not a real kiss anyway), and he had never slept with a boy or probably anyone. Blaine, how could you just tell him it was a mistake and to leave you alone."

"Kurt, calm down." Rachel said.

"Rachel, DON'T. This is none of your business, I love you, and you are one of my closest friends, but not this time."Kurt watched her sit back down.

"Look all of you, I'm smart, and I'm careful. Sebastian isn't going to hurt me okay?" he turned back to Blaine. "And you. How dare you say you love me, if you did you never would have cheated on me. So just stop the lies Blaine. Now I'm going to go see my beautiful boyfriend. Have a good class." Kurt said with his signature bitch-glare. When no-one objected he turned around and stormed out.

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long and if you think these are out of character to much let me know and I'll try to fix that. Thank you for all your great reviews bye i love you all. REVEIW (if you want to)**


	6. Chapter 6:Unexpected Sleeping Arrangment

Chapter Six: Reunion

**A/N: So yeah I totally forgot about this but yeah fan of the week "yaoi gravi girl". your reviews are awesome thanx. And to the rest of you THANK YOU SO MUCH! They truly make my day!**

Kurt walked across the halls of his old school. He had to admit he missed the Warblers dearly, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, Trent etc. But McKinley was his home, his friends and family were there. He had thought about coming back to Dalton, but he couldn't bring himself to do that of going to the choir room to see the Warblers like he planned, he headed to the dorms. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going so he asked a junior for some help. He thankfully found his way to Nick's room. He hesitated before knocking on the door, scared he might interupt a Niff make-out session, or his room-mate would be the only one home. Kurt didn't know who Nicks room-mate was, but he was about to find out.

The door opened to reveal the one and only Sebastian Smyth. He stood there smirking at Kurt, waiting for Kurt to speak.

"I'm sorry I was looking for Nick's room." Kurt said in a nervous voice.

_'why the heck am I nervous, it's Sebastian.'_

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend Hummel?" Sebastian was still smirking and just for kicks he reached out and hugged Kurt, just to make him that much more uncomfortable.

"Sebastian, ugh get off." Kurt said pushing the taller boy off him.

"Jeez, can't a guy hug his boyfriend?" Sebastian asked shamelessly.

"Look, my darling boyfriend, would you mind telling me where Nick's room is?" Kurt asked.

"You're..." Sebastian took Kurt's hand and pulled him inside. "In it!" Sebastian said with a smile, not a smirk...a smile.

"You're Nick's room-mate? Why do you live at Dalton your house is amazing." Kurt asked in disbelief, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Yes, it is but I prefer having people my age around and our sweet Nicky is off with young Jeffery. Probably in some supply closet." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Any idea when they'll be back?"he asked.

"A while probably." Sebastian said.

"Oh well could you tell him I stopped by?" Kurt got up of the bed.

"You don't have to leave, honey. I wasn't busy or anything." Sebastian said as if it didn't matter to him.

_'__did Sebastian just ask me to hang out with him? In his dorm room? All alone? Oh there is no way I'm stating.'_ Kurt thought but then he said:

"Sure why not?" Sebastian just smirked. And Kurt couldn't help but notice how sexy that smirk really was.

_'Kurt stop it. Like Right. Now. That is Sebastian Smyth your...frienamie? Stop thinking those things.'_

"So Nick and Jeff are gonna be gone for a while. And we have this dorm room all to ourselves." Sebastian took a step forward.

"You wish Smyth." Kurt knew Sebastian was only joking around but if Kurt had even played along for one second, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself.  
...

Sebastian looked across his room at Hummel. He was sprawled across his bed, Sebastian found this funny 'cause usually if there was another man sprawled across his bed, he would be on top of them. It looked like Kurt was getting drowsy.

_'There is no way I'm falling asleep in the same room as Sebastian Smyth, especially when he's staring at me like that.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

Unfortunately he was to tired to stay awake.

* * *

Sebastian looked back to his bed and nearly fell out of his desk chair.

_'Kurt (Gay-Face) Hummel is asleep in my fucking bed. Shit. What should I do...wake him up? But he looks so cute, ew no not cute just...tired. Looks like I'm going to have to wait till he wakes up.'_ Sebastian thought.

* * *

He did some of his German homework. Wondering what freaking high school teaches German. Wrote up his English assignment. Then about a half hour after chatting on face-book, he looked back at his bed.

_'He's still fucking asleep it's been almost three hours. Where the hell is Nick he'd know what to do. Fuck.'_ Sebastian thought, and as if the universe knew what he was thinking...Nick walked in.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard, coming out of his dreamy haze.

"Kurt? It's Nick." Kurt recognized the voice, sure enough it was Nick.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry Seb, I must of fallen asleep." Kurt turned his now fog-clear eyes to Sebastian who was now lying on Nicks bed, watching the two of them.

"Seb? Guys did I miss something? And would you like to explain the reason you're in Sebby's bed?" Nick asked the two boys as they turned to look at him.

"So I call him Seb, easier then Sebastian. And Nick you tend to miss everything. Also I came over here to see..." Sebastian cut Kurt off.

"Me!" He said, throwing Kurt a 'stay-quite-and-go-with-it' look.

"Kurt, you wanna tell him?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt ignored the look. "What are you talking about Seb? still a little sleepy."

"Kurtie, Nick's our friend." When Kurt gave a strange look at Sebastian he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Me and Kurt are dating happened a couple...weeks ago. 2 weeks right Kurt?" he asked hoping Kurt had finally caught on.

He had.

"Yeah, Seb. 2 weeks and 3 days tomorrow." Kurt said wondering why they were lying to Nick.

Then he realized if they told Nick, he d tell Jeff. Jeff couldn't keep a secret to save his life, and eventually one of the oh loyal Warblers would tell Blaine (their God among men).

"Kurt you've got to be kidding me." Nick started. "Sebastian? No offence Sebby, but come on guys. Sebastian you can't even call a guy after you fuck him. Kurt you can't be serious?" Nick was stunned,just stunned.

Sebastian was about to defend himself and their relationship, when Kurt shot him a look mouthing 'I got it'.

"Look Nick. I love you dearly I mean you and Jeff have been two of my closest friends, but we're dating. And I'm sorry if you don't approve, or something but we are. Blaine cheated on me with a close friend and Seb over there helped me get through it, and I guess over that short time it became a lot more then just that." Kurt said, then tacked on. "Oh and I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling my boyfriend Sebby, unless you'd be okay with me calling you boyfriend Jeffies." Sebastian shot Kurt a confused look at the pet name for Jeff.

"Last year, when Kurt went here he called Jeffy that, and I didn't like it." Nick explained.

"Didn't like it?" Kurt questioned. "You freaked out, and practically tore my head off." Kurt stated.

"Okay, I didn't like it..a lot." Nick said.

"Well, considering that." Sebastian joined the conversation, "I'd advice you to not call me Sebby unless Kurt's not around."

Kurt shot Sebastian his bitch glare.

"Sorry baby." Sebastian apologized. "But he's always been this way and you should know it impossible to change Jeff." Sebastian gave a little laugh. "And don't try to tell me you don't have a couple 'pet-names' for your friends. I remember Blaine texting me how pissed he was because you called Sam, My little Sammy I do believe." Sebastian added.

Kurt gave a sheepish look. "Come on Seb that was one time." Sebastian gave a Kurt a disbelieving look. "Okay so maybe it was more than once. Fine you win." Kurt turned to Jeff. "You can call Seb Sebby, but that's it." Kurt didn't realize how possessive he was being but Sebastian did. "And I won't call Jeff, Jeffies...promise." Kurt concluded.

"Kay." Nick said. "Hear that Sebby? Order is restored."

"Sure, 'cause the world was gonna end if you had to stop calling me Sebby." Sebastian said with just the right amount of sarcasm.

"Yep."

"Okay, anyway... so yeah well I planned to stay the night but I didn't know if you had a room-mate or not..." Kurt was about say Nick but remembered Sebastian had said he came to see him. "...Seb. So I'll go see if Rachel or Cedes can pick me up." Kurt was about to get up.

"Oh Kurt don't be foolish, you can still stay here." Nick started "You can sleep on the floor, or with Sebby. You know just no fooling around...! I mean I'd say you could use my bed, but I injured my back in track the other day. So I kinda can't sleep on the floor, and Jeffy is out tonight so his room is out." Nick said.

Sebastian gave a Kurt a wink, and wondered if it was possible for Sebastian to turn his flirting off.

"Thanks Nick but really it's fine." Kurt offered, not wanting to be faced with choosing between the floor (not the best for his fragile body) or Sebastians bed...with a Sebastian in it (the most awkward situation ever).

"Kurtsie it is way too dark out to drive." Sebastian gave him a stern look.

"Okay, I guess I'm staying". Kurt had just made a horrible decision.


	7. Chapter 7:Disney Slut

Chapter 7- Nick, Sebby, and Too Many Secrets

Sebastian was sitting at his desk writing, waiting for his boyfriend to get out of the shower, when Nick decided to interogate him.

"When?" Nick said to Sebastians back in a low and what he hoped was an itimadating voice.

Sebastian turned around in his chair, and gave him a strage, then an amused look which told him his face wasn't working.

"What?" He asked pretty sure he already knew what.

"When. Did you and Kurt get together?" Nick asked still speaking low.

"Two weeks and three days tomorrow." He said trying not to smirk. "We've been over this Nicky."

"Look, I'm happy that Kurt is happy. I'm a little upset that it's with you. I didn't show it when he was here because you're like my brother so I wanted to talk to you in private. If you can make Kurt happy, and he wants you too, then I'm happy for both of you. You know me and Jeffy love you, but we love Kurt too. I know what you're like, you want sex. Not a releationship. I also what Kurt's like, he gets serious before even thinking of having sex. He wants love. I'm just not so sure if you can give him that. I want to be the suportive friend. I want to be happy for both of you, but I don't know if I can. How did this even happen? Two months ago you said you ran into and I qoute _Stupid Gay-Face Hummel, getting a stupid coffee, in his stupid outfit, humming with his stupid voice, and I wanted to punch his stupid face in_. You don't just automatically fall for someone. Well at least you don't." Nick finished his rant, looking rather worked up because he was speaking so low not wanting Kurt to hear him.

"A little over a month ago I ran into him at the Lima Bean."_True._ He thought. "We kept hanging out doing homework." _True_ again. "Then one day I looked up from my trig homework into his beautiful blue/green/and grey eyes and just couldn't help myself. " _Lie_. " I leaned across the table, pulled him closer and just...kissed him. "_ Lie._ "And in that moment there was this...passion." The best part about Sebastian lying was it was so smooth it sounded true.

"Sebby, that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard come out of your sarcastic mouth." Nick said looking like he was about to cry.

"Oh, shove it Nicky."

"Way to ruin the moment Sebby." He said with an irritated look on his face.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Kurt towl slung around his waist. Sebastian was expecting him to come out with the towl pulled around his entire body like a girl. So when he saw Kurt's abs he had trouble not staring.

"Sebby, if you keep staring you're going to burn holes in your boyfriend." Nick whispered, then broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I repeat shove it." He glanced at Nick then got up from the desk strode across the room and wraped his arms around Kurts waist causing him to squeal.

"Hey gorgeous." He laughed at the horrified look on Kurts face that was now annoyed.

"Wanna let my get dressed before you scare the crap out of me?" Kurt asked in a polite tone.

"Now what fun would that be?" he asked a devious look on his face.

"Sebastian." he warned.

"Oh come on." he said swirling him around to pull him into an embrace.

"Ah guys I'm kinda still here." Nick said from behind them, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry Seb, rather not scar Nick." Kurt said thankful for his friend. Pretending to date Sebastian was already hard enough without having to fight off his pretend come-ons.

"Thanks Nicky." Sebastian said sarcastically, said walking over to his bed and laying down. His head propped up on pillows so he could still see Kurt and Nick. Kurt was taking some clothes Nick had lent him back to the bathroom to change.

"Sorry, but how would you feel if you walked in on me and Jeffy? Wait, on second thought don't answer that, if you don't want your boyfriend to be mad that is." He said with a laugh.

"Oh please," Sebastian said. "I've got much better things to do then watch you and Jeffery have sex."

"Well I'd hope so." Kurt said walking out of the bathroom and over to Sebastians bed. "I'd be kinda mad if you were watching them have sex." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sebastian was suddenly wondering why he had prusaded Kurt to sleep in his bed. Being a fake boyfriend was hard. He was now forced to spend the night in the same bed with another man, who he was sure as hell not going to sleep with.

"Okay so what do we do for the night exactly 'cause I'd rather not just sit here and watch you two make-out." Nick said and Kurt tried so hard not to throw-up.

"Yeah, you're right that would be uncomfortable, you know for you." Sebastian said with his signature smirk.

"Grow up Seb." Kurt said in a half mad half sarcastic tone.

"Sorry babe, but you know I can't." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, you're right. Good thing I love Peter Pan." Kurt said with a laugh.

"You love anything Disney." Sebastian gave a small smile, but Kurt looked offened. "Don't worry sweetie I think it's adorable. Long as I get to trade Wendy for you." the words were out of his mouth before he could think about it. Kurt looked shocked, and Nick looked grossed out.

"Hey, you guys wanna stop flirting long enough for us to decide what to do?" Nick piped up.

"Well I have a couple ideas. Unfortuantlly I know Wendy would prefer I keep it PG." Sebastian said giving a Kurt a dissapointed look.

"And on that note..." Jeff added.

Kurt spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Nick!" he squeled. "You didn't tell me you had a stash of Disney movies." Kurt got up and walked over to the closet with the door open just enough to see _The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Lilo and Stitch, and of coarse Peter Pan._

"Um, I don't. That's Sebastians closet." Nick said and Kurt twirled on his heal and stared at the blushing brunette.

"Sebastian?" Kurt started. "How on earth could you sit there and critize me about Disney when not five feet away you had these in your closet? Okay someone has some explaning to do." Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"Okay fine. You found out my secret. I'm a Disney slut. Happy?" he asked totally embarresed.

"Yes." Kurt said and with a squel he jumped on Sebastians bed right next to him. "Do you know what this means?" he asked there faces almost touching.

"Uh, n-no." He answered not used to Kurt of all people invading his personal space.

"Disney marothon!" Kurt yelled and got up to go put in the first movie _The Lion King._ When the a knock came from the door.  
Kurt walked over and opened it to see Wes, Jeff, David, Thad and Trent standing there.

"Thought I heard your scream." Jeff said happily pulling Kurt into an embrace.

"Um Jeffy. I'd keep your hands off Kurt if you didn't want to get his boyfriend pissed." Everyone stared at Nick shocked. "Ew, guys no. I love JEFFY."

"Then what on earth are you talking about?" David asked.

"Yeah 'cause we know Kurt and Blaine broke up." Trent offered.

"I was talking about Sebastian." Nick said.

**A/N: Yeah okay so it was kinda short but some pretty important stuff happens in the next chapter so I had to cut it short. :D so keep reveiwing I love you all so much!**


	8. Chapter 8:Real or stage?

Chapter 8: Sleepless Night and First Kisses.

**A/N: Sorry but I had to get this in, so I kind of skipped the Warblers reactions. Don't worry though. Have no fear the next chapter or the one after will mostly center around them because i love them. Thank you ALL! anyhow...without farther ado!**

Kurt was right next to Sebastian as 'The Lion King' started. At sometime during the movie Sebastian had become uncomfortable and moved his arm to sling around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was a little surprised but didn't mind he found it rather comfortable. By the time they were at the middle of the second movie (Peter Pan) Kurt was snuggled up on Sebastian's lap. And when Peter said "no a real kiss" Sebastian for some unknown reason leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's head. Kurt looked up at Sebastian slightly surprised and half asleep.

"Seb?" Kurt asked drowsily.

Sebastian got caught up in the moment out of no where he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's. Heat rushed to his lips and he realized who he was kissing but before he could pull away and apologize the smaller boy was kissing him back. Sebastian slid his tongue across Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt granted him entrance. Sebastian and Kurt finally pulled away about one and a half minutes later both panting quietly.

"um, w-o-w." Kurt whispered quietly.

"Kurt? Would you mind putting in 'The Little Mermaid' I'm busy texting Jeffy." Nick said, and Kurt now fully awake, got up almost robotic-ally and went to switch movie.

Nick had been lying, he was texting and Jeff, and all the other Warblers. He had a contact called 'The Warblers' which Sebastian wasn't in considering they were room-mates.

**_Nick: OMG-oyte...Kurt and Sebastian are huddled up on Sebby's bed, and holy shit they just started making out. This is so awkward._**

**_Jeff: Really? Awe that's so cute._**

**_David: Kurt, Sebastian, making out? in the same sentence?_**

**_Wes: Everything i know is a lie._**

**_Trent: Dude that's just gross._**

**_Nick: Shut it Trent it cute-ish. You know it would be if I didn't have a front row seat. Finally...it stopped! FREEDOM!_**

**_Blaine: Wait what?_**

Nick froze he had forgotten to delete Blaine when he transferred. shit!

"Nick? You okay?" Sebastian asked, finally breaking the silence. He had no idea what to say to Kurt so they were sitting in silence at least a foot away from eachother.

"Um, Kurt? Uh..." Nick was trying to find the right words.

"What did you do?" Kurt gave him a horrified look, he knew that voice Nick had done something...bad.

"Well, ya see, it's just, i didn't, well.." Nick was terrified.

Kurt looked down at Nicks hands and snatched the phone from them. His mouth fell open with a little pop. Kurt was mortified when he saw the messages. Nick had just told Blaine that him and Sebastian were making out in his bed.

"I'm so sor-sorry Kurt. I forgot to delete him when he transferred."

"Wait, what does the hobbit have to do with that scared look on your face babe?" Sebastian asked concerned. concerned for Kurt? Well that was new.

"Look.." Kurt handed Sebastian the phone.

As Sebastian read the messages he blushed a little, also new. At the last message he finally understood. Being Sebastian, he wrote a quick message to Blaine.

_**Nick: Hi Blaine? This is Sebastian. Nick just wanted to let you know you weren't supposed to get this message it was meant for Warblers only...oh and the whole 'Once a Warbler always a Warbler' rule, so doesn't apply here. Sorry. Well not really. So don't bother poor Nicky again please. At least not about THIS. Well Kurt is starting to miss my arms around him...bye!**_

Sebastian handed Nick his phone back, Nick read the message then started laughing his head off.

Kurt was so confused, and of coarse curious. _'What could Seb write to Blaine, that Nick would approve of?'_ he thought.

Kurt needing to know held his hand out for the phone. Nick gave a look to Seb, asking if it was okay for Kurt see. Sebastian shook his head and put his hands up behind Kurt's head for Nick to throw it. Kurt turned, and the first thing he saw was Nick's cell phone land in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian picked it up and held it above Kurt's head.

"Gimme!" Kurt whined.

"Gimme, gimme never gets..." Sebastian started.

"Please don't act like you have manners." Kurt shot at him.

"Kurtsie, that hurts. here." Sebastian handed him the phone his voice emotionless.

"Uh, I'm sorry Seb I was just joking you know that. Right?"Kurt hadn't ment to offend Sebastian.

"It's fine." He said very bright and cheerful.

Kurt gave him a shocked look.

"What, I wanted to know if I could play hurt and pathetic." Sebastian was making all this up hoping Kurt would forget all about the message...it worked.

"SEB!" Kurt was actually hurt. "What the hell, I hate you." he grumbled angrily.

"Oh come on Kurtsie...you don't hate me, dislike? maybe, but only for now."

Nick decided he should let them know he still existed.

"Kurt can I have my phone?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm in this fucking argument." he grumbled not caring at the strange look he got from Nick and Sebastian at the curse word.

Kurt looked down at the message and before Sebastian could shield himself from being hurt, Kurt was doubled over at laughter. Sebastian stared at the smaller boy confused.

"Kurt you're not pissed?" Sebastian asked shyly!

"Actually, thank you!" Kurt leaned over and hugged Sebastian tightly against his chest, even though Sebastian wasn't a hugger he hugged Kurt back.

"For what?" he asked totally confused.

"For getting him to shut the hell up. You know he actually lectured ME about YOU, in glee club."

"What the hell? Didn't he cheat on you?" Nick asked.

"Yes, he did cheat on my little Kurtsie. So he had the audacity, to fucking lecture you...about me?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. By the way just in case you were wondering you didn't lie." Kurt stated remembering they were supposed to be dating.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"I do miss your arms around me." Kurt smiled shyly. "So can we forget _Blaine_," Kurt spat his name like a dirty word." And just finish the movie, look Sebastian's singing." he laughed considering the crab's name was Sebastian.

"Ha ha, funny." Sebastian started. "But yes we can forget him for now, so get over here if you miss my arms." Sebastian laughed.

Kurt crawled across the bed and into Sebastian's arms.

"Awe!" Nick cooed.

Sebastian turned his head and mouthed 'shove it'. He would never admit it but he had missed Kurt a little too.

As Kurt was laying in Sebastian's arms he thought back to a Nicks message._ **Nick: OMG-oyte...Kurt and Sebastian are huddled up on Sebby's bed, and holy shit they just started making out. This is so awkward.**_

Nick wasn't lying. He was making out with Sebastian, and even thought he couldn't believe he was admitting it, he liked it. Was Sebastian just doing it to mess with himm, was he doing it because he was supposed to be prentending to date him, or was he doing it because he wanted to?

Kurt had no idea but he really wanted to know. Being Kurt he took out his iphone and went into notes. He quickly typed something.

_**Sebastian? Just curious, why did you, ya know...kiss me? It's just not wat i was expeting.**_

He handed the iphone to Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a strange look then gave up and decided to read the message.

_**expecting***_

When Kurt read Sebastians message he rolled his eyes.

_**Did you seriously think you could avoid the question that easily? Did you forget who I am Kurt (GF) Hummel, and I am so not letting this go.**_

_**Actually, no. I didn't think I could avoid the question all together Kurtsie, just for a bit.**_

_**STOP! Sebastian just answer the question, please.**_

Sebastian frowned. He looked up and Kurt actually looked hurt, and those fucking (gorgeous) puppy-dog eyes. It was so unfair.

_**Do you really want to know?**_

_**YES! Sebastian just please stop i just wanna know. I know we're supposed to be dating, but still...**_

_**Still what?**_

_**IDK! It just felt like more then a "Stage Kiss"**_

_**Did you ever think there might be a reason for that**_

_**Like?**_

_**Like maybe it was more then a "Stage Kiss"**_

_**Care to elaborate?**_

_**Maybe it was a real kiss...now just shut up and watch the movie.**_

Kurt was shocked by Sebastian's message. Was he serious did he kiss him because he wanted to?


	9. Chapter 9:21 Questions

Chapter Nine: 21 Questions

Kurt thought for a long time about what Sebastian had wrote-'Maybe it was a real kiss...'- Kurt had no idea what to do. Considering Sebastian had also told him to shut up about it and watch the movie. Kurt wanted to ask if he was being serious or just screwing around, because as much as Kurt didn't want to admit it he wanted it to be the truth. It had felt real for him, it was real for him. So not knowing what to do with the message he clicked the save button and went to put in Lilo and Stich.

"Not that I don't love little blue aliens," Jeff started. "But could we maybe do something else?"

"Like?" Sebastian asked. "There's not much to do at Dalton after hours Nick."

"Kurt?" Kurt turned around. "Any ideas? You always had cool ideas when you were here." Nick stated like it was some big amazing career or something.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh I know the perfect thing." Kurt started jumping happily. He ran over to Nicks desk and picked up a pad of paper and three pens. He held them up to show Nick.

"Really Kurt?" Nick asked. "With Sebastian?" Kurt just nodded.

"What are you two going on about?" he asked totally confused.

"21 questions, Hummel style." Kurt said proudly.

"Hummel style?" Sebastian asked.

"We each write down seven questions and put them in a hat. No matter what gets pulled out we all have to answer, truthfully. Then at the end we each get to ask the others two questions that only they can answer." Kurt explained.

"So personalized questions?" Sebastian asked.

"Exactly!" Nick said.

"Sounds..fun." Sebastian's smirk went unnoticed by the two boys as Kurt gave them each 7 pieces of paper and a pen.

* * *

Kurt, Nick and Sebastian were all sitting on Sebastians bed in a small circle, well triangle. Kurt was so excited after they had finally put their pieces of paper in one of Sebastian's fedoras, which Kurt had fought back an impressed response to. Kurt pulled out the first peice.

*Which of the Warblers is most annoying?* -Nick

"Really Nick?" Sebastian asked.

"Really! From what I've noticed everyone in the Warblers has called someone annoying and I'd like to know your guy's opinion."

"Thad." Kurt and Sebastian said in unison.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"He treats that gavel like he gave birth to it."Sebastian stated.

"Kurt?" Nick asked.

"My answer was along those lines it just wouldn't give you a mental picture to scare you for the rest of your life." he answered.

"Kay, my turn." Nick picked one.

*Who's cuter/hotter Nick or Jeff?* -Seb

"Wow, Sebastian!" Kurt laughed.

"Jeff." Nick chimed, a grin spreading across his face.

"Nick." Sebastian answered.

"Awe Sebby." Nick giggled.

"Jeff...no offence." Kurt gave a small smile to Nick.

"It's okay I agree." Nick couldn't stop smiling.

"Kay," Sebastian pulled one out with a bored look.

*Last person you made-out with?* -GF

"GF?" Nick asked.

"Very funny Kurtsie." Sebastian said. "I used to call him Gay Face."

"Yeah...used too." Kurt said sarcastically. "Come on back to the game."

"Jordan." Nick said.

Kurt and Sebastian stared at the boy in surprise.

"E-Exuse me?" Kurt fumbled with his words. "What about Jeff?"

"It was Jeffy's fault!" Nick said angrily. "He thought I was into Jordan so I made out with him to prove him wrong, and piss him off." Nick stated.

"Okaaaay...anyway. Mine would be Bla- wait no actually Sebastian. Ooops." Kurt blushed like a school girl.

"Well obviously my answer would be Kurtsie." Sebastian said very proudly, then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "This is more fun than I thought." He said and winked at Kurt.

Kurt was surprised, but decided he was just a good actor. While at the same time Sebastian was wondering what had come over him.

"Cool it guys it's only the third question." Nick giggled again.

*Favorite color?* -Nick

"Green." Sebastian said flashing a smile at them.

"Indigo." Kurt answered, Sebastian just rolled his eyes but Kurt didn't notice.

"Blue and orange." Nick said happily.

*Last person you told off?* -GF

"Mr. Langeol!" Sebastian said proudly.

"Um, Jordan." Nick said shyly. "He wanted to make out again and didn't understand I was only doing it to piss off Jeffy."

"Blaine." Kurt said. "Earlier in glee rehearsal. He was going on about you," he looked at Sebastian." And you didn't deserve it." he smiled shyly.

"Thanks." Sebastian said in a small voice.

*Funniest Warbler?* -GF

"Wevid" Nick said.

"Thanks." Sebastian said over dramatically.

"All your jokes are...over a PG rating." Nick said in an unpleasant voice.

"Wessy and Davie-poo for sure." Kurt joined in.

"Me." Sebastian said and Kurt just laughed.

*Last dance (like person you danced with)?* -Nick

"My mom." Sebastian coughed out.

"Awe Seb." Kurt reached out and hugged Sebastian without thinking about it.

"Um, Kurt Nicky's still here." Seb whispered and choked out a laugh.

"Oh sorry." he said and pulled back.

After another 14 Questions about relationships, the Warblers, and random stuff Sebastian looked to Kurt and said:

"Your turn, remember it's personal questions." he was smirking.

"Okay, Sebastian who's your hottest teacher?" Kurt asked.

"Um, probably Mr. Chandler." he answered shamelessly. Kurt almost lost it when he heard the name.

"My turn." Nick said. "Kurt, why haven't you changed you facebook status?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"It says single, not "in a relationship with Sebastian Smyth"!" he explained.

"Oh, guess I jsut never thought of it." he actually hadn't been on facebook in a long time.

"Here." Sebastian handed Kurt his phone, that was already at the facebook login page.

"Thanks?" Kurt said it more like a question. He quickly changed his status then gave Sebastian his phone back.

"Kay, anyway...Nick. You would you rather make-out with? Me or Kurt?" he asked.

Nick giggled.

"Obviously you. I made out with Kurt last year so I say you that way i would know who was better." he said normally

"Wait you and Kurtsie made out?" he asked shocked.

"Yep, it was when I first got here. Him and Jeff had broken up 2 weeks before and it just kinda happened." Kurt said with a small giggle.

"We never really told anyone." Nick said.

"Anyway Nick, who's better at making out, me or Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"Truthfully? You. I mean I love Jeff but, wow." he answered sheepishly.

"Kay, thanks. Anyway your turn."

"Sebby? favourite number?" Nick asked.

"Um, kay? Seven." Sebastian was confused by the question. He thought it would have been something worse.

"Okay Seb. Last question." Kurt said.

"Kurt who's a better kisser? Me or Blaine?" his smirk made a very obvious appearance.

**A/N: I know this is kinda short guys but I needed to get this little chapter up. I thought it would be cute. Anyway Kurt's answer will be really complicated. Please reveiw thank you love you all so much. P.S. If you're just gonna reveiw on how short it was i prefer you not to because i already apolgized for that and i have my reasons. Anyway REVEIW thank you love you all xoxoxo!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Warblers & Emotions

Chapter 10: Warblers and Kurt's answer

The Warblers hadn't said anything about Kurt and Sebastian sense they heard a couple of hours ago, that was about to change.

"Guys we need to talk about Sebastian and Kurt, we're all thinking about it," Thad said.

"Thad, it's not like we can do anything," said Dave.

"Why not?" asked Wes.

"Because it's their choice." said Dave.

"Well they're making the wrong one." said Jeff.

"Jeff weren't you supposed to be going somewhere tonight?" asked Trent.

"Please, I just told Nick that because Jerry, my dorm adviser, is starting to get annoyed with Nick sleeping over, and truthfully so am I. Don't get me wrong I love Nicky to pieces, but I can't get any shut eye when he's over." he saw the amused look on the others faces. "Get your minds out of the gutter guys." he said irritated.

"If your minds not in the gutter it's homeless." said Thad in a taunting voice.

"Shut up Thad." they all said in an exasperated tone.

"If Nick thinks it's okay," Wes started, "then maybe we should just go with it. I mean if they're not meant to be then they'll break-up, but what if they are. If we try to screw this up then we'll never know, and neither will they."

"Fine." they all said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Nicks room Kurt was about to answer the question.

"Seb, truthfully?" Kurt started. "That is kind of hard to answer. I mean I was with Blaine for over a year, and he was my first...everything. So my feelings for him are not so much stronger but different then my feelings for you. I care about you, a lot. And I think you're amazing, and incredible in everyway. Plus I don't have to mention how unfairly sexy you are. Taking all of that into consideration I guess I'd have to say, you." Kurt finished with a small smile.

Sebastian and Nick looked like it was not the answer they were expecting.

"Really Kurt, 'cause at the start of that answer you seemed to be going in a different direction." Sebastian knew it was just an answer to a silly question but he was wondering what on earth had changed his mind.

"I was going in a different direction but like I said I took everything else into consideration and it just made me realize that the real answer should have been you." he answered honestly.

"There wasn't much to consider Kurt." Sebastian said disbelievingly.

"Really? Because I saw a lot to consider. Like for number one "I care about you a lot"- I do. I care about you. For number two "Amazing"- You are. Your an amazing performer but that's not the half of it. You have an amazing smile, when you smile and not smirk. You have this amazing way of making people around you happy when your not trying to. For number three "incredible"- Again you are. You have an incredible personality, I've only seen it once or twice when it slips through your dick facade. Also you have an incredible sense of humour, not exactly a clean or appropriate one, but none the less an incredible one. For the last one "Sexy"- You already know your sexy but I might as well explain this one too. Your body is sexy obviously. And I know I just said you have an amazing smile, but it's nothing compared to your sexy-as-hell smirk. You for some reason can work that awful blazer. I mean I know it's the school symbol and all but it's hideous. The only piece of that uniform I ever liked was the tie. Also your voice is so sexy I couldn't even explain in just one night. So I think there was a lot to consider." Kurt finished his speech. This time he wasn't all that afraid to admit it was the truth.

"Babe? You really feel like that. I mean I've been told I'm amazing, incredible, and sexy, but no-one has ever told me why. Also you did say that Blaine was your first everything, and you were with him for over a year doesn't that over-ride me?" he asked.

"At first I thought it did. Then I remembered not only did I have some of the best times in my life with him I also had some of the worst. Like for example he wasn't my first everything, Karofsky was my first kiss. It was against my will, but it was still him. Not to mention Blaine was my first, not ashamed of that, but I am ashamed of what might have been my first. I never told anyone this but, that night at Scandals. After we left, I told him to get in the back so I could drive. When he got in he tried to pull me on top of him. I kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. Luckily he was so drunk it wasn't hard to stop him. If he had of had a better grip though he might have raped me. I never told anyone because nothing actually happened not to mention he walked home that night. The next day he apologized, and I know that shouldn't have made a difference but I loved him." Kurt finished in a voice that made it clear he was on the verge of crying.

"Kurt, you have to be kidding me." Nick stared.

"Nick, did it sound like he was kidding?" Sebastian said in a pissed off voice.

"No, it's just I can't believe Blaine would do that." he said.

"Well, I can. So excuse me while I go bash his fucking head in. I want to make it perfectly clear no matter wha,t he is to never lay another hand on you." he looked at Kurt as he got up.

Kurt got up as well.

"Seb... please, he's not worth it." Kurt tried.

"Oh I know that. But what he did is." Sebastian stated. Kurt grabed his arm and twirled him around do that they were were face to face.

"Please Seb. Stay, for me." Kurt pleaded.

_'Fuck those (gorgeous) puppy-dog eyes again'_ Sebastian thought.

"Fine, but he lays a fucking hand on you and he's dead." Sebastian said his eyes dark. Kurt hoped it was just his acting skills.

* * *

After Nick fell asleep Kurt decided it wasn't fair to hide his feelings from Sebastian. They were lying back to back. Kurt turned over and whispered:

"Seb, are you asleep?"

"yes." he answered sleepily. Sebastian was about to turn to face him but Kurt stopped him.

"This would be easier if I didn't have to look at you."Kurt said.

"Kay?"

"Look, holy shiz, this is hard. Okay, I think we should stop hanging out." he said in a level voice even though he felt broken inside.

"Why?" Sebastian asked normally, even though it hurt.

"Because I just can't be around you anymore." he answered sad.

"Um, I know we kinda hated each other so much we couldn't be in the same room, but I thought we had gotten past that." Sebastian actually just didn't want to lose Kurt.

"We were past that, we are." he stated in a sad voice.

"Then why the fuck are you trying to ruin it?" Sebastian asked as he turned to face Kurt on the bed.

"Sebastian, I just can't anymore. It's to hard." Kurt couldn't find the correct words.

"What's to hard? Pretending to date me?" he asked, "If that's what this is about then forget it. We can just stay friends or whatever." it sounded like he was pleading a little!

"That's not it Sebastian." Kurt sat up, and so did Sebastian. "It's just, that, holy fuck." Kurt was so frustrated he wanted to cry, he wasn't sure how on earth Nick was still asleep.

Sebastian reached out and pulled Kurt to his chest, and Kurt was so upset he just excepted the hug and curled into Sebastian.

"Babe, babe? Come on it's okay. Just explain how you want to and I'll try to follow the best I can okay?" Sebastian said in a soothing voice.

"Sebastian, you don't have to hold me. I want you to but you don't have to." Kurt wasn't even worried about Sebastian knowing anymore.

"You want me to?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian this why we can't stay friends it's the Blaine thing all over again." he couldn't help it he started to cry.

"Kurt, babe, what you mean? what has this got to do with the hobbit?" he asked seriously.

"Our friendship, is like when I first met Blaine. I thought we were good friends, but then my feelings grew, and I know you don't feel the same way, just like Blaine didn't. So I'm stuck in the friend zone again, I know it's stupid to want you because you're so much better then me but I do." Kurt finished still sobbing.

"Kurt wait. You're saying you want to be dating me?" Sebastian asked not knowing what answer he wanted.

"Yes, like I said I know it's stupid but.." he was cut short by a soft pair of lips smashing against his.

Sebastian pulled back.

"Seb, please don't." Kurt hated knowing that was the last time would ever kiss this beautiful boy.

"Why not?" Sebastian pleaded.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to, I know you don't feel the same way so just stop." Kurt cried.

"How do know I don't feel the same way? Did you seriously think I was that good of an actor?" he asked.

"What?" Kurt looked up into his green eyes.

"If I didn't want to hug, kiss, hold, and cuddle you, I would have kicked you out as soon as you found Toy Story." Sebastian said with a small laugh, remember when Kurt went to get an extra pillow out of closet and found another 5 Disney movies.

"You're saying you actually like me?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian smashed his lips against Kurt's once more.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as he pulled away.


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning After And Dalton

Chapter 11: The Morning After And Goodbye Dalton

**A/N: So I didn't know exactly what I expected from this chapter but it sure as hell wasn't for it to be over 2000 words. YAY!**

"Sebastian, so just to clarify," Kurt began after they ended the kiss, (which lasted about 3 whole minutes),"You want to try to have a relationship? With me?"

"Holy Crap, Hummel. Yes, okay? If you want to get into detail than, yes. I want to date you, I want to be your boyfriend, I want to hug, and kiss you all I want, I want you to be MINE." he stated in an exasperated whisper trying not to wake Nick.

"Okay, but I thought 'Sebastian Smyth doesn't do relationships'." he quoted Sebastian from a while back.

"I didn't okay, but you fucking went and changed that, Look can we just talk about this in the morning?" he asked.

"Fine, what do you want, obviously this is confusing so do you want me to sleep on the floor or what?" Kurt asked.

"Can I..uh... hold you?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of coarse," he turned around and slid his back to Sebastian's chest, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, not awkwardly but almost possessive like.

* * *

Sebastian layed there for a while, he heard Kurt's breathing slow about an hour ago and knew he had fallen asleep, but he couldn't seem to turn his brain off. There was just to many thoughts:

_'I. Like. Kurt. Gay-Face. Hummel.'_

_'Kurt. Gay-face. Hummel. Likes me back?'_

_'I want a...relationship? With Kurt?'_

_'Kurt Hummel is in my fucking bed. In my arms. Asleep.'_

_'love. Wait what the fuck? Why did I just think of that word? Love doesn't exist. At least not for me. Never has, never will. Right? Well shit. Hummel has defiantly broke me if i believe in love.'_

_'Holy shit. The 'Nude Erections' (Sorry Kurt New Directions) don't know why the fuck I'm apologizing in my own mind anyway...The..New Directions are going to fucking skin me alive. Shit'_

_'Oh no, my parents?'_

_'Even bigger "Oh no" Kurt's parents?'_

After another four long hours Sebastian fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian woke up to a beautiful boy in his arms. He thought back to last night and it came rushing back. He quickly but gently got out of bed, without waking Kurt, and starting getting ready. He showered, brushed his teeth, gelled his hair, then went over to his computer, did 'something', and changed clothes. Then he ever so slightly pounced on top of Kurt.

"Ugh, huh? What?" Kurt woke up murmuring.

When his eyes came into focus Sebastian was straddling him.

"Bas?" he asked.

"Woah, what happened to Seb. Don't get me wrong I love Bas, just wondering when that changed?" he asked leaning closer to Kurt's face.

"Erm...I ah...I don't know I just thought it suited you better." he answered a little unused to Sebastian breathing right in his face, it wasn't uncomfortable just unusual.

"Well, just between us...it's sounds so sexy coming from your lips." they were just inches away from each other now and Kurt wanted so bad to kiss him but Nick decided it was the perfect time to wake up.

"Guys, could not have sex when I'm still in the room?" he asked sleepily.

"Sorry, dear sweet Nicholas." Sebastian said in a calming voice climbing off of Kurt.

"Awwwwwwwe, Bas. Thanks Nick." Kurt said pissed that Sebastian was no longer close enough to kiss.

"Sorry Kurt, but I'd rather not watch you too get it on." Nick laughed at his metaphor.

"Please Nicky, that's all you want." Sebastian said with his smirk.

"You wish, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get Jeffy and we'll be back in about five minutes. Can you keep it in your pants until then?" he asked getting up.

Sebastian was about to say 'Fine' when Kurt spoke up:

"No." he grumbled.

"Kurt, gross. Dude I'm going to see my boyfriend I don't need that image in my head." Nick said walking out the door.

After Nick left Sebastian crawled over to Kurt on his bed.

"Good morning." he said shyly.

"Good morning Bas." he said slow and seductive.

_'Holy shit that's hot.'_ Sebastian thought.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"We need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good." he said.

"No, it's just I kinda have one question." he said looking down picking at Sebastian's blanket nervously.

"Which is?" Sebastian prompted.

"Well last night the word...relationship, came up." he said very nervously.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, oh. So I'm just wondering what what our...relationship, status is?" he asked calmly.

"Over there." he pointed to his laptop on his desk. "Your choice." he said as Kurt got up to go look.

It was on Sebastian's facebook status and there was a box asking if he was sure he wanted to change his relationship status to 'In a relationship with Kurt Hummel'.

"Your choice." Sebastian repeated. "You can click yes and then we're officially dating, or you can click no and we can stay friends." he said in a level voice.

Kurt clicked the mouse then logged Sebastian out, and walked back over to the bed.

"Well?" Sebastian asked perfectly normal.

Instead of sitting down on the bed Kurt lept on top of Sebastian pinning him to the bed, before Sebastian could say anything Kurt leaned down and forcefully smashed his lips to Sebastian's. At first it was just a normal kiss but then Kurt put as much passion in to it as possible, and Sebastian copying him turned then over their lips never parting until Sebastian was straddling Kurt once again. After about two minutes they finally parted.

"Yes." Kurt said smiling at Sebastian.

"Come on, why don't you go get dressed before Nicky comes back with Jeffery?" he said getting off the bed, (and Kurt), and helping Kurt up.

"Um, Bas...I kinda didn't pack any clothes. I came straight from school." he said sheepishly.

"That's okay, go look in my dresser and pick out an outfit it's fine. Oh and sorry I don't have anything from the womens department." Sebastian said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Bas."Kurt said sarcastically going to look in Sebastian's dresser.

"I thought so." he said running up behind Kurt and sliding his arms around the smaller boys waste, executing a squeal from him.

"Bas," Kurt started laughing.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "They do it in all those romantic movies, my mom makes me watch." he said.

"Bas, that's so sweet." Kurt remembered there game of 21 questions. "From what I've noticed you have a strong relationship with your mother." he said.

"Yeah, my mom's pretty cool, I love spending time with her." he said in a fond voice.

"So I take it she excepts you." he stated. "What about your father?" he asked kind of scared of what the answer might be.

"It's strange, a lot of people think my dad wouldn't except me but we have an amazing relationship. He loves me for who I am, wishes I would get a permanent boyfriend and all." he said with a laugh.

"That's great Sebastian." Kurt said as he took a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright blue button down shirt. "You actually have good taste in clothing, who knew." Kurt said in more of flirty voice then a rude one, and he walked into the bathroom attached to the room.

Kurt quickly changed and came back out. Just as he walked over to Sebastian Nick and Jeff came bounding in the door.

"Hey guys." Jeff said in a cheery voice.

"Why hello Jeff. How are you?" Kurt asked.

"Pretty good." he answered. "We all really miss you Kurt." he said in a sad voice.

"I miss you guys too." he said getting up to give Jeff a hug.

"Anyway," Sebastian said irritated by the fact that Jeff was touching Kurt.

_'Strange, I'm not really the jealous type.'_ he thought to himself.

"Anyway what?" Jeff asked confused.

"Anyway we have school Jeffy." Nick said giggling, as he dragged Jeff to the door. "You coming Sebby?" he asked.

"Actually, sense Kurt's here all alone I think I'll drive him back to Lima. See you guys at lunch?" he asked.

"Sure, see you then. Bye Kurt." Nick said happily.

"Bye." Kurt waved goodbye to them, and with that they were gone.

As Sebastian was driving Kurt to Lima they turned on the radio and a familiar tune rang in their ears.

_Sebastian-_  
_You're insecure, don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads as you walk through the door-or-or._  
_Don't need make-up, to cover up,_  
_Being the way you are is enough-ough-ough._  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you-ou._  
_Baby you light my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me over-whelemed._

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, Sebastian 'Meerkat' Smyth, his boyfriend, was singing a One Direction song.

_The way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know-ow,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful._  
_If only you saw what i can see,_  
_You'd understand why I want you so desperately._  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know-ow,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful._  
_Woah, a oh._  
_You don't know you're beautiful-u-ull,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful._

Kurt watched in amazement until the song ended.

"You like One Direction?" he questioned.

"They're okay." Sebastian said in a flat voice.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. They talked about a number of different things on the two hour drive.

* * *

"We're here." Sebastian announced.

"Bye Bas." Kurt leaned over to kiss Sebastian but mid-kiss he heard someone groan in disgust. His first guess was Azimio but when he turned it was Finn about 10 feet from the car. Kurt just stared in surprise. He got out of the car and quickly walked over to him. Sebastian trailing behind him.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry, but dude, we all hate him." Finn turned to glare at Sebastian then back to Kurt. "I came out here to look for you, and now I find out you skipped the first two periods to make-out with him?" he asked incredulously.

"First I didn't skip. I'm late 'cause I spent the night with Nick and Bas at Dalton. Second I'll make-out with him all I want, he's my boyfriend for crying out loud. And last you're my brother Finn. You're supposed to support my decisions." he stated in a pissed voice.

"Dude, I'm sorry. It's just I don't want you to get hurt again." he sad in a small voice.

"And he won't." Sebastian said, extending his hand. "I promise." Finn thought for a second then took the hand and shook it.

"Well fourth period is about to start. Bye Bas." Kurt gave him a quick hug and then ran off with Finn.

* * *

On Sebastian's drive back to Dalton something in the passenger seat caught his eye.

_'Kurt's cell-phone. Shit._' he made a quick U-turn and hoped he's be able to make it back before Kurt's glee-club ended. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm putting my faith in your hands I want your guy's opinion on a big choice in Kurt's life. Should he transfer back to Dalton? Yes or No? Now think about your answer take the New Directions into account, and how big of choice this would be on Kurt's behalf. If the answer is yes it won't happen for a couple chapters because I don't think Sebastian is ready to get THAT serious.**


	12. Chapter 12New Directions and The Warbler

Chapter 12: New Directions and The Warbler

Sebastian walked through the McKinley halls, realizing that there actually wasn't a smell to the school at all. He found the choir room because he heard a familiar voice.

_Blaine-_  
_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight_

The song finished Sebastian still not entering the room waiting to hear why the hell he was singing that song. The Warblers had mentioned them singing that before, and he was wondering why Blaine was doing a repeat.

As everyone applauded, Blaine stared at Kurt hoping his plan had worked. Kurt got up and walked right over to him.

"Something I can help you with, or are you just staring at me for the fun of it?" Kurt asked.

"Come on, Kurt. We both know why I sang THAT song." he said a smile spreading across his face.

Kurt suddenly realized what Blaine had meant.

"Wait, you've got to be kidding me." he said a little more loud then necessary. "You mean you sang that hoping I would..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence so Blaine did.

"Take me back. Kurt that was the song that made you fall in love, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything." he said smug.

"Oh I felt something alright...sickness. Blaine do i have to remind you that you fucking cheated on me? Also did you forget that I have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"First of all, I know I cheated, and you have to believe when I say I'm sorry. I love you Kurt. Also about your...boyfriend. Kurt, it's Sebastian. The one who done all those horrible things to all of us. Me, Finn, David, remember?" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Yes Blaine I remember but he apologized. And the difference between him apologizing and you apologizing is that he actually meant it. You may think you mean it, but Blaine I know you better than you think. You have to stop all this shit I'm with Sebastian and that's not changing." he stated as the glee club kept silent deciding to let the two guys work it out on their own.

"I don't care," he answered. "I'm not giving up. I know you still love me, I'm just going to have to show you." he stormed out.

Sebastian had hid behind a line of lockers when Blaine came out. He waited until Blaine was out of sight, then he slowly entered the choir room.

Kurt had his back turned to the door so he didn't notice his arrival. Until Rachel piped up.

"What are you doing here. Haven't you ruined enough peoples lives?" she asked glaring at the Warbler.

Sebastian payed no attention to her, he watched as Kurt turned to see who Rachel was being so rude to. As soon as he saw Sebastian and he ran over to him hugging him, ready to cry after all that screaming. Sebastian just held him. After about half a minute he pulled back.

"You okay? I heard the whole thing." he said shamefully.

"Eavesdropper." Everyone ignored Puck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish he'd understand that I don't want him anymore." Kurt answered.

"It's okay Kurtsie" he said hugging him again.

"Kurtsie? Is that Kurty's new dolphin?" Brittany whispered to Santana. Before she could answer Kurt decided might as well answer for her.

He turned to the glee club, Sebastian's arm around his waist. He looked right a Brittany.

"Boo. This is Sebastian. And yes he's my new dolphin." he answered.

"Dolphin?" Sebastian asked in a confused voice. Kurt leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Brittany, calls gay people dolphins, so when she asked if you were my new dolphin, she meant boyfriend. Be nice, she's sweet."

"Oh." he whispered back.

"Why are you here?" Rachel hissed. And Kurt glared at her.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me Barbra." he turned to Kurt. "You left you cell-phone in my car." Sebastian handed Kurt his cell.

"Thanks, it must have fallen out earlier." he said a blush reaching his cheeks.

"Wanky." Santana added.

"Well you can go now." said Rachel in a bitchy voice.

"First can I ask you question?" he looked at Rachel. Rachel along with everyone else was very surprised.

"If you must." she said, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"What exactly is your problem with me?" he asked.

"When you apologized for the Slushy, and the Finn thing I forgave you. But I don't think you're good enough for Kurt. He's our best gay, and we don't want you to hurt him." She said and the others nodded.

"Good, because I'm not going to." he answered.

Rachel didn't look convinced.

"Fine, I'll prove it." he said. "Babe, would you mind going and sitting down?" Kurt was about to object but the look on Sebastian's face made him think otherwise.

"Mr. Shuester?" The teacher gave him a strange look. "Do you mind if I sing something?" he asked politely.

"Um, go for it." he said, deciding that Kurt was right, and he would believe that until shown otherwise.

He walked over to the piano and whispered into Brad's ear. He nodded and started the music.

_Sebastian-_  
_Never knew I could feel like this, Like I've never seen the sky before._  
_Wanna vanish inside you kiss,_  
_Everyday I love you more, and more._  
_Listen to my heart,_  
_Can you hear it sing,_  
_Can you hear it tell me,_  
_To give you everything._  
_Seasons may change,_  
_Winter to Spring._  
_But I love you until the end of time,_  
_Come what may,_  
_Come what may,_  
_I will love you until my dying day._

Not only was the glee club shocked so was Kurt. How did Sebastian know that Moulin Rouge was one of his favorite movies?

_Suddenly the world seems,_  
_such a perfect place,_  
_Suddenly it moves,_  
_with such a perfect grace._  
_Suddenly my life, doesn't seem such a waste._  
_It all revolves around you._  
_And there's no mountain to high,_  
_No river to wide._

Kurt was starting to get teary, Sebastian was gazing into his eyes. Even Rachel was relaxing.

_Sing out this song,_  
_And I'll be there by your side._  
_Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide._  
_But I love you, (I love you)_  
_Until the end of time, (Until the end of time)._  
_Come what may,_  
_Come what may,_  
_I will love you until my dying day._  
_Oh come what may,_  
_Come what may,_  
_I will love you,_  
_I will love you,_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._  
_Come what may,_  
_Come what may,_  
_I will love you until my dying day._

As the song finished and everyone, (including Rachel), besides Kurt started clapping. Kurt instead ran over to Sebastian and gave him a passionate kiss. Everyone in the glee club had a response to that:

Santana- "Get some Hummel."

Brittany- "Dolphin kisses."

Puck/Mick/Joe/Artie/Rory- *Wolf-whistles*

Finn- "Gross. Really? In front of your brother? Dude!"

Sam- "Get a room."

Mercedes- "You go white-boy."

Tina- *awe*

Rachel- "Ugh, Fine. I trust you, for now."

Quinn- "Way to go Kurt."

Sugar- "I still have no idea who that is."

Kurt and Sebastian just ignored them, until the groaning started then they pulled away, Kurt blushing, and Sebastian grinning.

"So well sense I got your phone back to you I'll just be on my way." he said and with a chaste kiss, he left.

**A/N: So this week is Kurtbastian week, so this is my fastest update ever. Anyway the song Sebastian sung is "Come what May" from Moulin Rouge. I picked that song because Chris Colfer once said in an interveiw that it was his favorite love song. Also keep those reveiws coming on if you want Kurt to transfer or not. Thank you you're all great! REVEIW...please. xoxoxo**


	13. Bonus: Niff and Dave

Bonus Chapter: Niff and Dave

**A/N: So someone asked for more Davie-poo (Karofsky not the Warbler) so here he is. Also I wanted to throw in some Nick and Jeff just for fun. Oh and someone gave me a great idea now I ask...Kurt transferring or Sebastian? because then jealous Blaine really comes out? I love the idea but your choice. Thank you REVEIW!**

So Nick and Jeff were at the Warblers usual table at lunch, along with David, Wes, Thad, and Trent.

"Where's Seb?" asked Thad his mouth full with taco.

"Yeah, he skipped the entire morning." added Wes.

"He went to Lima to drop off Kurt this morning, he should have been back by now." Jeff said.

"Um, you don't think..." David trailed off.

"Ew, gross no, never." Nick said.

"It was just a thought calm Nick, jeez." David said.

"So that's what you think about?" asked Wes.

Nick and Jeff decided to to ignore them and have their own conversation with their eyes.

_'You don't think they actually might of?' _Jeff said with his eyes_._  
_'No. Come on this is Kurt we're talking about.'_  
_'But Sebastian can be very persuasive'_  
_'You would know this how Jeff?'_  
Jeff gave him a look but Nick didn't understand.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I was trying to say, I didn't mean it that way, nothing has, or will happen with Sebastian. I promise." he smiled longingly at Nick.

Nick understood that look.

"I love you too." he smiled shyly.

"Come on lets go wait for Seb in your room." Jeff suggested.

Nick took Jeff's hand and they practically skipped to the room. When they got there they went in and Nick sat on his bed, and Jeff felt it appropriate to attack him. He lunged for Nick landing on top of him easily, then he started planting peppered kisses on his neck, up to his jaw until he got right below his ear earning a moan from the beautiful boy.

"Jeff, come on baby, stop." he said trying not to give in to his precious boyfriend.

"Why?" Jeff whined.

"Remember the last time Sebastian walked in on us?" Nick asked.

"Barely, but he wasn't mad." Jeff stated confused.

"No, but the next morning all the Warblers had very vivid details. It was humiliating." Nick said blushing.

"Oh yeah, we couldn't sit beside each other for three weeks without a dirty comment."

"Exactly." Nick said being the responsible one.

"Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile Sebastian had left McKinley and was on his way back. The entire glee club had decided to trust him, for now. But it was made clear if he hurt their best gay he was lunch meat.

As Kurt walked out of the choir room wishing everyone goodbye he bumped into someone. As he looked up, there stood David Karofsky.

"David?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, oh my god. Thank god, I came here to find you. Before you yell, scream, cry, or leave. Please give me a chance to apologize?" he pleaded.

He was cut short by Kurt giving him a tight hug. Kurt held on to David for about 1 minute longer then necessary, as he pulled back he saw the shocked look on David's face and giggled. The sound of bells chiming (Kurt giggling) snapped Dave out of it.

"You don't totally hate me?" Dave asked.

"David, of coarse I'm not happy about what happened but I don't completely blame you. I thought I might never hear from you again. Blaine took advantage of you, and it was his fualt. I'm not saying you didn't have a choice, but your judgement was clouded, it was a rough time." Kurt gave Dave a small smile of friendship.

"Kurt I don't deserve your forgiveness. You're too nice for your own good you know that right?" he asked.

"I know but you do deserve forgiveness, now you up for coffee?" he asked.

"Um, sure thank you Kurt." he said fondly.

"It's just coffee." answered Kurt

"Not just for the coffee Kurt. For everything." said Dave.

When they got to the Lima Bean they both ordered and went to sit down. Kurt realized after they sat down that it was his and Sebastian's table. He didn't think Sebastian was going to mind too much, he didn't even have to know.

"Kurt?" Dave's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"You weren't listening to a word were you?" he asked.

"Sorry, no." he smiled shyly.

"What were you so concentrated on?" Dave asked curiously.

Without thinking he blurted out:

"Sebastian." he instantly regretted it. They were here to discuss they're issues and how things were going for Dave, not his new boyfriend.

"Why, isn't he the fucking jerk, who did all that shit to you? I mean I forgave him for what he did to me, but I didn't know you were friends." he said.

"Well, we're not exactly friends..." It was obvious what Kurt meant.

"Really? Sebastian?" David asked surprised.

"He's not that bad."Kurt said in a shy voice his blush shading darker and darker.

"Kurt, I'm so happy you're not alone." Dave said sincerely.

"Thanks, but how are you?" he asked changing the subject.

"Actually, my Dad agreed to let me transfer. He said I can choose Dalton or McKinley." he said happily.

"David that's great, have you decided yet?" he asked excited.

"No, I'm kinda waiting for a sign, or something." he said like it was crazy.

"I know it's hard thinking about having to go to a new school (or old) not sure of how people will see you." Kurt gave him a reassuring look.

"Thanks Kurt, you'll be the first to know when I make a decision." he informed him.

"Awe, thanks David." Kurt gave him a nice smile.

**A/N: So yeah I know this is a super short chapter but it wasn't actually a chapter it was a bonus thing so I could shine the light on Davie-poo and Niff. Also if you have anyone you would like to see featured more tell me. So remember voting has been changed...Kurt transferring to Dalton or Sebastian transferring to McKinley. Thank you please reveiw.**


	14. Chapter 13:Transferring Part One

Chapter 13: The Transfer Part One: Asking and Telling.

**A/N: So I've made my decision some of you will hate it, others won't. Sorry, but I can't please everyone. So Sebastian is transferring To McKinley...yes I know what some of you are thinking !No Warblers! never fear...Dave is transferring to Dalton. This way we get everything, Warblers, bitchy New Directions, Jealous Blaine, Safe Dave, and a Happy Kurtbastian.**

Asking and Telling:  
Sebastian walked up to his fathers home office, he was so nervous. He knocked on the door hands shaking.

"Come in." he heard his father invite gently.

He poked his head in the door.

"Sebastian, how are you." he got up from behind his desk, walked over, and gave his son a loving hug.

"Hey, dad I'm great actually. Guess what." he said so nervous he was surprised he could stand up straight.

"What?" his father asked while gesturing for him to sit down.

"It finally happened." he said hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

"What happened?" well apperntly that wasn't happening.

"I...have a...boyfriend." he said looking down at the floor, while he sat in a too big chair.

"Sebastian, that's great. How long has it been?" he asked.

"About two days, I've liked him for a while now but it wasn't official 'till two nights ago." he said sheepishly.

"Night?" his father asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, not like that dad. He stayed over at Dalton, he used to got there and him and Nick are best friends. He didn't even know I was his room-mate. He's not that kind of guy dad, he gets serious before he would ever go that far." he said proudly, surprising his father.

"And you approve of that, and are willing to wait?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, because I don't just think he's adorable, but he's sweet, kind, caring, smart, and funny. Everytime I'm with him I'm just so much happier." Sebastian didn't care if he said all this, because it was the truth.

"Sounds like you love this guy a lot." his father said happily.

"I wouldn't go as far as love, not yet anyway. But I'm willing to do the work for him." he said.

"Well I'm happy for you Seb. Now is there anything else?" he asked not wanting to get rid of him, but he had work to do.

"Yes, actually dad I know you payed a lot of money for me to go to Dalton..." he started.

"Come on Seb, it's not a big deal we have a lot more where that came from." he said shaking his head.

"...well it's just my boyfriend, Kurt by the way, he lives really far away from Dalton..." he continued.

"Kurt? that's interesting name, what does it mean?" his father asked.

"Um, i think it means Polite; courteous. You tend to idolize people you meet, situations from your everyday life and are a very social person, who makes friends with everyone you meet, but you will only side with those you admire. You yearn for freedom and hate boundaries, so you are always after the next big thing. Impetuous and a very driven person, your interests are most of the time fleeting because you find everything so stimulating. But anyway back to my problem.." his father cut him off again.

"Wait, problem? What's up?"

"Could I please finish dad?" he asked politely.

"Oh, sorry Sebastian I do tend to cut people off a lot. Continue." he answered.

"So anyway, I know this is kind of a lot to ask. Considering it's really far and all but Dad, would I maybe be able to transfer to William McKinley High School?" he asked nervously.

"Wow, you really like this guy huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian didn't know what else to say.

"If he means that much to you, of coarse." he said smiling.

"Really dad? Thank you so much." he said.

"Really, but you have to promise me one thing." he said seriously.

"What?" Sebastian asked worried.

"As soon as _he's_ ready, you invite him over. I know your mother and sister would love to meet him, and so would I."

"Of coarse dad. As soon as he's ready." Sebastian promised.

* * *

As David Karofsky sat at his dinner table he tried to decide on what to do. He really wanted to spend more time getting back to good terms with Kurt, but if he went to McKinley there was two problems: Blaine, and the football team. He wasn't a fan of Sebastian but he had forgiven him and he wasn't impossible to tolerate, hard but not impossible. Also no one would judge him at Dalton. So I guess it was obvious.

"Dad?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Dave?" he said chewing him mashed potatoes while reading some work papers.

"I've made a decision." he announced even though it was only him and his father, (His mother had left, not by her own choice though. When his dad, Edward, realized, Sheala, his mom, was a homophobe he got a divorce.)

"Really? Which school did you pick?" his father asked curiously.

"Dalton." he said simply.

"Great, I'll call them tomorrow." he said smiling at David.

"Can I be excused?" he asked.

"Sure."

* * *

As Kurt sat in his room his phone buzzed, he was happy to see it was Sebastian. He opened the message.

_I want to tell you something but I'm scared you'll get mad._ -The Smythster

Kurt quickly changed his name in contacts then replied.

_Why would I get mad?_ -Kurt Hummel

_I don't know._ -Sebastian

_Please *puppy-dog eyes*_ -Kurt Hummel

_Fuck even when I can't see them, Fine. I'm transferring to McKinley_. -Sebastian

_What really? That's great! It might cause some problems in New Directions but it's worth it._ -Kurt Hummel

_I'm so glad you're not mad_. -Sebastian

Kurt was so happy, and then he saw he had a message from Dave.

_I'm really sorry, but I have to go bye _ -Kurt Hummel

_Bye _ -Sebastian

Kurt opened Dave's message.

_I made my decision_! -David Karofsky

_Really, what_? -Kurt Hummel

_Dalton._ -David Karofsky

_David that's great. I hope you like it there._ -Kurt Hummel

_Well my dad wants me gotta go Dude._ -David Karofsky

_Kay night :)_ -Kurt Hummel

Kurt thought about how to tell the New Directions. He felt there was only one way and he quickly logged into facebook.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**:Dear **New Directions** someone (**Sebastian Smyth**) is transferring to **Mckinley High**

**Sebastian Smyth** likes this

Comments:  
Rachel Berry- What, you've got to be kidding me! Look, I'm willing to tolerate you dating Kurt, but now you want to transfer!  
Santana Lopez- Ignore Miss. Berry. This is awesome. We needed some of that hot ass in our school.  
Kurt Hummel- Santana!  
Santana Lopez- What? He has a hot ass and you know it.  
Sebastian Smyth- She's got a point babe.  
Kurt Hummel- Ugh!  
Finn Hudson- Really? What does Blaine think of this?  
Kurt Hummel- Shit! I forget ot delete him from my account...  
Brittany S. Peirce- psss, Santana? Will Dolphin Blaine be mad? *whispering*  
Santana Lopez- IDK...  
Blaine Anderson- WTF. I turn on my phone and this is what I find? What the hell, Kurt?  
Kurt Hummel- Problem, Mr. Anderson?  
Blaine Anderson- Kurt, he's fucking transferring? To McKinley? You don't see a problem with that?  
Kurt Hummel- Why would I?  
Blaine Anderson- Kurt, he'll fucking ruin our glee club.  
Sebastian Smyth- Blaine, I'd really appreciate it if you would stop talking about me like I'm a disease. Plus leave Kurt ALONE!  
Blaine Anderson- Screw this. I'm turning my phone off.  
Mercedes Jones- Well I see I missed a lot.

* * *

**Santana Lopez:** Welcomes **Sebastian Smyth** to **McKinley High**

**Sebastian Smyth, Kurt Hummel** and** 7 others** like this

Comments:

Sabastian Smyth- Thank you Satan.  
Santana Lopez- Ah I see you and Porcelain have discussed me.  
Kurt Hummel- thanks for the support San!  
Santana Lopez- No problem, like I said...hot ass...let me rephrase that! Hot GAY ass. We have a shortage of that at McKinley, I mean we have Kurt! But that's it!  
Sebastian Smyth- I agree! **Kurt Hummel** has a hot ass.  
Kurt Hummel- Really? You had to tag me Bas?  
Santana Lopez- Bas? Wankey!  
Sebastian Smyth- Yes! I had to tag you!  
Kurt Hummel- You're lucky you're hot.  
Sebastian Smyth- Srew that I'm sexy!

Telling New Directions had been easy. Dealing with them in person was going to be a whole differnt problem.

**A/N: Thank you all for reveiwing. This has been awesome, I would also like to thank you to all the people that have stuck with this story. It started out as a 3 chapter story now look at it. Anyway I'm not really sure when it's going to end! REVEIW? xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 14: Transferring Part Two

Chapter 14: Transferring Part Two- The Move:

David Karofsky checked the mirror one more time. He saw the (lint free) blazer fit him perfectly, the dark pants were not too short or too long, but Kurt was still right. The tie was the only *fashionable* part of the entire outfit. He didn't care though, Kurt had told him how they were so excepting and kind. He couldn't wait to meet his new teachers and classmates. Also Kurt had promised to meet him in the seniors common room after his first day to see how everything went. David had decided that the best way to get to the school, was to live there. So his Dad had payed for the dorm-room not even complaining about how much it cost once. Dave knew his Dad loved him, now he knew just how far his Dad was willing to go.

He had met his room-mate Oliver yesterday. He had dirty blonde hair, he was tall and muscular, and if David was being honest he was totally hot. Dave had also found out that Oliver was gay. It had been pretty obvious when Oliver added him on facebook and his timeline said: Oliver Green went from "In a Relationship with Jared Jay" to "Single". Though David didn't think he had much of shot, he had decided to become friends with Oliver and find out what kind of person he was. Oliver had told David to meet him in the seniors lounge at lunch, and he could sit with him and his friends. Another interesting fact about Oliver that Dave loved was he played football. Which had given them a lot to talk about. They were already on their way to being good friends, and if things worked out in Davids favour, more then friends.

David walked into the crowded halls of his new school, no one laughed at him, whispered about him, and when he made it to his locker there was (thankfully) no pink spray paint. Yep, this was going to be a great place. It was during first period that it came to David. He couldn't do it at McKinley because he would have been skinned alive, but he could do it here. He walked into the seniors common rooms at lunch, walked over to the table he saw Oliver at.

_'It's not fair, why did my room-mate have to be so freaking hot?'_ he thought quitely to himself.

"Ah, David there you are, I was beginning to worry. Thought I might have been to suffocating considering you are new here." he smiled softly, as he got up.

"Nope, just kind of had trouble finding my way around here." he said.

"Well these are some of my friends, they usually sit with the other Warblers but once a week they sit with me, Josh," he said gesturing to the big bulky guy, with dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes,"Anyway this is Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David." he said gesturing to four people that looked familier.

"Hi, David. Welcome to Dalton. It's nice to finally meet you." Jeff said standing and shaking hands with David.

"Um thanks," he said in a questioning tone.

"Sorry about Jeff." Nick said also shaking hands. "You probably remember us because me, him, David, Wes, and Thad went with Sebastian to the hospital when he apologized." he stated with a sad smile.

"Oh, right. Weren't you guys also friends with Kurt, I think he showed me a picture of all you guys once." he said sitting down, (right next to Oliver).

"Yeppers. Kurt is one of best fiends actually." David said smiling.

"Um, I know this is going to sound kind of weird but I just thought I would of seen him by now, where's Sebastian?" he asked slowly.

* * *

Sebastian walked out of his house, not really sure what to expect today. He had already cleared his things out of his room at Dalton, he had left Nick and the others a note:

_Dear Wablers-_

_Sorry to write this in a note but I can't face you guys in person. I really hope you don't completely hate me for this, but I'm transferring. I know, I'm a total dick, but I have to go to McKinley. Not just because I want to be close to Kurt, but also because Blaine is dead set on getting Kurt back. I know how much Kurt loved Blaine, I saw it when we first met, and I just can't let that happen. I know I should have more faith in Kurt, but it's so hard I'm not used to relationships. I've only been in two other ones, and they both failed miserably. So I'm sorry to have to leave you all just remember that you were all some of my greatest friends. Also we can still hang out on the weekends and stuff._

_-Sebastian The Dick_

When he walked out his front door he couldn't believe what he saw. There in his driveway was Kurt, leaning against his Navigator.

"Kurt, babe. What are you doing here?" he smiled as he walked over and hugged his boyfriend.

"I thought I might as well drive you to school today." he smiled as he opened Sebastian's door and then went around and got in his side. Once in the car Kurt decided he might as well warn him.

"So, anyway. I know what it's like at Dalton. But Bas, at McKinely it's not as excepting. It has gotten much better then it was. I mean people aren't thrown into dumpsters anymore, but there's still slushies," Kurt paused for a sec to give Sebastian a teasing look, "anyway there's also the wandering eyes, the wary glances, the whispering, and all that type of stuff. Sebastian I would completely understand if you don't want to have to deal with that." he said secretly hoping his boyfriend wouldn't bail now.

"Kurtsie, come on. Look who are talking to. Sebastian Smyth doesn't back down because some dick thinks he's better then me because he screws girls." he smiled at Kurt.

"Okay then, lets do this." he took Sebastian's hand and left his other on the wheel. The glee club didn't need a repeat of the Quinn accident.

* * *

When they pulled into McKinley, it was not at all what either of them were expecting. Puck, Sam, and Finn were there waiting for them.

"Um, Kurt should I be worried?" Sebastian asked looking at them.

"If this is what I think it is then yes." he said remembering when Blaine transferred. He loved the guys but why on earth did they have be so protective.

Sebastian and Kurt got out of the car, as they walked towards the door Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt was surprised, he wasn't used to guys touching him so much at school.

_'Even Blaine, didn't hold my hand. It was too risky at school.'_ he thought.

"Hey Kurt," Sam broke into his thoughts, "Sebastian." he nodded to the green eyed boy, and Sebastian waved.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kurt asked knowing there was no point in arguing.

"Sure is Princess." Puck smiled at him then turned to Sebastian.

"So," Finn started, "Kurt's my brother,"

"And my friend," Sam cut in,

"And my Princess," Puck said,

"So see, the three of us just want to make something clear," Kurt sighed beside Sebastian. "You do anything to hurt my brother and we wont hesitate to kill you, the only reason Anderson isn't dead, is because Kurt doesn't believe in violence, but it would be different with you, because until about yesterday we all fucking hated you." Sam cut in again.

"So, you get the point of things. You hurt my little sweetheart and you'll end up six-feet under." he smiled as he let Puck take over.

"Yeah, 'cause Hummel's hot, so he deserves better then a dick. Prove you deserve him Prep." he then looked at Kurt. "See you later Princess."

"Bye, sweetheart." Sam looked at Kurt.

"See ya later bro." Finn added as they turned to leave. Kurt just shook his head at them, laughing a little.

"Um Kurt," Sebastian started in an odd voice, "your brother, that I get but the others. Sweetheart? Princess? Hot? Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Oh please." Kurt started. "Sam is just a sweet guy, but he's totally straight. And Noah, well he's been with girls, but he wants in my pants so bad I'd give him bisexual, that's the only reason I'm the only guy allowed to call him Noah." he said proudly.

"Again, should I be worried?" he laughed a little.

"About Noah? No. The guys just don't want me to have any trouble. Finn and Noah feel so bad they didn't help last year, and again Sam is just to sweet for his own good." Kurt said walking towards McKinley.

* * *

When they got to his locker Kurt asked to see his schedule so he could show him to his first class. As soon as he read it over his face dropped.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sebastian asked, "Do we not have any classes together?" he asked hoping he was wrong.

"No, we have every class together." he said still looking awful.

"Then what's wrong?" Sebastian asked again.

"That means you have every class with Blaine to." he said in a depressed voice.

"Screw the hobbit," he said flashing his smirk, "I'm here to be with you, and he's just going to have to get used to it."

"You're right." Kurt smiled as they walked to first period.


	16. Chapter 15:The audition and Classes

Chapter 15: Transferring Part Three:

Audition and Classes-

Dave was surprised after he had found out Sebastian had left Dalton for McKinley, it had been hard for the Warblers to tell him...

_"Um, David. Sebastian...he..well...he's gone." Nick had stuttered out._

_"What?" Dave had whispered, in a concerned voice._

_'Gone?' he thought ti himself. 'What does he mean by...gone?'_

_"He left Dalton..." Jeff said in a sad voice._

_"Oh," David breathed a sigh of relief, "Why?"_

_"Apparently because he loves Kurt, and Blaine's a dick." David said in a normal voice._

_"Um..." Dave said confused._

_"Davie," Wes started, "I think you might need to elaborate on that a little." he smiled at David._

_"Oh, well he transferred to McKinley to be closer to Kurt, and get Blaine to back the fuck off." David explained._

_"Anyway," Oliver joined the conversation. "The Warblers and some of the foot ball players are hanging out in the Warbler's practice room, you wanna join?" he asked. "It'd be a good way to meet some new friends." he added._

_"Uh, sure thanks." he said blushing just a tiny bit not really noticeable._

_"No problem man." Oliver had then gone back to talking about some assignment in history until lunch was over._

Now Dave and Oliver were walking down to the Warbler's room together.

"So, are you planning on joining any clubs?" Oliver asked.

"It's kinda late in the year is there really any clubs still looking for members?" he asked.

"The Warbler's I'm sure would love to add you to their group." he said with a cute smile.

"I don't know about that, I mean I was thinking about it earlier but now I'm not so sure." he said shyly.

"Can you sing?" he asked.

"Um I guess but," Oliver cut him off.

"Can you dance?"

"A little but," Oliver cut him off again.

"Are you a serial killer?"

"What? No!" he gave Oliver a horrified look.

"Then join." he smiled again.

They were walking into the room now.

"I still don't..." Oliver cut him off yet again.

"Hey guys, guess who wants to sing?" he shouted getting the rooms attention, and then turning to grin a Dave, who was now very nervous.

"Really? cool." Jeff said happily.

"I'm going to kill you after this.." Dave whispered to Oliver before Nick dragged him to the middle of the room.

_'Well I've got nothing to lose, except my dignity.'_ he thought silently then opened his mouth to sing.

_David-_  
_Dreams, that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face, anymore I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio Hope, hope there's a conversation where we both admit we had it good but until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood And I realize_

_ David and Warblers-_  
_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth No matter what I say, I'm not over you Not over you_

_ Oliver was amazed by David's voice. I mean the Warblers were amazing but this was like poetry, and to top it all off, Dave was hot. Oliver knew he souldn't thinkofhis new room-mate that way but he couldn't help it. That was the whole reason he wanted David to come tonight so that David and him could get to know each-other better._

_Oliver-_  
_Damn, damn girl you do it well And I thought you were innocent You took this heart and put it through hell But still you're magnificent I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me Turn around and I'm back in the game Even better than the old me But I'm not even close without you_

_ David and Warblers-_  
_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth._  
_No matter what I say, I'm not over you _

_David and Oliver-_  
_And if I had the chance to renew You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do I could get back on the right track But only if you'd be convinced So until then _

_David and Warblers-_  
_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth No matter what I say, I'm not over you Not over you Not over you Not over you_

When David finished the room was silent.

* * *

As Sebastian and Kurt walked to first period, Sebastian thought about how he was going to deal with Blaine. Well he was about to find out because him and Kurt had just walked in the door. Luckily there was an empty seat beside Kurt. Blaine wasn't there yet, which was good.

_'Maybe, he's sick.'_ Sebastian thought before he saw Blaine walk in and then he stopped to stare and glare at Sebastian, before he went to go take his seat a couple rows over from Kurt and Sebastian. Without Sebastian even looking he could tell Blaine was staring at him.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, Bas?" Kurt turned to look at him.

"How long is first period?" he asked shyly.

"Why?" Kurt asked wondering how he already hated a class that hadn't started.

"I want to get out before hobbit over there burns holes in my back with his eyes." he stated.

Kurt glanced behind Sebastian, and sure enough Blaine was there staring at Sebastian like he had just killed somebody. Kurt turned back to Sebastian.

"Just ignore him." Kurt said not knowing what else Sebastian could do.

"Okay," Sebastian agreed, then their teacher came in annoucing class was beginning.

Sebastian tried the entire class to ignore Blaine but it was so hard. Then out of no where he felt a light weight fall of his shoulders. Blaine had stopped staring at him. He turned around to see what had caught his attention, and was so pissed off when he found Blaine eyeing his boyfriend.

"Babe," Sebastian whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Just thought I'd let you know hobbit is pretty much undressing you with his eyes." he said in an angry whisper.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, and when he saw the angry look he turned around even more to give Blaine his signature 'bitch glare'. Blaine turned his attention to the front of the room for the first time in 40 minutes. After a little bit the bell rang signalling that it was time for second period.

"Hey, Bas? I'm going to go use the washroom real quick, you next class is down the hall and to you left, first door. "See you there?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, see you there." Sebastian turned to run off to class.

Kurt walked into the bathroom went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He couldn't believe this. Sebastian Smyth had transferred freaking schools for him, not only that but also Sebastian didn't care about what anyone else thought, he just cared about what Kurt thought. Kurt couldn't believe how amazing this was, he was ready to start crying then in the door burst Blaine.

"Kurt." he said in a furious voice.

"Blaine." he acknowledges, "Problem?" he asked simply.

"yes actually. There is a problem." he states. "Sebastian fucking Smyth, is the problem." he said.

"Not this again." Kurt sighs. "Blaine as I said before, I'm with Sebastian."

"Yeah, I got that." he said. "My question is why?" he asked over dramatically.

"Probably because, oh I don't know...I like him." he said in a bitchy voice.

"Kurt not 2 months ago you said and I quote 'If I have to see that stupid Meerkat face again I'm going to rip it off then bury the bitch,' and that doesn't really sound like something you'd say about someone you like." Blaine smiled smugly.

"Yeah Blaine, 2 months ago. Before you cheated on me, before I got to know Sebastian, and before I realized what an amazing person he really is." he stated not backing down.

"Kurt, he doesn't deserve you." right then Sebastian walked into the bathroom looking for Kurt.

"I don't disagree, but you make it sound like you think you do." Sebastian said to Blaine walking over to Kurt, and sliding his arm around his waist.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Blaine growled.

"He can touch me all he wants." Kurt practically screamed. "He's my boyfriend for crying out loud."

"Kurt he's Sebastian." Blaine said his name like it was some kind of virus.

"Yes hobbit, we've already acknowledged that." Sebastian looks down at Kurt, "You want to handle this or do you want me to?" he asked sweetly.

"Why don't you, I didn't get enough sleep last night." he answered remembering not be able to fall asleep because he was so excited about Sebastian coming to McKinely.

"Kay." Sebastian turned back to Blaine. "Listen hobbit as much as I don't deserve Kurt, he chose me. It might be because you cheated on him, it might be because you hurt one of his friends, it might be because I'm incredibly sexy, either way he didn't chose you." he stated.

"You're an egotistic man-whore." Blaine spat.

"And you're a cheater with two much hair-gel." he countered.

"Leave Kurt alone." he said.

"I'm here until Kurt doesn't want me anymore." he said in assurance.

Blaine then turned to Kurt.

"You're too good for him, the sooner you see that the better." he turned to leave. When he got to the door he turned around. "You still love me, and I love you. We will be together." he confirmed and left.

"Well, that was fun." Kurt said sarcastically, hugging Sebastian.

"He'll give up eventually I mean you and I are going off to University in a couple months." he smiled.

"I don't even know where I'm going yet." Kurt said, leaning against the counter-top.

"Um, actually..." Sebastian started. "I know it's kinda soon considering we just started dating, but I thought I might as well suggest it when you can still get an application in." he said castiously.

"Sebastian?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Well, okay. At Dalton there's a section of the school for University. That's why the campus is so freaking huge. Also anyone from Dalton, even former students, get a first free year at the University if they get in. I applied already and got my acceptance letter last night. I was going to tell you after school but I guess now is just as good." he finished.

"Sebastian!" Kurt squealed. "That's amazing. I'm so happy for you." he gave him another hug. "And I would love to apply there." he said when he pulled back.

"Great now why don't we head to third period, second should be over soon." he said taking Kurt by the hand and running off to class yet again.

* * *

Back at Dalton they were all praising Dave.

"David, that was amazing." Nick said with a huge smile.

"You have to join the Warblers." Jeff announced.

All the Warblers nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Dave asked surprised they actually approved.

"Of coarse." David said.

Thad reached into one of the bags on the small coffee table and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and some 'Red Solo Cups'.

"Thad, you should know better." Nick scolded sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." he said filling the glasses. "To our new member?" he asked Dave lifting up his glass.

"To your new member." Dave confirmed taking one of glasses and hitting it against Thad's. All the other Warblers and the two football players (Brad and Oliver), joined in on the toasting.

"Still mad?" Oliver whispered to Dave as they all took a drink.

"Yes." he said in a playful tone, "Furious." Oliver laughed.

"Sure you are Davie-poo." he taunted.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

Sebastian and Kurt had made it through the day and were walking to the choir room. Sebastian was surprised to see everyone but Blaine, although Kurt knew Blaine much better. Kurt knew he'd be home by now probably complaining about how Sebastian was ruining his life.

"Sebastian." Rachel said in the most calm voice she could manage at the time.

"Rachel." he said politely.

"Hey, Prep." Puck welcomed.

"Hi." he answered, there were a couple more exchanges, all welcoming. "Um, Mr. Shuester? Would you mind if I auditioned?" he asked.

"Go ahead." the teacher gave him the floor yet again.

, roof All black shades when the sun come through Oh, it's on like everything goes Round up baby til the freaky show What happens to that body, it's a private show Stays right here,

_Sebastian-_  
_Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh_

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid Party going wild, fist pumping Music, I might lose it Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it I don't care the night, she don't care we like Almost dared the right five Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise Take me so high, jumping no doubts Surfing the crowd Oooh Said I gotta be the man When they heading my van, might check one too Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow Gotta break loose cause that's the motto Club shuts down, I heard you're super models_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh_

_Party rocker, foot show stopper More shampoo Never one, club popper Got a hangover like too much vodka Can't see me with ten binoculars So cool No doubt by the end of the night Got the clothes coming off Til I make that move Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof private show I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne My life, coming harder than we hit play Do you busy with the bail, were you insane_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh_

_I am a wild one Break me in Saddle me up and lets begin I am a wild one Tame me now Running with wolves And i'm on the prowl Show you another side of me A side you would never thought you would see Tell that body Gotta make sure do you have enough I can't lie The wilds don't lie Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It'd be a home run Show me how you'll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh I am a wild one Break me in Saddle me up and let's begin I am a wild one Tame me now Running with wolves And i'm on the prowl..._

"Welcome to the McKinley High glee club." Mr. Shuester welcomed him.

When Sebastian finished everyone clapped.

**A/N: Thank you all for your support there will be one more part to Transferring. Reveiw please thank you. Soryy about KYFCAYFC I'll try to update that as soon as possible. Also please read and reveiw a night to themselves I'd really like some feedback on it. THANK YOU ALL!**


	17. Chapter 16: Dave's big day

Chapter 16: Transferring Part 4: Dave's Big Day-

**A/N: Hey so sense you all seem to love one Mr. Karofsky. It's all about him, (and a special room-mate). So anyway this takes place one week sense the last chapter. Also i'm hoping to add Sue in one of the next chapters *crosses fingers* anyway thank you all I love you all so much!**

David was in his dorm-room studying for some German test. He was really happy about how his first week had gone. He was a member of the Warblers, he was actually good in most of his classes (minus German), and him and Oliver had become great friends. David thought about their friendship a lot. He had come to one conclusion:

_'We're never going to be more then good friends.'_ he thought.

He wasn't sure if that was enough for him, just being friends...but he knew that there was never going to be anything romantic between them. Or not.

The door made a click, and David looked up to find Nick and Jeff bounding in.

"Knock much?" he asked.

"Not today." Jeff smiled.

"Why?" David asked not really interested.

"Because you look awful." Nick stated blankly.

"Excuse me?" Dave said in an offended tone.

"Not in general," Jeff started. "But you have to look amazing for what's about to happen." Jeff smiled.

"About to happen?" Dave asked now very scared.

"We can't tell you, also if Oliver brings it up we were never here, you never saw us today." Nick gave him a stern look.

"Please tell me what's going on." Dave pleaded.

"Nope." They said in unison, then Nick walked over to Daves dresser, and Jeff walked over to Daves walk-in closet.

"Hey!" Dave said. "What gives?" he asked.

"Dave, I'm picking out your clothes," Jeff started, "And I'm doing your hair." Nick finished.

"Ugh." Dave had learned not to argue with these two.

Nick then bounded over to Dave's bed and started working on his hair, while Jeff rifeled through his closet.

After a horrible 40 minutes Jeff and Nick fled from the room.

"Wait." Dave shouted. "Where are you going?" he asked when they stopped at the door.

"Foot-ball practice is over Dave,"Nick stated, "And we were never here...bye." Jeff smiled and pulled Nick away.

Dave went back to studying not really sure what he was supposed to expect. Then Oliver walked in.

"Hey dude." Dave welcomed.

Oliver looked up and his eye's went wide for a short second.

_'Okay, I knew he was hot, but this is already hard enough why does he have to torture me?'_ Oliver thought.

"Um, hey.." he recovered.

"Something wrong?" Dave asked. "You look real nervous." Dave said concerned.

"Probably because I am." Oliver gave a shaky laugh.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Um...well...I kinda wanted to ask...I was just wondering...wannagoonadate?" the last part was so shoved together it took him a second to realize what he said.

_'Did Oliver just ask me out?_' Dave thought. _'Today is one of the weirdest days of my life.'_

"Excuse me?" Dave asked making sure he hadn't misheard the incredible boy.

"I said..." Oliver took a deep breath. "Wanna go out? On a date? With me?" he was now looking at the floor.

"Um, are you serious Oliver? I mean don't get me wrong I'd love to, but where on earth did this come fr-.."

Oliver cut him off.

"Did you just say yes?" Oliver asked looking up with wide eyes.

"yes." Dave whispered looking down.

"Then it's settled...we're going on a date." Oliver announced with a grin.

* * *

Two days later David was at Kurt's house.

"So David, not that it isn't great to see you and all but why did you ignore me for two days then randomly show up and want to hang out?" Kurt asked as David sat on the edge of Kurts bed.

"Um, well I kinda need your help." he admitted shyly.

"With," Kurt prompted.

"Ah.." David tried to find the words.

"Come on David, you know you can tell me anything." Kurt said, wondering why David looked so nervous yet so happy at the same time.

"I need your help getting ready for my date." David rushed.

"What? David that's great why didn't you tell me right away? Who is he?" Kurt exploded so happy for his friend.

"He's my room-mate at Dalton. His name's Oliver." David smiled.

"Awe, David okay of coarse I'll help you first of all tell me everything." Kurt sat down beside Dave excitedly.

"Well okay." Dave started. "He's into foot-ball like me, and you know how I told you I made it into the Warblers?" Kurt nodded. "Well that was his doing, he forced me to audition. And he's tall, well built, has dirty blonde hair. He has the cutest nose, the most adorable blue eyes," Kurt cut him off.

"Hey, what about me?" he said with a sarcastic offended tone.

"Except for you Kurt." Dave smiled, "Anyway he's also one of the hottest guys in the world. At first I didn't think I had much of chance, then right when I decided to let the crush go, he came in and asked me out." Dave finished.

"David that's great. I really hope this works out."

"Me too," Dave smiled, "It'd be really awkward if he didn't considering we're room-mates." David frowned a little.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it'll be fine. He's sound's amazing." Kurt said.

"Oh he is." Dave confirmed.

* * *

So anyway three days later after Kurt had came over and made a fuss about his clothes, his hair, his manners, and pretty much everything in the book. Kurt had left about three minutes ago and Oliver should be arriving any minute. Just then Dave heard a knock on the door downstairs. His father was out and the house was quiet. When he opened the door there stood Oliver in jeans and a white button down, totally showing of his muscles. David couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Hey David. You ready?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, lets go." he said stepping outside and locking the door behind him.

When they got to Oliver's car Oliver stepped in front of Dave and opened his door for him.

"Um, thanks." he slid in very surprised.

Oliver went and got in the other side as if nothing happened. David realized Oliver must have a lot more experience then him with dating. Oliver turned on the radio and one of Dave's favourite songs came on, he loved the song but it brought back bad memories. When Oliver saw the look on David face before the first words started he asked.

"Do you want me to change it?"

"No, I love this song." then David began to sing.

_David-_  
_Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade You chewed me up and spit me out Like I was poison in your mouth You took my light, you drained me down But that was then and this is now Now look at me_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_This is the part of me That you re never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me That you re never gonna ever take away from me, no Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you re not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you re never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_I just wanna throw my phone away Find out who is really there for me You ripped me off, your love was cheap Was always tearing at the seams I fell deep, you let me down But that was then and this is now Now look at me_

_ [Chorus]_  
_Now look at me I m sparkling A firework, a dancing flame You won't ever put me out again I m glowin , oh whoa So you can keep the diamond ring I never liked it anyway.__In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah Except for me _

_[Chorus]_  
_This is the part of me No Away from me No This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..._  
_No Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you re not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you re never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Oliver locked his eyes on Dave for a moment before turning back to the road.

"That was amazing David." Oliver said. "That was better then when you sang 'Not Over You'!" he smiled at Dave.

"Well, thanks. That's probably because I really put my heart into that song." his smile wavered. "I went through a lot, and that kinda brings back memories."

Oliver reached over and patted Dave's knee.

"It's okay, your fine now. I'm not going to pound you for details telling me is your choice. Right now we're going out on a date, and we're going to have a great time." he said looking back to the road.

They talked for the rest of the way there, and Oliver had told the truth he never brought it up again.


	18. Chapter 17: The Date and Cheerio's

Chapter 17: The Date and Cheerios-

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, David couldn't help but laugh.

"Um, David?" Oliver asked concerned, and wondering the other boys level of sanity.

"Sorry, Ol. It's just this is where I spent about half of my freshmen year, whether it was hanging with friends, sulking after football games, or just having no-where else to go I was always here." he laughed again as he looked at the outside of Breadsticks.

"Oh," Oliver said wondering if Dave realized that he had called him Ol.

Oliver got out and went to the other side to open Dave's door before David could.

"You really don't have to." David said, but still smiling.

"Yes, I do." Oliver said. "It's just proper." he added as an after thought.

David and Oliver walked up to Breadsticks, and they got a table (for two) which Dave couldn't help but smile at. What Dave hadn't noticed was that there was a large group of people staring at them in surprise. Before David could even look there way a tall, slender Latino got up and walked over to there table, ignoring the protests that could be heard from behind her.

"Hey, Dave." She said making him look up with a horrified look on his face.

_'Anyone else I could handle, but why her? Her? God, is this payback?'_ David thought.

"Santana," he greeted, "How are you?" he asked politely.

"Not going to introduce me?" she asked and before he could respond she turned to a very confused Oliver, "Hi I'm Santana Lopez, Dave's ex." She states holding out her hand for Oliver to shake. Instead he stares at Dave incredulously, who is staring at Santana with the same look.

"Um, David?" he repeated looking for an explanation to his ex...girlfriend?

"Well it's not actually a lie." he fumbled embarrassed, before he could explain, Brittany bounced over.

"Hi, dolphins." She greeted and pecked Santana on the lips. "San, will you come back now, Kurty needs help because dolphin Blaine just called him a whore for being with Kurty's new dolphin." she stated.

"Wa-Wh-Ho-" Oliver didn't know where to begin.

"Oliver, let me straighten this out." Santana offered. "Me and dave were each-others beards for a while, also this is Brittany Peirce, no relation to Spears, she's my girlfriend and she calls all gays dolphins. Also I'd love to find out where Dave found your hot peice of ass but no one calls my best gay a whore so bye." she then runs over to there table with Brittany.

"Um, David?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah?" David asked feeling awful already.

"Your friends are...interesting." he let out trying to be nice.

"Friends?" Dave scoffed. "No, well kinda. But we're not really close or anything." he stated.

"Would you guys like to order?" a perky waitress appeared out of no-where. She was middle-aged, had grey hair, and soft eyes.

"Sure." Oliver said.

After they ordered, the evening kept going uneventful until Puck got up, and strided past them. He walked backward to their table and turned to face Dave.

"Karofsky?" he asked like he was about to pound him to bits, not that he could if he wanted to.

"Hi, Puckermen."Dave said trying to be civil.

"Another one of your ex's?" Oliver asked just teasing.

"As if," Puck started then turned his head in the direction of the glee-clubs table. "Yo, Evens? here. Now." it wasn't a question.

"Puckermen, I thought we'd settled this?" David asked knowing Puck wanted to fight.

"You thought wrong. Princess might have forgiven you, but I sure as hell didn't." he pointed out.

"David?" Oliver brought attention to himself. "Do I even want to know?" he asked as Sam appeared, Kurt trailing behind looking horrified.

"You needed me?" Sam asked as Dave shook his head to Olivers question.

"Not you your muscles." he stated as Kurt arrived.

"Noah," Kurt started but was cut off.

"Princess, don't" he warned. "this guy deserves everything he's about to get."he shot a glare at Dave.

"No," Kurt said in a firm voice.

"Should I go?" Oliver asked.

"NO!" Kurt and David said in unison.

"Noah, Sam go sit." he said, and they did so because Kurt's voice made it clear there'd be consequences if they didn't.

"I'm sorry." Kurt turned to Oliver. "I'm Kurt Hummel, you must be Oliver?" he reached out to shake hands and Oliver did. "I'm one of David's good friends. Those two were Noah and Samual. Noah being the Mohawked one. Anyway the reason they wanted to skin Dave alive was for passed issues that I have no right to tell you, because they're Dave's story. Also I'm so sorry for intruding on your guys' dinner, but in hind-sight next time you might not wanna come here." he gave a friendly smile.

"Well, I should be going, bye David." Kurt smiled and left to go give Puck an earful.

"I'm so sorry Oliver." Dave turned to the gorgeous man in front of him.

"It's okay, but I think your friend's right." he stated sadly.

"What?" Dave asked worried.

"We should go to the movies on our second date." he smiled up at Dave.

"Your actually going to go on a second date after that?" he asked astounded.

"So you've got some baggage. What's the big deal?" he asked getting up to leave, they had already finished their meals.

"Wow, you're more amazing then I thought." David gave a weak laugh as they went outside, (after paying the bill), into the cool night air.

They got into Oliver's car without another word. The drive home was pretty much silent, it wasn't awkward, Oliver was just giving Dave time to think, and if he was being honest...he had some thinking to do to. When they got to Dave's house Oliver got out, and walked David to his door.

"Well, that was interesting night." Dave laughed.

"I like your friends, well some, I hope to meet more sometime," and before David could respond Oliver pressed his lips to David's. It was a chaste kiss but t was still very passionate.

"Night." Oliver said a little breathlessly, as he turned and walked back to his car.

"Night." David whispered as he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

The next Monday morning Sebastian and Kurt were sitting outside in the courtyard, when a white box was dropped on to Kurt's lap. He turned around shocked to find Sue Sylvester standing behind him.

"Coach?" he asked surprised.

"Porcelain." she said sternly. "Nationals is next week, and your going to be there. Practice is after school, you're late and you're dead." and with that she left.

"Babe?" Kurt turned back to Sebastian. "What was that about?" he asked.

Kurt bowed his head and whispered something uninterpretable.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked.

"I used to be a cheerleader." he grumbled.

"What?" Sebastian started laughing.

"Hey, I was also this schools football star, until I quit." he said in a bitchy voice, looking inside the box to find his old uniform.

"Wow, there's a lot I get to learn about Kurt Hummel huh?" he smirked.

"Yes, yes there is." he answered.

**A/N: So yeah this is super short but it's 10:53 pm and this is all I can come up with...I'll try to make the next chapter at least 2000 words. *smiles* anyway hope you liked it! REVEIW PLEASE? bye bye...you guys are awesome by the way!**


	19. Chapter 18:Musicals

Chapter 18:

**A/N: Hey just wanted to give a shout out to 'Rosemary Lily Marie' So even though I love all of you, for my last two chapters she's the only one who reviewed :'(. Maybe I lost some fans...sorry. Anyway so thank you Rosemary.**

"So let me get this straight," Sebastian started as they walked into glee. "You're actually going to do it?" he asked Kurt.

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "I mean I thought you'd love to see me running around, doing weird positions, you know." he smiled at his boyfriend teasingly.

"Oh I do, but as a cheerleader? In public, no one else needs to see that. I mean, it's just we don't want to make straight guys confused about there sexuality." he stated.

"Sorry, babe. Don't worry Bas, you have nothing to worry about." he patted his boyfriends cheek as they sat down.

"Okay, everyone. This weeks assignment is..." Finn did a drum roll, "...Broadway."he said.

"YES!" Rachel exploded.

"Um, , don't get me wrong I'm totally up for this but...why?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, we all love a good musical, but you've never mentioned Broadway." Sam added.

"Well, sense we have so much broadway talent in our group why not?" he asked.

"Bas, Okay I love broadway, but I have no Idea what to sing." Kurt said a little flustered.

Blaine was just glaring at him across the room.

"I think I know the perfect song." Sebastian flashed a smile.

The next day they were in the glee room and Sebastian and Kurt had huge smiles on. When Kurt thought of their song it took all his strength not to laugh!

"Who's up?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"US." Sebastian said pulling Kurt up with him.

The music started and then

_Sebastian-_  
_What'd you forget?_

_Kurt- Got a light?_

_Sebastian-_  
_I know you, you're You're shivering._

_Kurt-_  
_It's nothing They turned off my heat And I'm just a little Weak on my feet Would you light my candle?_  
_What are you staring at?_  
_Sebastian-_  
_Nothing Your hair in the moonlight You look familiar Can you make it?_

_Kurt-_  
_Just haven't eaten much today At least the room stopped spinning Anyway, what?_

_Sebastian-_  
_Nothing Your smile reminded me of_

_Kurt- I always remind people of..._  
_Who is he?_

Sebastian grimaced and he couldn't believe he was doing this. He was only doing because when he brought it up, Kurt was just so happy. I mean he'd only seen RENT once anyway.

_Sebastian-_  
_He died,_  
_His name was Blaine._

Him and Kurt both turned to glare at the now furious Blaine. He was glaring right back at them, and they were just enjoying themselves.

_Kurt-_  
_It's out again Sorry about your friend Would you light my candle?_

_Sebastian-_  
_Well,_

_Kurt-_  
_Yeah? Ow!_  
_Oh, the wax, it's Dripping! I like it, between my_

_Sebastian-_  
_Fingers? I figured._  
_Oh well goodnight._

Kurt didn't move from the spot he was standing in.

_Sebastian-_  
_It blew out again?_

Kurt couldn't believe this, He loved RENT especially this song but he wasn't so comfortable singing about drugs and sex.

_Kurt-_  
_No, i think I dropped my stash._

_Sebastian-_  
_I know I've seen you out and about When I used to go out Your candle's out_

_Kurt-_  
_I'm illin'_  
_I had it when I walked in the door It was pure Is it on the floor?_

_Sebastian-_  
_The floor?_

_Kurt-_  
_They say that I have the best ass Below 14th Street Is it true?_

_Sebastian-_  
_What?_

_Kurt-_  
_You're staring again,_

_Sebastian-_  
_Oh no, I mean you do have a nice I mean, you look familiar_

_Kurt-_  
_Like your dead boyfriend?_

_Kurt had to use all his strength not to laugh at that line._

_Sebastian-_  
_Only when you smile,_  
_But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else._

_Kurt-_  
_Do you go to the Scan-dles club?_  
_That's where I work, I sing._

_Sebastian-_  
_Yes,They used to call you up,_

_Kurt-_  
_It's a living._

_Sebastian-_  
_I didn't recognize you without the mic stand._

_Kurt-_  
_Please, we could light the candle,_  
_Oh, Won't you light the candle?_

_Sebastian-_  
_Why don't you forget that stuff?_  
_You look like you're 16._

_Kurt-_  
_I'm old for my age I'm just born to be bad._

_Sebastian-_  
_I once was born to be bad I used to shiver like that_

_Kurt-_  
_I have no heat, I told you._

_Sebastian-_  
_I used to sweat._

_Kurt- I got a cold._

_Sebastian-_  
_Uh huh,_  
_I used to be a junkie_

_Kurt-_  
_Sometimes I like to._

_Sebastian-_  
_Uh huh?_

_Kurt- Feel good._

_Sebastian-_  
_Oh here it is._

_Kurt-_  
_What's that?_

It was so funny that Kurt was singing the parts he was singing. Sebastian was more likely to drugs and work at a club. But they chose Kurt, because it was the girls part.

_Sebastian-_  
_Oh, it's a candy bar wrapper._

_Kurt-_  
_We could light the candle._  
_Oh what'd you do with my candle?_

_Sebastian-_  
_That was my last match._

_Kurt-_  
_I guess I'll just thank you, For the moonlight._  
_Sebastian-_  
_Maybe it's not the moon at all I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street._

_Kurt-_  
_Bah humbug, bah humbug_

Sebastian grabbed Kurts hands. Blaine had a flash back of him and Kurt singing Baby It's Cold Outside last year, when he said "your hands, they're like Ice."

_Sebastian-_  
_Cold hands._

_Kurt-_  
_Yours too._  
_Big, like my fathers._  
_Do you wanna dance?_

_Sebastian-_  
_With you?_

_Kurt-_  
_No, with my father._

_Sebastian-_  
_What's you name?_

_Kurt-_  
_They call me,_  
_They call me Hummel._

When they ended Rachel, Kurt, Sebastian, Mercedes, and Mr. Shuester didn't applaud, but laughed at all the changed lyrics, and everyone but Blaine clapped.

"That was great guys," Mr. Shuester said.

"Nice changed lyrics." Rachel commented, and actually smiled at Sebastian.

"Who's next?" Mr. shuester asked.

"Us." Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

"We chose a song from Wicked, that is pretty much a re-run of Junior year." Rachel gave a face.

_Quinn-_  
_(spoken)_  
_Rachel, now that we're friends, i've decided to make you my new project!_

_Rachel-_  
_(spoken)_  
_you really don't have to do that..._

_Quinn- (Spoken) i know, that's what makes me so nice! (Sung) whenever i see someone less fortunate than i, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i? my tender heart tends to start to bleed. and when someone needs a makeover, i simply have to take over! i know i know exactly what they need!_

_and even in your case, though it's the toughest case i've yet to face, don't worry, i'm determined to succeed! follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be..._

_POPULAR! you're gonna be popular! i'll teach you the propper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! i'll show you what shoes to wear! how to fix your hair! everything that really counts to be..._

_POPULAR! i'll help you be popular! you'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. so let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

_don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that i've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! not when it_ _comes to..._

_POPULAR! i know about popular. and with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were...uh, are. there's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular... lar..._

_la la, la la! we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!_

_when i see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, i remind them on their own behalf to - think - of celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators! did they have brains or knowledge? don't make me laugh!_

_they were POPULAR! please! it's all about popular. it's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like ME! (Spoken) why, miss Rachel, look at you. you're beautiful!_

_Rachel- (Spoken) i, i have to go..._

_Quinn- (Spoken) you're welcome... (Sung) and though you protest, your disinterest, i know clandestinly, you're gonna' grin and bear it! you're new found popularity! ah!_

_la la, la la! you'll be popular! just not quite as popular as ME!_

Once they finished they hugged each other and excepted the applause.

"Good job girls." Mr. Shuester said. "Now everyone prepare for your songs I'll see you tomorrow guys!"

As Sebastian and Kurt walked out instead of heading for the parking lot like usual, they headed for the gym.

"Bas, why didn't you take my offer and drive yourself to school?" Kurt asked. "That way you could go home instead of having to come to practise with me."

"Please," Sebastian started. "And miss your sexy moves? No way." he said as they entered the gym.

"Porcelain, you've missed a lot of time this year." Coach said as Sebastian went and sat on the bleachers. "Brittany, Fake boobs!" She called and Santana and Brittany came over.

"Yeah Coach?" Santana asked.

"Hummel's back!" she stated. "Get him up to speed. Now I'm going to go take my pregnancy pills." and she walked out of the gym to her office.

"So, you're back?" Santana asked.

Before he could answer Brittany was jumping up and down.

"Kurty Dolphin's back!" She shouted and gave him a huge hug.

"Ah, thanks Britt." he said hugging her back.

"Looks like someone's come to watch." Santana states, spotting Sebastian on the bleachers.

"Shut up Satan." Kurt says walking with the girls to the change room. "I'm his drive." he adds dryly.

"Yeah, 'cause he can't afford to drive himself." She said sarcastically.

When Kurt came back out in his uniform, Sebastians jaw dropped. He knew Kurt was hot, but he didn't know how fucking sexy he was.

Music started and he was surprised to hear the song.

_Santana and Brittany-_  
_Live in my house,_  
_I'll be your shelter,_  
_Just pay me back WIth one thousand kisses Be my lover and I'll cover you _

_Kurt-_  
_Open your door,_  
_I'll be your tenant Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet But sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you All I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love, on life Be my life Just slip me on,_  
_I'll be your blanket Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat _

_Santana-_  
_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

_ Kurt-_  
_No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat _

_Both-_  
_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love, on life All my life I've longed to discover Something as true as this is _

_Kurt-_  
_So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you , With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,_  
_When you're worn out and tired,When your heart has expired _

_Brittany(At the same time as Kurt)_  
_If you're cold and you're lonely You've got one nickel only With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,_  
_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you All Oh, lover,_  
_I'll cover you,_  
_Yeah,_  
_Oh, lover,_  
_I'll cover you..._

Sebastian would have enjoyed it, if it hadn't been for the Litino and the blonde. They were groping, grinding, and practically molesting him, while all the other uniforms danced behind them. Sebastian knew it was just supposed to be sexy, but still he didn't like their hands all over his Kurt.

Kurt came running over to Sebastian.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"You are probably the sexiest thing in the world." Sebastian leaned down to press his lips to Kurt's. "I would prefer that those two not roam their hands all over you." he said in a pissy tone.

"Sorry, but it's Coach Sylvester's routine!" he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Well I don't approve." he said upset.

"Well, sorry. Look Bas, I have to go over there and let those girls feel me up 'till I can take them to court on rape." he stated in a sorry voice.

"Fine, but remember something..."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're MINE!" Sebastian smirked.

"That I am."

* * *

The next day Mr. Shuester came into glee:

"Who's up?" he asked.

Mercedes stood up, and Sam followed behind her.

"Now, we all know I was born for Broadway, and this is going to prove it."

_Mercedes-_  
_KISS ME TOO FIERCELY HOLD ME TOO TIGHT I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORESEE LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME_

_JUST FOR THIS MOMENT AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE AND IF IT TURNS OUT IT'S OVER TOO FAST I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE_

_Sam-_  
_MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS MAYBE I'M WISE BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ..._

_BOTH EVERY MOMENT AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME..._

_Sam-_  
_SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE FOR US AS A PAIR ..._

_BOTH AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW I DON'T CARE_

_JUST FOR THIS MOMENT AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE BORROW THE MOONLIGHT UNTIL IT IS THROUGH AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..._

_Sam studies her face._

_Sam-_  
_What is it?_

_Mercedes-_  
_(beat)_  
_It's just- for the first time, I feel wicked._

Everyone clapped.

"Okay, wow that was great guys, who's next?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Me and Britt." Sanatana stated getting up at the same time as Brittany.

_Brittany-_  
_Why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once! Instead of flying off the handle - !_

_I hope you're happy I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you've Hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever_

_Snatana-_  
_I hope you're happy I hope you're happy too I hope you're proud how you would Grovel in submission To feed your own ambition_

_Both-_  
_So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy Right now_

_Brittany-_  
_Sanny, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!_

_You can still be with The Wizard What you've worked and waited for You can have all you ever wanted -_

_Santana-_  
_I know But I don't want it - No!_  
_I can't want it anymore_

_Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by The rules of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes And leap..._

_It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you can't pull me down_

_Brittany-_  
_Can't I make you understand You're having delusions of grandeur?_

_Santana-_  
_I'm through accepting limits Cuz someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know Too long I've been afraid of Losing love, I guess I've lost Well if that's love It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down!_

_Brittany, come with me. Think of what we could do -together!_

_Unlimited Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been - Brittany._  
_Dreams the way we planned 'em_

_Brittany-_  
_If we work in tandem_

_Both-_  
_There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I, defying gravity With you and I defying gravity_

_Santana-_  
_They'll never bring us down!_

_Well, are you coming?_

_Brittany I hope you're happy I hope your happy now that your choosing this -_

_Santana-_  
_You too-_  
_I hope it brings you bliss_

_Both-_  
_I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy my friend_

_Santana So if you care to find me Look to the Western sky!_  
_As someone told me lately Everyone deserves the chance to fly And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who ground me Take a message back from me!_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity I'm flying high, defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz No Wizard that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Brittany-_  
_I hope you're happy._

When they finished they gave each other a chaste kiss and went to their seats.

"Well done you two." Mr. Shuester stated. "Who's next?"

"ME!" Tina got up, and Mike got up behind her.

"This is from the Musical Legally Blonde, and yes I know my hair's black." she said before anyone could make the comment.

Tina-  
judgement was poor Seeing my name in black and white It's like making love with you all night NO WAIT!  
It feels so much better hello much better its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh much better 'cause I am so much better than before Maybe she's what you prefer But hey last year I was her Maybe you will change your mind But you might look up to find I've gone on to better things Better jobs or bigger rings I don't have the_All of this time,_  
_I've been so patient, and,_  
_You would love me again._  
_You'd come to respect my mind,_  
_and at last you'd find,_  
_You could love me again._  
_And I have turned my whole world upside down,_  
_trying not to let you go..._  
_Watching you walk away is like a fatal blow._  
_WHOA!_  
_Is that my name up on that list?_  
_Does someone know that I exist?_  
_Is this a mistake?_  
_Am I even Awake?_  
_Pinch me now to make sure..._  
_OW!_  
_Yes that's my name in black and white maybe I'm doing something right WOW! I feel so much better Than before!_  
_Mike!_  
_Sorry I've been a pest But I guess my best Was not working with you But looks like i've found a cure And I so look forward to working with you Hey remember when we spent spring break In the hot tub every night As if nothing else Could ever feel so right Well this might!_  
_Seeing my name up on that list That beats the first time that we kissed You thought I was dumb But I think that somebody's _ _time to cry I'm to busy loving my name up on that list kind of a cool and wanted twist who else can I tell?_  
_Oh Wait where's my cell?_  
_Call my mom on the phone HEY MOM!_  
_Look at my name in black and white your daughter's doing something right I feel so much better I'll be there on monday nine o'clock and we will see who walks the walk NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!_  
_I will be there at eight When they unlock the door OH OH Tina will be dressed in black at white See I have not begun to fight And you'll go OH much better and OH much better and soon we'll all know so much better I am so much better I am so much better I am so much better than before!_

Mike had been dancing around Tina the entire time and everyone was loving it.

"Tina, that was great really, I can't wait for next year when you'll be the leader." Mr. Shuester said.

"Okay time for one more," Artie said wheeling to the front, with Sugar and Rory fallowing.

_Artie-_  
_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._  
_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._  
_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._  
_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._  
_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves._  
_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._  
_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._  
_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

_Rory-_  
_The world revives Sugar-_  
_Colors renew BOTH But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._  
_Sugar-_  
_Without you._  
_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._  
_Rory-_  
_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._  
_Rory-_  
_The mind churns!_  
_Sugar-_  
_The mind churns!_  
_Rory-_  
_The heart yearns!_  
_Sugar-_  
_The heart yearns!_  
_BOTH The tears dry, without you._  
_Life goes on, but I m gone._  
_Cause I die, without you._  
_Sugar-_  
_Without you._  
_Rory-_  
_Without you._  
_BOTH- __Without you._

"Wow, Sugar your singing has improved a lot." Mr. Shuester complimented.

"Thanks, Rory's been helping." she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Okay everyone else will preform tomorrow." Mr. Shuester said and everyone cleared out.

**A/n: Kay, so I'm not putting in Puck, Joe, or the others performances...sorry. Also I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. All songs are from...RENT, WICKED, and Legally Blonde.! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19: She's Back

Chapter 19: She's Back

**A/N: Okay so this is probably my biggest game changer, so lets all give so props to "Rosemary Lily Marie" cuz this was her idea. Kurt now has a sister (Emma Hummel), she's been travelling around the world with part of her family for five years, and guess what the best part is...she's SUPER christian and religious and stuff so yeah. This is going to be fun. Oh and sorry Rosemary, but emma is not going to except Kurt like you wanted...at least not at first. She's going to be really obnoxious, but have no fear she'll come around.**

Kurt woke up on Sunday morning to the door bell ringing. He got up, quickly paused at the mirror to fix his hair, then went downstairs to get it. When he opened the door he was surprised to say the very least. There stood his sister, Emma Hummel. She was now 5"7,her honey brown hair (that reminded him of sebastian's) was now just passed her shoulders. Her Hazel eyes were staring at him, and a smile was upon her plump lips.

"Emma?" he asked shocked.

"Kurt! I missed you so much on the road, so did uncle Benny, and aunt Shelia. We had so much fun, anyway how are you?" she asked walking through the door, suitcases in hand.

"Me? I'm gay." he stated. He lied to Mercedes in sophomore year, he had come out to one other person...his sister. She hadn't excepted him, that was why he was so scared to come out.

She gave him a stern, dissapproving look.

"You're still not over that phase?" she asked with a scoff.

"It's not a phase Emma!" he screamed. "It's who I am, and I need you to finally grow up and except it." he said.

"Kurt, don't raise your voice at me. And grow up? You seem to have forgotten, I'm older then you." she stated proudly.

"By a year, but you don't act like it. You act like a scared little girl. With a huge homophobe problem." he gave her his signature bitch glare.

"I'm not a homophobe!" she denied. "I just know you're not gay. Kurt if you hadn't noticed God doesn't approve of such actions. It is okay for others, but not my brother, I want you to come to hevan with me, because I love you." she gave him a sad look.

"Holy crap Emma. I'm an ATHIEST! You keep trying to make believe in some higher power that doesn't exist." he took a deep breath to calm down. "You are free to believe what you want. But stop shoving it down my throat." he glared. Before she could react Burt came stumbling down the stairs.

"What is all this yel-" he paused. "Emma?" he asked cautiously.

"Daddy!" she squealed. Kurt rolled his eyes she had always been such a suck up.

When they were children she used to be teacher's pet, daddy's girl, and mommy's little lady...all rolled up in one. Kurt had the toughest time trying to tolerate her. She tried to shove her religion down everyone's throat.

"Emma baby." he gave her his Burt Hummel bear hug. "You didn't tell me you were coming home." he shot a sorry look at Kurt, he didn't even want her home, he hated how she didn't except him...after Kurt came out to his dad that night, he had begun to explain what happened with Emma.

"I didn't know I was, but here I am." she said smiling.

Kurt left the room, he couldn't believe this. She disowned her family five years ago, now she's back like she never left. She doesn't even know who Carole and Finn are. His father hadn't even talked to her sense she left. She said she would call if she ever decided to come back. She wasn't even a part of their life anymore. Kurt knew his father was only being nice because it was his daughter. Kurt knew Burt wanted her gone just as much as he does. He pulled out his phone he couldn't keep this bottled up. No one knew he had a sister...this was going to be fun.

_**Lima Bean NOW! She's back.**_ -Kurt

Kurt didn't wait for Sebastian to reply he headed out ignoring his sister and father. He couldn't deal with her, not now, or any time in the immediate future.

* * *

When Kurt got to the Lima Bean, he got his non-fat mocha, and went over to where Sebastian was sitting, with a very confused face.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"She's back!" he almost screamed, which earned him some very scared faces in the Lima Bean.

"Sweetie, sit down." Kurt sat. "Now who?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister? And you never told me? Where has she been? How old is she? Why do you hate her?" he asked, not being able to stop his questions.

"Yes I have a sister. Her name is Emma Hummel, she's about 5"7, 137.4 lbs, has honey brown hair, and Hazel eyes. Her favourite color is green, her favourite number is nine, her favourite artist is Madonna, and her favourite song is Like A Virgin. She's single, and straight as rod. She has a Green porche 918 Turbo Spyder Hybrid. She's shallow, oblivious, and really obnoxious. Second of all yes I didn't tell you. But I never told anyone, not Rachel, or Mercedes, or even Blaine. Third She's been travelling all around the world with my aunt and uncle for the past five years. Fourth she's 19, a year older then me. Lastly I hate her because she is the most religious Christian you will ever meet and she tries to shove it down everyones throats. Also she doesn't approve of me, and before you say it's because she's Christian, she's all "It's okay for people to be gay, but not you." So she's a bitch." Kurt finished his rant and waited while Sebastian tried to wrap his head around everything.

"Okay so Emma?" Kurt nodded. "Well what are you planning on doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I know it's a lot to ask...but could you ask your parents if I can spend the week at your house?" he asked sheepishly.

"Why don't you?" he asked with his smirk.

"What?" he asked confused.

"My dad wanted me to invite you over to dinner." He smiled. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind meeting my family if you're ready to move in." he said teasingly.

"Sure, I'd love to." he said.

* * *

Three hours later Kurt was in his room with an outfit he thought was appropriate to meet the Smythes. He had came home, and found his father introducing Emma to Finn and Carole. Carole knew Burt had a daughter but that was all she had known until now. He told his father he was having dinner with the Smythes and that if they said it was okay, he was spending the week there. His father had agreed knowing how he felt about Emma.

Kurt ran downstairs when he heard the doorbell. He opened the door to a very nicely dressed Sebastian.

"Hey babe, you ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's just go befo-" Kurt was interrupted by Emma.

"Hey Kurt, who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." he forced a smile. "Kurt's boyfriend."

She scoffed.

"Well we better get going." Kurt said.

"Oh please Kurt. This is just foolishness now." she turned to Sebastian. "How much did he pay you?" she asked.

Sebastian was taken aback. She didn't seriously think he was joking.

"Nothing!" he stared her straight in the eye. "Kurt's my boyfriend, and from what I've heard of you." he sneered. "You have no right to judge others."

"Excuse me? You don't even know me. And Kurt's not gay, he just thinks he is, so there for you can't be his boyfriend." she stated like it was a law.

"He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for almost three weeks. And I love him. Now come on Kurt we're leaving." And ignoring Emma he took Kurts hand and leaded him to his car.

* * *

On the drive there Kurt remembered something.

"I love you too." he whispered.

Sebastian stomped on the break, jolting Kurt forward. He turned to Kurt.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Ow! That hurt. And I said I love you too." Sebastian gave him a confused look. "Back at my house you said, 'And I love him' to my sister." Kurt explained.

"Oh, yeah I guess I did. I was kinda saving that, I was going to tell you after dinner tonight." he smiled shyly.

"Well, it's a little to late for that, but at least now we know we're on the same page." he smiled at Sebastian. "Now honey if you don't mind, can you start the car again?" he asked.

"Oh right sorry." Sebastian started the car, and for the rest of the ride they talked about random stuff.

**A/N: So yeah the next chapter will be Kurt meeting the Smythes. Now I need some ideas from you guys. I need ideas on how to introduce Emma to New Directions, how to ease her into Kurt's gayness, and all that stuff. I'd also love suggestions on fun Emma Drama. So just review or PM me!**


	21. Chapter 20: Smythes

Chapter 20: Smythes

**A/N: So everyone tends to make the Smythes big snobs, and all work all the time. Not me. I wanted to make them real. So hope you enjoy my version.**

When Kurt and Sebastian got to Sebastian's house, Kurt started to feel different. Before he could process any feelings of doubt, discomptfort, or anything else they hear a small girl's squealing.

"Sebby-Webby," a small girl chimed charging at Sebastian.

The girl was about 3'9", had long brown hair just past her chest, her hair was naturally curly but was straightened (Kurt could just tell these things...kind of like Sam's dye-job), she had sparkling green eyes that matched Sebastian's perfectly, she looked about six years old.

"And who is this?" Kurt asked Sebastian. Before he could answer the little girl jumped out his arms (where she had landed when she charged), and stood in front of Kurt.

"I'm Stacy, are you Kurt?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Stacy." Kurt bent down and extended a hand to the girl. Instead of taking it she jumped at him, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Stacy, You might want to let Kurt go before you fracture something." Sebastian smiled at the girl.

"Sorry Sebby." she said pulling away. "I'm Sebastian's little princess!" Sebastian mouthed 'sister' behind her, "And if you really are Kurt?" Kurt nodded, " then you must be Sebby's boyfriend."

"Why yes I am, and you are adorable!"

"I know." she beamed at Kurt.

"She really is your sister." Kurt whispered as they walked towards the house.

When they got inside Stacy announced she was going to her room for a bit to think, not something most five year olds do, (Kurt had been off by a year).

* * *

_I really like Kurt. He seems super nice, and he likes me too! Sebby really likes him, and I know because he never groans or is mad when he talks about him. I think Kurt really cares about Sebby. I want him to know that I like him, but telling him isn't enough. I know what to do though, I'll write him a letter._

Stacy got up and went over to her desk, even thought she was only five years old, she was a very good writer.

**_Dear Kurt- I think you are a very nice man. I like you a lot, and think that you should come back soon. I know that Sebby really likes you, and I think you really like Sebby. You are his third boyfriend, so that makes you very important. Want to know why? It makes you very important because three is my favourite number. Anyway I just wanted to give you this because I care a lot about my big brother. He used to be really sad when he would come home from school, my mommy and daddy would say that he had not found his prince yet. Now when he comes home he is all happy. He talks about you all the time, and he is always going to see you. I think you might be Sebby Prince. I know a lot about princes. Sebby reads me a bed time story every night. Princes are brave, strong, and handsome. I think you are the perfect Prince for Sebby. He's waited a long time, and I think he deserves one. I really hope you like our family, and I hope you want to come back soon. Mommy and Daddy have been waiting to meet you. So I really hope you are Sebby's Prince. -Stacy_**

_I'll give Kurt the letter before I go to sleep, that way he can take it home with him._

Kurt and Sebastian were going to his Dad's study to say hi, and to get the awkward introductions over with. Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

"Nope," Sebastian answered. "Sebastian...and Kurt." he beamed at his boyfriend.

"Oh come in, come in," Mr. Smythe said as Sebastian opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Smythe, although I would prefer Patrick over Mr." He smiled down at Kurt.

"Sure thing Patrick. I'm Kurt Hummel, my dad is congressman Burt Hummel." he announced, knowing that even though Sebastian's father was a lawyer (for the people, not a scummy one), he was still very interested in politics.

"Oh, your father is congressman Hummel? That makes sense, he's doing a lot for the gay community, and that I applaud." he said, smiling to his son.

"Yeah, he cares a lot about that topic, and I'm really proud to say he's my father." Kurt found talking to Patrick a lot easier then he thought it would be.

"And you should be, he's a great man. Well I have some paper work, why don't you two go hang out and I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure Dad, bye!" Sebastian waved.

"Bye," Kurt said.

"See you soon boys." He waved back.

When they closed the door behind them Kurt turned to Sebastian.

"Was that what I think it was?" he asked.

"What?" Sebastian was confused.

"By 'see you soon' did he really mean 'dinner is soon, so don't even think about the bedroom'?" Kurt asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, that? Yes, definitely. Don't worry though, he's always like that." Sebastian assured.

"Well, personally I like him," Kurt said taking Sebastian's hand.

"He likes you as well. Come on, time to meet the Mrs," he said, dragging Kurt to the kitchen.

When they got there Mrs. Smythe was sitting at the counter reading a magazine.

"Mom, shouldn't you be watching the food?" Sebastian asked making her jump.

"I just checked on it. Hello there, you must be Kurt," she said getting up and walking oer to shake hands, "I'm Olivia Smythe, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, thank you. And you?" he said smiling.

"Me? I'm tired. We usually order out, but I thought that because you were coming over, I'd try my hand at cooking." she grimaced. "Uh, Kurt if I give you food poisoning, I'd like to apologize before-hand." she said giving a short laugh.

"Noted," he said, mouth quirking up into a grin.

"Mom, is dinner almost done?" he asked.

"Awe, little 'Bastian's always been sooo impatient." she said squeezing his cheek.

"Knock it off," he huffed, swatting her hand away, "but is it almost done?" he repeated.

"Yes, why don't you and Kurt here, go get Stacy?" she suggested, as she started to take dishes out, Kurt caught the aroma of...homemade pizza?

* * *

When they got to Stacy's door instead of knocking at Patrick's Sebastian walked right in. Kurt expected Stacy to yell at him like any little sister, but instead,

"Sebby, and Kurtie!" she squealed happily. She hugged Sebastian then he turned around, his back to Stacy, and bent down. Kurt was confused as Stacy climbed up on her bed, and then jumped on Sebastian's back.

"Hold on Stace," he warned.

"GO!" she chimed, and Sebastian began to jog out the door. Kurt stood there in shock for a second, did Sebastian Smythe just give a five year old girl a piggy-back?

Kurt then, still a little stunned, followed them downstairs. Sure enough, there was homemade pizza on the dining table.

"Ah Kurt," Olivia started, "Sebastian mentioned that you're a vegetarian, so I made two pizzas. One for Patrick, Bastian, and me. One for you and Stacy." She smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"You a vegetarian?" Kurt asked Stacy.

"No," she answered easily.

"She doesn't like people to feel left out." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"She reminds me of Brittany." Kurt whispered back, giggling.

As Patrick watched his son he realized something. Sebastian was happy, and it was Kurt who was making his baby boy happy. It had been a long time sense he had seen Sebastian truly happy. Kurt giggling, Sebastian staring at him when he thought no one was looking, Kurt talking to Stacy, and getting along with everyone. He absolutely adored Kurt. He could see Sebastian spending the rest of his life with Kurt.

"Patrick, Olivia?" Kurt addressed Sebastian's parents. "I know it's a lot to ask, but my sister has just come back in town. She doesn't approve of me, and I was wondering if I could possibly spend the week here?" he asked worriedly.

Even though Olivia didn't want to say no, she thought it might be too early, before she could act on her opinion her husband answered.

"Of course, Kurt." Patrick smiled. "Now there are three options for your sleeping arrangements," he started. "You can sleep on the couch, which I doubt you want, you can sleep in the guest room, or you and Sebastian can sleep in the guest." he put emphasis on 'sleep' making it clear he didn't want them having sex, Sebastian had told him how Kurt got serious before even thinking of sex. He trusted Kurt.

"Um, wow. Thank you Mr.- I mean Patrick." Kurt couldn't believe Sebastian's father would trust the two of them in a room together. "You are right though, I would prefer the guest room over the couch. The last option is Sebastian's choice though." he looked at Sebastian.

Before Sebastian could answer Stacy wanted to say something.

"Sebastian should stay with his Prince." she stated like it was obvious. Everyone looked at her, wondering what was going on. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her letter for Kurt. She handed it across the table.

As Kurt read the note he smiled, and understanding grew on his face. He turned back to Stacy while everyone else waited patiently to see what was going on.

"Can Sebastian see it?" he asked.

Stacy thought about it really hard, so hard a wrinkle formed on her forehead.

"Okay." She beamed yet again.

Kurt passed the letter to Sebastian. Sebastian read it and turned to his sister.

"I've told you I love you, right?" he asked. She nodded cheerily.

"So, have you guys made a decision?" Olivia asked.

"Roomies," Sebastian said.

"'Bas, you're hanging out with Nick and Jeff too much," Kurt said with fake concern.

"Oh shh," he said.

* * *

The Smythes finished dinner and Kurt went to go pick up his bags, Emma was out so there was no problems there. His father promised to think of something by the end of then week.

* * *

When he got back, he set his bags in the guest room. He went to go find Sebastian when he heard his voice coming from Stacy's room.

"...And then the Price said 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.' Rapunz-" Stacy cut him off.

"Sebby? Is Kurt your Prince?" she asked in the most adorable way.

"Maybe," he whispered, then got up out of his chair and kissed Stacy's forehead. "Night Stace." he started walking into the hall. Kurt pretended like he just walked out of the room.

"Hey, you ready for bed?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, come on," Sebastian replied, taking Kurt's hand and leading him back to the guest room.

**A/N: So yeah this was one of my favourite chapters to write. Hope you enjoyed...REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21: Out and Officially Official

Chapter 21: Out and Officially Official

"Emma?" Burt said walking into the living room, "Can I speak with you?" he asked, not sure how this conversation was going to go.

"Of coarse Daddy." She smiled sweetly.

Burt had to admit that he did miss that smile, that he missed her. His only daughter. When she told him she was going to be travelling around the world to do religious stuff with her aunt and uncle he was so confused. He didn't understand why she was dead set on getting out of Lima. At first he thought that it was because of the memmories of her mom, Elizabeth, but it couldn't be that because she had put up with those memmories for five years already. He then believed it was Kurt's doing, he thought that maybe Emma had realized Kurt was gay, and thought he was too _unholy_ to live with. If that was the problem though she would have just moved in with Shelia and Benny. His mind drifted to school, but she was very popular. Burt still didn't know why she left, and maybe he never would. Now that she was back, he couldn't stand her. She had forced her own brother to flee. He had to show her that acceptance was kye in this family. If she couldn't except Kurt she would have to go.

"I want you out." he said sternly, as he sat down in his chair.

"What?" She asked shocked.

The look on her face was killing Burt.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Of coarse." she answered.

"You know I love Kurt too?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he's your son after all." Burt sighed.

"He's also your brother, but you don't treat him like it." he paused to take a deep breath. "You don't accept him Emma." he stated.

"Dad, it's just a phase, God loves him and will help him see his errors. Then he can be normal again." she smiled.

"Emma, he is normal. He's also Athiest. I want you out of this house, and don't come back until you can love him for who he is." Burt shot at his own daughter.

Burt couldn't believe he was kicking his daughter out. He loved Emma so much, but she needed to accept Kurt for who he was.

"But da-" Burt stopped her.

"No Emma. Go pack your bags, I'll call aunt Shelia and Uncle Benny. Goodbye Emma." and with that Burt left the room.

Emma sat there for a few minutes, shocked. Did her Dad just kick her out, because Kurt was going through some stupid phase? This was crazy. Her family needed help, and some serious prayer.

* * *

As Kurt and Sebastian layed down on the guest room bed, they didn't talk much. All they did was snuggle, Sebastian wanted so bad to have his way with Kurt, but he also knew that Kurt would not approve. Sebastian felt something vibrate against his leg, and looked at Kurt. Kurt reached down into his pocket, accidently grazing Sebastian's crotch, and pulled out his phone.

Burt- Kurt I did it. Emma is gone, she's packing right now,but she'll gone by tomorrow.

"Uh, Sebastian?"Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah babe?" he asked.

"I think my dad just kicked my sister out." Kurt said all this smiling.

"So, you won't be staying?" Sebastian asked dissapointed.

"Give me a sec." he turned back to his phone.

Kurt- Does that mean I have to come home, or can I stay here?

Kurt waited for a reply.

Burt- Kurt you're eight-teen. If you want to stay at your boyfriend's you're welcome to. *Use Protection please*

Kurt burst out laughing at Burt's reply.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Do you have condoms?" Kurt asked as normally as he could.

"Yeah?" Sebastian answered wondering what was going on.

Kurt- Don't worry dad, Sebastian's prepared.

Kurt was still hystarically laughing when he got his next message.

Burt- Uh, how 'bout we never text eachother again? Agreed? Great!

"Can I ask why you want to know if I have condoms?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh my dad said if we have sex to use protection." Kurt said normally.

"Are you saying you want to have sex?" Sebastian asked incredously.

"Please Bas, your parents are right across the hall...maybe next time." Kurt winked and then leaned over to kiss Sebastian.

As the kiss deepened Kurt found himself pushing Sebastian backwards. After bout 30 seconds Kurt found himself on top of Sebastian, one leg in between Sebastian's. Kurt could feel Sebastian's hard-on against his leg, and was sure Sebastian could feel his. Kurt was now rethinking his whole "Maybe next time" statement, but Sebastian's parents were right across the hall. Kurt decided to keep this moment as long as he had it. Sebastian's hands ran down his sides to palm his ass.

"Bas..." Kurt said a little breathless.

"Sorry." Sebastian replied about to retract his hands when Kurt said,

"Don't be." Before Sebastian could take in his words, Kurt was kissing him again.

"Kurt, how 'bout we go to bed before we get carried away?" Sebastian said pulling back.

"Okay." Kurt agreed, situating so that him and Sebastian were spooning.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up to empty bed.

"Bas?" he called out.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked walking in with a towel around his waist, and his hair dripping from the shower.

"Oh there you are." Kurt said getting up to kiss him.

"Hey guess what." Sebastian said brightly.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"We have the house to ourselves. My parents are driving Stacy cross-country for some big concert, and won't be back 'till next week." He smiled putting his arms around Kurt.

"So, what do you wanna do Mr. Smythe?" Kurt asked.

"Movie?" Sebastian asked.

"What movie?"

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked hopefully.

"Which one is that?" Kurt asked, he wasn't that big on Harry Potter.

"The second one." Sebastian gave him a look that said 'obviously'.

"Well I've never seen Harry Potter." Kurt admitted.

"What?" Sebastian exploded.

"Sorry?" Kurt didn't know why he was so mad.

"Okay, Harry Potter marathon." Sebastian got very excited.

* * *

Sebastian and Kurt were duddling watching 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince', when Sebastian noticed something.

"You know, it's really mean to tease me like that Kurtsie." He said faking sadness.

"What are you talking about now, i still don't know why Ron and Hermione aren't together." Kurt said.

"Your shirt. It has one more button undone than usual." He stated glancing at the forth button down, the one that was usually closed. Sebastian's button down was already completely open.

"Sorry," Kurt said, "let me fix that." he bagan to undo all the buttons then threw the artical of clothing to the floor. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." Sebastian smirked.

"Now, you're being unfair." Kurt accused.

"How?" Sebastian asked.

"You're wearing more clothes then me." Kurt expected him to take of his shirt, that was already completely undone. Instead he got up of the bed, and slid his pants off, 'till he was only wearing boxers.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"No." Kurt said sternly.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"Because I want you in my mouth, now!" Kurt said getting down of the bed and sitting in front of Sebastian.

"Kurt, I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with." Sebastian warned as he felt a drop, (just a drop), of pre-cum slide down his shaft.

Kurt tugged Sebastian's boxers down to his ankles, and pushed Sebastian to sit on the bed.

"Believe me I'm more than comfortable." he said as he got up and grabbed some lube from Sebastian's dresser.

"Kurt are you sure?" Sebastian questioned, "I mean I really want to, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm sure Bas, now shhh." Kurt said.

He spred some lube across his hands, and began to thrust. Gentely at first, then a little harder. Kurt dipped his head, and circled his mouth around Sebastian's cock. He pulled off, then dipped his head again. The second time he went all the way. As he pulled his mouth closer ot the head, then back down, he teased Sebastian's entrance with his thumb. Sebastian threw his head back and let out a very load moan. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and smiled around his cock. Sebastian began thrusting his hips, driving his cock deeper.

"Baby...I'm...oooh...i'm close...oh" Sebastian said and Kurt slowed down, by a fraction.

Kurt worked Sebastian through is orgasm, beginning to get hard. Kurt could taste his pre-cum, and sped up. Sebastian released, and Kurt swallowed. He pulled off with a little pop, making sure he got every last drop.

"Wow, Kurt where the hell did you learn to do that?" Sebastian asked.

"Do what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Your mouth is fucking amazing." he deadpanned.

"Awe, thanks." Kurt smiled sweetly. "Now, can you please tell me why Ron and Hermione aren't together?" Kurt asked.

* * *

Dave and Oliver were coming back from the movies when Jeff and Nick practically jumped them.

"Hey guys!" Nick said very happily.

"Um could you not try to kill us?" Dave asked, straightening his now wrinkled shirt.

"Sorry." Jeff said looking very sad.

"It's not your fault Jeffy, Davie's just upset because the movie didn't end the way he wanted." Oliver said smiling goofly at Dave.

"Hey, Amanda was supposed to be with Ben, they were in love sense they were kids." Dave shot at him.

"But," Oliver started, "Donald loved Amanda with all his heart. They were soul-mates." he stated.

"Wait," Nick cut in, "You guys went to see chick-flick?" he asked in between giggles.

"Um Nicky?" Jeff began, "Wasn't it you, who wanted to watch The Lucky One last night?" Jeff asked.

"Hey, that was a good movie." Nick defended.

"Please, you only wanted to see it because you have a huge cruch on Zac Efron." Jeff accused.

"Not true." Nick denied weakly.

"Anyway," Jeff turned to Dave and Oliver who were laughing at the two, "What's new with you? Did you have fun?" he asked.

Dave and Oliver had been on three dates sense the Breadsticks...incident. They had discussed there relationship about fifteen minutes ago in the car ride back. It had been very awkward to say the least.

"We had fun." Dave answered half the question not sure if him and Oliver were on the same page with their relationship.

"And we're offically together." Oliver added telling Dave they were on the same page.

A/N: Okay so I've only written smut once before, and it wasn't even posted. I had to end it kinda weird because I didn't know what else to do. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Is was kind of a filler for most relationships and where everyone was! Thanks...REVIEW? p.s. my chapter uploads may slow down on both of my stories because my beta is super busy. If there is any mistakes it's because I had to beta this myself.


	23. Chapter 22: Ron's Issues

Chapter 22: Ron's Issues

Some people are just mean. People think mean is such a small word, but when you're so blown away by a heinous act, the only word that fits the bill is...mean. Mean is a word that can be used in so many situations, about so many different people, for so many different reasons. For Blaine Anderson the situation was some fucking dick had stole away the one person in his life who understood him. For Blaine Anderson the person was Sebastian Smythe. For Blaine Anderson the reason was taking away Kurt, and Blaine wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hi? Kurt?" Blaine asked when someone picked up the line.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked shocked. "It's 12:47 at night, I'm in the middle of the '50 Greatest Harry Potter Moments', and I haven't done my nightly skin-care routine yet...why are you calling?" Kurt asked exasperated.

"You like Harry Potter? Since when? Why didn't you ever tell me? Did you ever see A Ve-" Blaine was cut off.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed into the phone. "Focus, why are you calling?" he asked, knowing Blaine had ADHD.

"Oh right. I wanted to apologize." Blaine said.

"For what?" Kurt asked thinking about the many things Blaine had done lately, Blaine was just so out of character these days.

"For everything. And before you ask...no, not the break-up. I'm done trying to get you back, I think we were better off as friends anyway. I'm apologizing for being rude about Sebastian, for the dirty looks in class, for moping around in Glee, and the whole bathroom incident.." Blaine didn't want Kurt with Sebastian but he was telling the truth, he now realized that even though he may love Kurt, he was not in love with Kurt. Blaine wanted to be his friend again, and if that meant accepting Sebastian being a part of Kurt's life then fine.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt asked beginning to sound very happy. "Well thank you for apologizing, and even though I admit you did some really horrible stuff, I also admit I miss you as my friend."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Blaine I think all three of us had our fair share of slips, how bout I text you later kay? I'm a little busy right now?" Kurt asked as number seven of the '50 Greatest Harry Potter Moments' came on the screen.

"Okay, but sometime in the near future you need to tell me about that whole Harry Potter thing." Blaine said laughing.

"Okay, I promise. Bye, text you round three if that's okay?" Kurt asked already knowing Blaine didn't go to bed 'till around six a.m. anyway.

"Yeah that's cool, bye Kurt." Blaine said right before Kurt hung up.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked. He had been watching Kurt sense he heard 'Blaine? It's 12:47...', he wanted to know why Kurt had used the word 'friend' as well. "So what was that about?" Sebastian asked.

"Look I know you hate Blaine but, can I tell you story?" Kurt asked, knowing Sebastian would understand if he heard everything.

"Sure?" Sebastian asked confused out of his mind.

"Once upon time there was a young boy about 15? He was bullied at school, people didn't like who he was or the way he acted. His name was Kurt Hummel." Kurt paused to take a breath and calm down before he began his story...that's when Sebastian cut in.

"Kurt?" Sebastian had a very sad look that matched his voice, "Please, I don't want to hear this." Sebastian knew he was being rude but how was he supposed to sit here and listen to his boyfriend talk about being pushed around by some stupid jerks?

"Bas, I don't wanna tell this anymore then you wanna listen...but you have to know, okay?" Sebastian nodded. "Kurt was in a glee club called the New Directions, and he was...different. During his sophomore year of high school he was a closet gay. Everyone around him could tell he was gay, I mean it was completely obvious, but he still tried to convince people he was straight. The first real friend he had was a girl, shocker, named Mercedes Jones. They became friends while bonding over fashion. There was a small incident during a school car wash when Mercedes admitted to Kurt that she liked him..." Sebastian stopped him.

"Wait a sec. Mercedes likes you? Or liked you?" Sebastian asked shocked.

"Yes Mercedes liked Kurt, but Kurt was in love with someone else. A football player named Finn Hudson," Sebastian cut him off again.

"Wait, so you were in love with your step-brother?" Sebastian asked laughing.

"Can you stop interrupting?" Kurt asked a blush creeping up his chest.

"Sorry go on, I'll leave my questions too the end." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh Gaga, anyway...but considering Kurt was a closet gay he told his best friend that he was in love with Rachel Berry. Mercedes Jones was a very violent person, so she threw a rock through his truck window. Anyway back to the bullying, when you only have one friend they can't always be there for you. There was the football team, they were the biggest problem. There was four major threats on the football team, number one Finn Hudson- Kurt didn't see him as a threat though. Kurt was blinded by love. Second there was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- Kurt didn't really care about being bullied by Noah because Noah wasn't doing it because he was gay, Noah was doing it because he was a BAMF. He needed to prove how bad he was. Third David Karofsky- David was one of Kurt's biggest issues, Kurt didn't know why though. Fourth Azimio Thomas- Azimio was bullying him because he was David's best friend and he thought that throwing slushies, and tossing Kurt into dumpsters was funny. Kurt was dancing to Single Ladies one day with two of his new friends from New Directions, Brittany Peirce and Tina Cohen-Chang. His father Burt Hummel, ended up walking in on them dancing. Kurt was in a liatard and Brittany said he was exorcising because he was the kicker on the football team. So Kurt still in the closet (to his father anyway) tried out for the football team, and surprisingly got the spot. After the very first game, that he won I might add, he came out to his father, and Burt told him that he'd known ever since Kurt was three years old. Even though he could tell his Dad anything now he never told him about the bullying, Kurt never let anyone know about the bullying because Kurt was strong. He could handle it all himself until...until it got much worse. Finn and Noah had stopped after they had joined glee, but Azimio and Karofsky kept at it. Karofsky seemed to be getting more and more mad all the time. His shoves were getting worse, his tosses were getting less careful, and his threats were getting more violent. One day when Kurt was making plans with the glee club for an assignment, Noah told him to "Go be useful and spy on the..." well I can't recall the exact word he used, but he meant Warblers. So Kurt went to a school named Dalton to spy on an enemy glee club...The Warblers. He didn't know that they wore uniforms so he was very out of place. He met a boy on the stair-case. That boy's name was Blaine Anderson. Kurt, had issues with love. When he fell, he fell fast and hard. Kurt fell for Blaine within three seconds. Blaine showed him to the Warblers, and excused himself...so he could take lead position. They sang Teenage Dream, and Kurt could swear that Blaine was singing right to him. After that Kurt went and had coffee with three of the Warblers, one of which was none other that Blaine. At this coffee session he learned that Blaine too was gay. Blaine saw that something was wrong with Kurt, and he asked his two friends to leave so him and Kurt could talk privately. He asked Kurt what was wrong and Kurt just broke down and told Blaine all about the bullying. Blaine told him to have "Courage". For the next couple of days he would text Kurt about six times a day. The text was always just one word..."Courage". He and Blaine had become great friends. One day when Kurt was minding his own business as usual Karofsky pushed him too far. Kurt remembering to have "Courage" chased after him. He chased Karofsky into the guys locker room. He was so fed up with everything that he just kept screaming at Karofsky. He told Karofsky that he couldn't punch the gay outta him anymore then he could punch the ignoramus outta Karofsky. Then out of no where Karofsky kissed him. Kurt was terrified, and ran. The next day he told Kurt that if he told anyone he'd kill him. Kurt got so scared that he fled. He started at Dalton and got back on his own two feet. Blaine was helping him all the way, and through there friendship a romance blossomed." Kurt took a breath as he finished his story.

"Kurt..." Sebastian was shocked, "I-I had no idea." Sebastian didn't know what else to say.

Kurt, ready to start bawling, snuggled closer to Sebastian.

"Now do you understand why I want to save my friendship with Blaine?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes, and though I may not approve...I trust you and will support you." Sebastian agreed deciding to give the hobbit one last chance.

"Okay now I have one more question," Sebastian gestured for him to continue, "You still haven't told me why Ron and Hermione took...FOREVER to get together." Kurt gave him a flirtly glare.

"Well, how I see it is, Ron and Hermione were at each others throuts for such a long time, that when they started to realize that they had feelings for one another they got scared, and tried to hide from each other, but in the end Ron realized that love was always right." Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

Kurt realized as he lied with his boyfriend that he was totally and completely in love with Sebastian.

**A/N: So I know that wasn't much of a chapter but I just wanted to give you something. So I'M BACK...*cough* 'cause I got fired *cough*...And this was more a chapter to get Kurt and Blaine back together as friends. So please reveiw if you want them to be friends or not.**  
**p.s.I don't think I'll do anymore smut because I just don't think I'm the right person for it!REVEIW!**


	24. Chapter 23: A LG A BM and The L Word

**Chapter 23: A little girl, A big man, and the L word**.

**A/N: Hey sorry but thought I might let you know that "Keep Your Friends Close" will be going on a...DON'T SHOOT ME...10 week hiatus. SORRY! But it's just that it's getting hard working out the kinks, Anyway hope you like this Chapter.**

That night Sebastian nodded off, after a rather...fun...night Kurt stayed up to text Blaine...after he took a shower and stuff.

_Kurt- Hey Blaine._

_Blaine- Hi. How are things?_

_Kurt- good Sebastian just fell asleep about 45 minutes ago._

_Blaine- You're at Sebastian's house?_

_Kurt- Yeah, oh and to let you know...he's the reason I'm hooked on HP now._

_Blaine- Oh well that's good. HP is amazing I love him, the books, the actors, the movies, fan based musicals...stuff like that._

_Kurt- Really? That's interesting._

Blaine- Yeah well I just wanted to say I'm really happy we're friends again. Anyway Mr. Figgin's "holiday" break isn't over for a while so see ya at school in a couple weeks!

Kurt- Oh yeah his "3 week Principle s holiday" is over in two Monday's...see you then Blaine bye!

Blaine- Night!

...A week and a half later...

Kurt awoke one musky Saturday morning. It was dark outside and it was about 5:57. Kurt got up and walked over to Sebastian's dresser, he got out one of Sebastian's black T-shirts and a pair of red skinny jeans. Even though Kurt had his clothes in his suitcase he had come to enjoy wearing Sebastian's clothes over the last week. Kurt was actually really excited for today. Stacy was coming back from the "Starkid" concert today, and he had big plans. He hadn't told Sebastian yet but he wanted to take her to see "Anne of Green Gables" the musical. He didn't tell Sebastian because he was scared Sebastian wouldn't want to come with him, and he really wanted to take Stacy. After Kurt was dressed and had washed his face, he went downstairs to make some breakfast. He made Sebastian and himself some coffee, and as he went to look in the cabinets he saw an interesting bottle.

Sebastian rolled around in his bed, and realized Kurt must be making breakfast...again. He turned to the clock it was 7:38. He got up and went into the bathroom. He took a shower, shaved, and got dressed within 15 minutes. He ran downstairs to find Kurt sitting at the table reading Vogue, and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast across from him. He sat down and took a drink of his coffee, then almost spit it right back out.

"Kurt?" he practically yelled.

Instead of responding, Kurt burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Really Kurt? Courvoisier?" Sebastian couldn't believe his boyfriend.

"Sorry. I thought you liked it that way?" Kurt questioned with the most innocent look on his face.

"Well, I do...but that's not the point. Where the hell did you find it? I thought I put it in the wine cellar." Sebastian thought really hard about it for about a half a minute. "Oh darn I put it in the cadinet 2 weeks ago when I was really upset." Sebastian realized as he thought about it.

"Bas?" Kurt asked worried, "You drink when you're angry or upset?"

"No Kurt. I'm not an angry alcoholic. I decided to have a glass and then my Dad texted me and told me that my aunt's cancer might be back." Sebastian grimaced a little.

"What?" Kurt asked shocked. "Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Kurt couldn't believe Sebastian would keep something like this from him.

Kurt knew how much Sebastian cared about his aunt. Sebastian had stayed with his aunt and uncle while in Paris, they had become very close.

"Because I didn't want to put any more stress in the air unless it was true, good news...the cancer's not back it was just some blood pressure pains." Sebastian smiled a little at the mention of the cancer not being back.

"Well that's good, I just don't want you to be drinking when you're upset." Kurt said still a little concerned.

"Me either, I put it away as soon as I got the text, don't worry Kurtsie." Sebastian got up and went to go kiss his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt loved these mornings with Sebastian, but for him everything had been a little awkward lately. Ever since Kurt realized he loved Sebastian, things had become so much more complicated.

"-!" They heard a small girl screech as Stacy came running at them from around the corner.

"Prince Kurty!" She squealed, "You're still here." She jumped to give him a hug, and this time he picked her up and spun her around as she giggled.

As Sebastian watched Kurt spin Stacy around, he could picture them 10 years later. Kurt doing the exact same thing but in a different house, in a work suit, and with a different girl. He could see him spinning around a small girl with Kurt's eyes and a light blonde hair color.

"Sebastian." His mother said happily as she came in. She walked over and gave him a hug as Kurt put Stacy down. "Kurt." She smiled at him.

"Hi, Olivia. How was the concert?" He asked.

"Ugh, don't even get me started it was..." Stacy cut her off.

"Space Tour." She corrected Kurt.

"Stacy it's not polite to interrupt." Her mother scolded.

"Sorry. But it's called a Space Tour not a concert." she smiled innocently.

"Well as I was saying the...Space Tour...was very loud, and very crowded." She looked exhausted, well that's what Kurt thought until Patrick came in the door.

"Hey Dad, you look awful." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Yeah? Well I feel worse. Hey Kurt." He smiled at Kurt as he went to the fridge to get a diet coke, considering he had diabetes.

"Hi Patrick." Kurt beamed, "Do you mind if I take your daughter out for the day...with her permission?" Kurt asked politely.

"Of coarse not...knock yourself out." He said as he took his wife's hand, so she could help him put away the bags.

Kurt bent down, so that he was at eye level with Stacy.

"Do you wanna go see a musical today?" Kurt asked the excited 5 year old.

"Yay!" was her only answer.

"What musical?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Anne!" Kurt was grinning ear to ear now!

When Kurt Stacy and Sebastian got to the theatre Stacy was still bouncing. She had read "Anne of Green Gables" more then she could count, but for some odd reason had never seen the musical. What surprised Kurt more than that, was the fact that Sebastian had seen it multiple times. As they sat in the seats Kurt remembered something, even though he loved musicals for those couple seconds when it went pitch black he got scared. He would usually grab Rachel or Mercedes' hand, well this was going to be awkward.

"Um Sebastian?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back as he watched Stacy.

"I might grab your hand when the lights go out, I'm terrified of the dark." he said sheepishly.

Instead of answering Sebastian took Kurt's hand and linked their fingers, he then turned to look at Kurt.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said as the butterflies went at it again.

As the cast started to sing "Ice Cream" Kurt noticed Stacy had fallen asleep, probably because she was so tired from the conc-Space Tour. He nudged Sebastian and gestured to Stacy.

"Do you think I should wake her up?" Sebastian asked.

"Naw, the musical's almost over, just wait till then." Kurt said, then something struck a thought and Kurt could think of a better time, then in a theatre. "Sebastian?" Kurt whispered yet again.

"Yeah babe?" he asked eyes trained on the show in front of him.

"I- I love you." he said as he quickly turned back to the show.

**A/N: _What's Sebastian's response? Does he even know what love is yet? Is he ready for that?_ REVEIW!**


	25. Chapter 24: Relationship Problems

Chapter 24: Relationship Problems

Sebastian still didn't move his eyes from the show. He couldn't believe it, did Kurt just say "I love you"? Sebastian was so confused. They'd only been together a short while. I mean Sebastian thought he loved Kurt, but he wasn't sure, as he'd mentioned before he'd only been in two relationships before...both ending badly. In those two relationships he had felt the same way he felt about Kurt right now. Sebastian didn't believe he loved Kurt, he wanted to but he wasn't sure if he did. If he didn't he was sure as hell going in that direction. He knew he should say I love you too, but he had promised himself not to lie in this relationship, and he still didn't know if he was. He hated the feeling he had inside him, he felt so special...yet so sick. He didn't want to do this to Kurt but he had to, for both of them.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked taking a big breath as he turned to face his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked still holding his breath.

"I-I don-I don't think I love you." he finished.

Kurt's heart broke inside him. Kurt loved Sebastian so much that he just assumed Sebastian would say it back. Now that Sebastian had shared his feelings, Kurt realized something. The Sebastian that he and Blaine knew was different from the one he was dating. Kurt realized that the small evil part of Sebastian, was always going to be a part of him. Kurt couldn't take this feeling inside him, he'd had his heart broken enough already.

"I have-I have to go." Kurt got up without waiting for a response, and quickly left the theatre room.

Kurt left the theatre, and went down the street to one of his favourite bakery's. When he got inside he was happy to see his friend Millisa was working today.

"Kurt?" She asked running out from behind the counter. "Why are you crying?" she asked shocked.

"I forgot my phone at my...a friends house. Can I use your phone?" he asked, his voice as level as he could manage.

"Of coarse." usually she would get the store phone, but this was a friend so she pulled out her cell.

Kurt took it from her and called Mercedes.

"Hey Boo." She said brightly as she picked up.

"Can-can you come pick me up?" he asked with a sniffle or two.

"Sure, is everything okay?" She asked worried.

"No, we'll need ice cream, popcorn, diet coke, Rachel, and at least four musicals...anything but "Anne of Green Gables" please."he begged.

"Sure thing, I'm in my car. Gimme a sec." She texted Rachel what to get, "Okay, where are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm a-at the bakery wi-with Millisa." he said trying and failing to hold back the tears.

"Okay hold on, I'm on my way." Mercedes said and the line went dead.

* * *

Back at the theatre Sebastian was shocked. Did Kurt just break up with him? Did he need space? Why were relationships so complicated? He wanted to run after Kurt, but he had to take Stacy home. He woke her up when the show was over, she squinted and looked around. It was obvious what she was looking for.

"Where is Prince Kurty?" she asked slightly upset from being woken up from her nap.

"He had to leave." Sebastian said in a very sad voice.

Stacy looked at him confused.

"Why didn't he say goodbye?" she asked upset, and a little hurt.

"He had to leave right away, and he didn't have time." Sebastian answered apologetically.

"Oh, well...will he be at home?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry Princess, but I don't think so." Sebastian answered wondering if Kurt would ever be back.

* * *

"So he just, said he didn't love you?" Mercedes asked horrified.

"He said and I quote "I don't think I love you"." Kurt said in a half angry, half broken voice.

"I told you he was no good." Rachel announced.

"Rachel!" Mercedes scolded.

"What? It's true." Rachel reasoned.

"And our boy just got his heart broken, don't you think you could have waited a while for the 'I told you so' speech?" Mercedes glared at her.

"It's fine Mercedes." Kurt said not wanting to hear the two girls fight. "Rachel did tell me."

"Hmmph." Was Rachel's only response, but you could hear the snark in it.

* * *

Sebastian was in his room thinking. He decided to text Kurt.

Sebastian 3- Are we...y'know what, can you just call so we can talk?

Sebastian sent it then heard "As Long As You're Mine" blare from his desk. He got up to go look, and sure enough Kurt's phone was there. Sebastian realized this gave him a rational reason to go see Kurt. He got Kurt's bags, his phone, and anything else that he was sure was Kurt's and headed out.

When Sebastian got to Kurt's house he hesitated on the door step. Finally he knocked.

"Hello Sebastian." Burt Hummel smiled as he opened the door.

"Is Kurt home?" Sebastian asked carefully.

Burt frowned at this.

"No, I thought he was at your house." Burt gave him a cold look.

"Well, we kinda got in a fight, and he left. So I brought his stuff." Sebastian answered gesturing to Kurts bags in his hands.

"Thank you for bringing his stuff, I'll tell him you were here." Burt said as he took Kurt's bags from Sebastian.

"Bye Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said as he turned.

"Burt, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." Burt said before he closed the door.

As Sebastian got in the car, he hoped with all his heart that Kurt's father was right.

* * *

_Kurt- Hi._

_Blaine- Is everything okay?_

_Kurt- Why do you ask?_

_Blaine- Because you never just say hi. You say hello, hey, hi how are you, what's up? but never just...hi!_

_Kurt- Wow, you really do know me. Me and Sebastian just had our first fight._

_Blaine- What happened?_

_Kurt- let's just say he doesn't feel the same way._

_Blaine- You said I love you didn't you?_

_Kurt- Yeah, and he doesn't feel the same way._

_Blaine- did you ever think maybe he just wasn't ready, and he's still trying to figure everything out?_

_Kurt- No. Thanks Blaine you're a really good friend Blaine. Night._

_Blaine- Night Kurt!_

**A/N: So that was kind of short but my mind just kept screaming at me to write it. Now I understand some might be mad about this chapter, but a relationship can't be completely perfect. They needed to have a fight sooner or later so why not get it over with? So I can't believe I uploaded this fast. REVEIW please!**


	26. Chapter 25: The Big Brother

Chapter 25: The Big Brother

**A/N: Hey so guess what I put up a new story...a Klaine one for all you naughty double-shippers...JK you all rock. Also the book I mention Oliver reading...The Land Of Stories is Chris Colfer's new book. Okay so one of my awesome readers reminded me that Kurt and Sebastian already said I love you...but what I left out of that chapter was that Sebastian just said it because he wanted Emma to screw off and leave Kurt alone. It wasn't a real I love you, it was more of a heat of the moment I love you...so it doesn't count. Don't hate me for messing up...love you all!**

When Kurt went to school on Monday, he didn't pick up Sebastian like every other day. He didn't stop at the Lima Bean for his morning cup like every day. He also didn't play the hot 105.5 like every other day, mostly because there was no one to sing with. Kurt had done his best not to cry on his way to school. Why the hell did he have to be so damn emotional. When he got to school he saw one face he had never been so happy to see before:

Blaine.

Kurt got out of his car just as the tears started to flow. He ran over to Blaine, and Blaine opened his arms for him. Holding Kurt in his arms felt so natural, like he was shaped for them or something. When Blaine told Kurt he wanted to be friends, he was being honest...at the time. Now having Kurt back in his arms he didn't want to let him go, and didn't seem like Kurt was letting go anytime soon.

"Hey, come on Kurty." Blaine smiled at him, but Kurt wouldn't look. "What happened now?" he asked concerned for his friend.

"I-It's sti-ill Seb-eb-eb-astian." Kurt sobbed, "I hav-hav-en't answer-wer-wered his calls, or r-r-read his texts. I ju-just ca-can't it's t-t-too har-ar-ard." Kurt couldn't hold the tears back.

"Hey come on now, why don't we go inside?" Blaine suggested already steering him toward the school. As they walked, Kurt clung to Blaine like it was Marc Jocobs new collection.

When they got into the school, they made a B-line for the glee room. When they got inside Kurt's tears calmed down a bit. They sat down so they could talk about it for a bit.

"Okay so what about our conversation the other night via text massage?" Blaine asked confused.

"What...*sniffle*...do you mean?" Kurt asked dabbing his eyes with a wet-nap, trying to get rid of the puffyness.

"I thought you were going to talk to him, straighten things out." he gave Kurt one of his breathtaking smiles.

"I was but what is there to straighten out? Blaine, listen. I said I loved him, and he said he didn't love me. End of story." Kurt said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well Kurt I'm sorry you have to go threw this," Blaine knew he shouldn't take the path he was about to but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted Kurt and THAT was the end of the story, "better you find out now, instead when you're already in too deep right?" Blaine said knowing it was lies.

"I guess." Kurt started to sob again, just a little tough.

* * *

As Sebastian walked into class that morning, he felt awful. Kurt hadn't answered any of his texts, and he hadn't been to his locker all morning. As he sat down he noticed Kurt wasn't there yet, that he expected...what he had not expected was a certain hobbit also absent.

His raised his hand carefully.

"Yes Sebastian?" the teacher asked cheery.

"Um, Mrs. Jules, I forgot something in my locker. Can I go get it?" he asked nervously.

"What did you forget?" she asked curiously.

Sebastian thought quickly, "My scribbler...I grabbed the wrong one by mistake." he smiled sheepishly.

"Go ahead Sebastian." he smiled at one of her new favourite students.

"Thanks." he said hastily, as he got up and fled the room to look for his boy- to look for Kurt. He still wasn't sure where they stood.

He checked the girls washroom, and the guys locker room with no luck. His next stop was the choir room, when he got there his jaw dropped.

Kurt was snuggling up to the fucking hobbit.

What the fuck? he thought to himself.

Kurt looked like he was pretty comfortable where he was, that clarified things for Sebastian. He couldn't believe this, Kurt was just giving up because things got difficult. Sebastian stormed out of the school, and jumped in his car. As he left the school, he felt one (just one) hot tear fall.

* * *

As Dave walked into his dorm room he was extremely happy. There on the other bed sat his amazing boyfriend...Oliver Johnny Clyke.

"Hey!" Dave said as he dropped his bag and took off his shoes.

"How was your day?" Oliver asked smiling up from his book, The Land Of Stories.

"Good, but there was one draw back," Dave said as he came over and sat on Oliver's bed.

"And what was that?" Oliver asked.

"I barely saw you." he said leaning over and kissing Oliver.

"Well, I missed you too." he whispered as he kissed David back.

David could of stayed there all day, but just that moment Nick and Jeff stormed in.

"Hey, you guys wanna not make out for like 10 minutes? We have an emergency." Jeff asked sweetly.

"Hey, you guys wanna knock?" Oliver asked, stunned at how the two just came and went as they pleased.

"Help now, fight later." Nick stated. "Sebastian is downstairs and if we don't help soon I think he might cry." Nick reminded his boyfriend.

"Wait what?" Dave asked, jumping up off the bed.

"Him and Kurt got in some stupid fight a couple days ago, and he said something about love...something about not answering...and something about Kurt getting back together with Blaine." Jeff explained, still a little shocked himself.

"Who's Kurt?" Oliver asked.

"A good friend and Sebastian's boyfriend...or ex?" Jeff answered confused.

"Okay, Who's Blaine?" Oliver asked.

"A little gell-headed hobbit I slept with." Dave answered normally.

"What?" Oliver stared at Dave shell-shocked.

* * *

"So," Blaine looked at Kurt, "I know we should go to class but do you maybe want me to take you home or something. I just don't think you'll be able to concentrate on anything while you're like this." Blaine offered.

Kurt finally looked at Blaine. Kurt found himself lost in the eyes of his first love (Finn doesn't count because it was really his first crush, so he just thought it was love), Kurt had to admit he missed these moments. Kurt thought about maybe just leaning a little bit closer, closing that distance, just once more...

...Luckily his best friend Mercedes strode in before he could do something stupid.

"Finally," she said as everyone else came in behind her, "We've been looking everywhere for you guys...wait," she looked around, "Where's Sebastian?" she asked confused.

"Who cares." Kurt muttered.

"Wait, why the hell do you have your freaking arms around him?" Sam shot at Blaine.

Before he could respond Rachel began to look hopeful, "Are you two back together?" she asked.

"No!" Kurt and Blaine answered right away.

"Then why you all over each other?" Santana smirked.

"Me and Sebastian got in a fight, and I guess I kinda broke down, Blaine was here to help." Kurt explained.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what it looked like when we walked in," Puck laughed.

Mercedes snapped her fingers, "Guys!" she called them to attention, "We still need to find Sebastian."

"Where does he go when he's upset?" Brittany asked, not really interested.

"The Warblers, at Dalton?" Kurt suggested.

"Off to Dalton." Mercedes said as her and everyone else turned towards the parking lot.

Kurt and Blaine trailed after. Kurt couldn't believe they were all cutting school for this.

* * *

When they got to Dalton Academy they went straight to the Warbler's hall. When they got there they found Nick, Jeff, Dave, and Oliver all trying to comfort Sebastian.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt?" Sebastian looked up.

Kurt couldn't even look at Sebastian, he ended up running down the hall. Blaine was about to chase after him, but Sam just shook his head.

"I'll get him." he said, as he turned to follow Kurt.

Sebastian was going to go after him, and explain everything, but Mercedes stopped him.

"Ah, hell to the no. You're gonna stay here and explain what happened rich boy." she demanded.

"Ugh, fine." Sebastian sighed as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. "You might wanna sit it's sort of a long story." he gestured to the sofas.

After about a minute and a helf they were all on sofas, chairs, and the floor.

"Okay," Sebastian sighed again. "So I have a little sister named Stacy, and she loves Kurt." he was cut off...

"Who doesn't?" Asked Rachel.

"Of coarse she does" Mercedes smiled.

"Awe." Nick, Jeff and Brittany swooned.

"Let the boy continue," Santana hushed them.

"So anyway when she got back from the concert she went to, Kurt decided to take her to Anne of Green Gables." cut off again...

"That's sweet." said Finn.

"Really dude? Sweet?" Puck asked.

"Shut up." David was getting fed up with them.

"Anyway he said I love you, and I just got really confused...and I wasn't sure if I loved him or if I just really liked him, and I didn't wanna lie. So I told him that I didn't think I was in love with him...but now that I've went two days without any contact once so ever I know I love him and I just want him to know that." Sebastian let out a breath when he finshed. Half of the group was shocked-Rachel/Joe/Quinn/Santana/Blaine/Puck/and Suger and half thought that was the cutest thing they ever heard- Oliver/David/Jeff/Nick/Brittany/Finn/Artie/and Mercedes.

* * *

In another room Sam was talking to Kurt.

"Look Kurt truthfully I don't think Blaine or Sebastian deserves you." he stated. "I mean if I was bi, dude I totally be after you." Kurt went scarlet at that comment. "But if there's two things I know it's that one: you love Sebastian with all your heart, and two: he's not a liar. Maybe he was just confused. Give him time okay?" Sam smiled as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"You're the best brother ever." Kurt whispered.

As Sam let go he pushed Kurt in the direction of the door, "Now, go get your man." he smiled.

"Sam?" Kurt asked amused.

"Hmmh?" he asked looking around.

"If that sentance says anything...it says you have been hanging around Mercedes too much." he gave a smirk to his "brother" as he dissapeared.

**A/N: So this wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be, sorry if it sucks. But I had trouble putting it together. I wanted to get everyone into one room to work it all out, but I also wanted Blaine to try to get back together with Kurt. It kind of got out of controle from there. Sorry! REVIEW?**


	27. Chapter 26: Sorry?

Chapter 26: Sorry?

A/N: First of all I wanna say sorry because this is very SHORT!

As Kurt walked back to the Warblers Hall, he heard arguing.

"Why the fuck are you screaming at me?" he heard Blaine shout.

"Because you were fucking cuddling with my boyfriend." Sebastian shouted back.

"Are you even sure he's still your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, "I mean he was pretty pissed." Kurt could hear Blaine smiling.

What the fuck? Why is Blaine happy? I thought he was trying to be my friend? Kurt was so confused. He walked into the hall.

"Yes, I'm still his boyfriend." Kurt said as he walked in and stood by the doors.

"Kurt." sebastian looked at him, like he didn't know what to say.

"Yes I'm Kurt." he smiled at Sebastian then turned to Blaine, "Why are you two shouting at each other?" he asked.

"Well he was pissed that I was helping you earlier." Blaine stated.

"Oh 'cause we were cuddling?" Kurt asked turning to Sebastian.

"Well, yeah." Sebastian deadpanned.

"How do you even know about that?" Kurt asked.

"I went looking for you when you skipped homeroom." he answered as Sam walked back in.

"Oh, well sorry about that. I just gotten in a huge fight with my boyfriend and I was upset. Not to mention I'm a cuddle slut." before Sebastian could respond:

"It's true." Puck said.

"Oh yeah," Sam helped, "Good cuddles." he added.

"Wait do you fucking cuddle with everyone?" he asked.

"Um, nope. Just you, Blaine, Sam, and Noah." he smiled shyly.

"Wanky."

"Really Santana?" Rachel asked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Sooooooo," Sebastian broke in, "does that mean you're not still mad at me?" he asked timidly.

Kurt walked over to Sebastian and kissed him. "No, I'll wait as long as you need." he whispered in his ear.

"Well, you're not going to be doing much waiting," Sebastian said as they pulled away, "I love you too." he smiled at Kurt.

"Bas, you don't have to say it," Kurt sighed.

"I know, but it's true. I realized it when I could no longer talk to you, kiss you, hug you, or cuddle with you. It showed me how much you really mean to me."

"Awe." they heard Brittany, Jeff and Nick say in unison.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you Blaine." Sebastian apologized.

"Actually I think I should apologize," Blaine said looking at Kurt, "Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I should have told you it was inappropriate, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt smiled at him.

In this moment Blaine decided he wouldn't take Kurt back unless Kurt wanted to. He wouldn't try to win him back, Kurt was a person and could make his own choices!

"So you're cool now?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Sebastian answered.

Breaths were let out all through the Warbler Hall.

"Good we can go back to school." Tina said.

"And you two can go back to making out." Jeff said to Oliver and David.

"Dude!" Dave stared at him, as he turned red.

"Wow, Karofsky. Way to go." Puck started laughing.

"So these are your friends?" Oliver asked.

"Sadly...yes!" Dave shook his head, in a shameful manner.

"I like them." Oliver smiled.

"We like you." said Santana.

"Well we don't really know you, but you seem okay. For now." Rachel stated in a stuck up voice.

"Rachel." Finn said in a disapproving voice.

"What, we don't." she said turning her head.

"Well, we're just going to leave." Sebastian said slowly pulling Kurt away.

"Protection!" Artie yelled.

"Dude." David, Finn, and Puck coursed.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Um, hi everyone I'm Oliver." Oliver said randomly.

"Oh no..." David whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You may have just started chaos." David looked to the side to see Rachel coming over, and he really hoped she could start it off civilized.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I am very talented, and this is my fiance Finn." she smiled gesturing to Finn.

"Hey Dude." Finn greeted then went to whisper in Karofsky's ear, "Looks like a keeper I guess, treat him good man...oh and if he starts shit, just give the guys a call. They don't care if you like chicks or dudes they have your back. Azimio still wants to chill, he could care less you know." Finn told him.

David was shocked, he thought all the guys would hate him. "Thanks" he whispered.

"No problems dude." Finn smiled.

"Sanny," Brittany whined, Santana turned to look at her, "Can I take these two home?" she pleaded while hugging Nick and Jeff.

"Brittany, leave the boys alone." Santana said pulling her away, "sorry." she apologized to the two boys.

"It's okay, we've finally met someone with as much energy as us." Jeff said jumping up and down.

Back outside Sebastian and Kurt were talking in Kurt's Navigator.

"So, I wanted to give you something the other day, when Stacy came home but I forgot." he smiled, as he pulled out a couple peices of paper.

"What's this?" Kurt asked taking it.

"An application for Dalton University, I talked to the Dean yesterday he says you have two weeks to get it in." Sebastian said leaning over to kiss him.

"Thanks Bas, this is really great of you." he said as they pulled away.

"Um, Kurt's there's just one little issue with Dalton University, just one though." Sebastian started nervously.

"Which is?" Kurt asked.

A/N: Hey so just a shout out to "gleefan2012" thanks you've been awesome, also just wanna remind you again about the Klaine story...the second chapter is MUCH better, exspecially if you are a Niff fan. Lots of love...REVIEW PLEASE?


	28. Chapter 27: Which Is

Chapter 27: Which Is...

"Which is," Sebastian started, "They have a strict no dating classmates policy. They don't discriminate against gays, it's just they fear relationships within the University damage academic performance." Sebastian said sadly.

"Wait are you saying if we want to go to the same University we have to break up?" Kurt asked shocked.

"No, I'm just saying no one at the University would be aloud to know. People date at Dalton University all the time, but it has to be kept secret." he explained.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to not let the entire world know how much I love you." Kurt said thinking hard.

"Well, you still have two weeks to think about it." Sebastian leaned over to kiss him.

"Now, I was wondering, since we won't get to school in time for classes. Did you wanna go hang out at my house?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure. I miss Stacy to tell you the truth." Kurt said smiling.

Sebastian frowned slightly at this.

"Something wrong Bas?"

"I found Stacy crying last night." he admitted slowly.

"Why was she crying?" Kurt asked concerned.

"She said she was sad that my prince ran away." Sebastian whispered with a hollow laugh.

"Awe, well we better go show her that your prince isn't running away anytime soon." Kurt said taking Sebastian's hand, and starting his car with the other.

* * *

When they got to Sebastian's house Stacy was just running in from the us stop. Sebastian got out of the car first.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeby!" she screamed and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Hey Stace, guess who's here?" he said turning so she was facing Kurt, who had just stepped out of the car.

She jumped down and ran over to Kurt. He picked her up and spun her around again.

"Hey there little lady. And how are you." he asked.

"Me and Sebby Webby missed you." she sobbed a little.

Kurt giggled when she said 'Sebby Webby', and Sebastian's cheeks shaded pink just barely noticable.

"Well I missed you guys too. Wanna go inside?" he asked her.

She nodded frantically, and then sprinted to the house pulling Kurt along with her.

When they got inside and Olivia and Patrick greeted Kurt cheerfully.

"So, how are you Kurt?" Olivia asked.

"Good, just had a pretty chaotic day though." he smiled in Sebastian's direction as Stacy showed him a paper she had scrawled something on.

Stacy was an artist, she wanted to publish a book one day.

"Are you staying for supper again?" Patrick asked.

"Um, sure." he smiled.

"Great, hope French Take-out's okay with you?" Olivia asked shyly.

"My favourite. How'd you know?" he asked surprised, the answer he got was not what he was expecting.

"It's Sebastian's favourite...he didn't tell you?" Patrick asked as he left to take Stacy upstairs.

Kurt turned to Sebastian crossing his arms. "No." he stated glaring at the taller boy.

"Well, you see...I didn't really see the point it's always been my favourite since France." he said not looking ?urt directly in the eye.

"Uh huh." Kurt said.

"Oh, shut it. It's not a big deal get over your self." he shot at Kurt.

Olivia was shocked, how could her son talk to his boyfriend like that. She expected Kurt to turn and storm out or something. Not happening.

"Excuse me?" Kurt shot him his bitch glare, "I have to get over myself Mr. Doesn't Bother Me If It Doesn't Bother You?" Kurt sneered.

"Oooo, Kitty's claws are coming out how cute." he said with just the right amount of sarcasm.

"Oh bitch please, at least I don't smell like Craigslist." Kurt mocked.

"Ever gonna find a new insult Gay- Face?" he asked politely.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Oh, hey I wanted to know if you wanted to take a drive, I wanna show you something." Sebastian asked randomly.

"Sure." Kurt said brightly.

As they left Olivia Smyth stared after them stunned. Kurt was defiantly Sebastian's kind of guy.

* * *

"So what did you wanna show me?" Oliver asked as they got out of David's car at a wooded area.

"It's just down this path here." he said pointing to a light path about 10 feet into the forest.

As they were walking down the path, David took the initiative and linked his and Olivers hand.

They made it too a small clearing with a lean hill. On the other side they was a small lake. It was Ohio, so it was kinda polluted, but it was still sweet.

"Ah, David this is beautiful." Oliver said sitting down a small picnic blanket that David obviously set up earlier.

"Thanks I found it last year when things got confusing. It's a nice place to think." he said looking across the lake at nothing in particular.

"So, I know a lot about you thanks to your sweet friends." Oliver smiled goofily, "ask me anything." he smiled up at David from where he was lying down.

"Anything?" David questioned.

"Anything." Oliver confirmed.

"When did you come out?" he asked seriously.

"Last year, I was at a party with some of the football players. They asked if I had a crush on anyone, and I said my ex Jared." he said slowly.

"Wow, did it go over well with your team?" he asked carefully.

Since he had just found out about his former team.

"Yeah they were cool. But all the jokes about "sacking" them never go away." he said sarcastically shaking his head.

David laughed lightly with him.

* * *

When Kurt and Sebastian started to drive Kurt turned on the radio.

And Kurt wanted to change it when he heard the song come on but then:

_Sebastian-_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go_

Kurt was staring at Sebastian. He wasn't actually planning on singing a song about blow jobs. He had to be kidding. Apparently not.

_I'm betting you like bebop And I'm betting you love freak mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet I'm guilty your honor That's just how we live in my genre Who in the hell done paved the road wider?_  
_There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer_

Sebastian was still freaking singing. Oh my god, he had to stop this. IT was really uncomfortable.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

Sebastian was now repeatedly glancing at Kurt.

_It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Permission not approved It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it Give me the perfect picture, never lose it Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Go girl you can twerk it Let me see your whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me Now, shorty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

When the song finished Kurt was still gawking at Sebastian.

"You did not just do that?" Kurt questioned when he found his voice.

"What?" Sebastian asked innocently. "Oh look we're here." he smiled.

Kurt looked at the building in front of them in shock.

"McDonalds?"

**A/N: Okay so guess what! I'm drowning myself in writing I'm uploading a new story on the 15th. It's for a friend of mine for her birthday. So YAY! Anyway please review!**


	29. Chapter 38: McDonalds

Chapter 28: McDonalds?

**A/N: Hey so guess what! An old character will be making a story defining appearance. And our three super sweet couples will be coming into the story...YAY! So this is an important chapter.**

"You brought me to McDonalds? Are you crazy?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Kurtsie, I've seen how you eat. It's not healthy. So get your ass out of the car and into the restaurant." Sebastian demanded.

"Healthy? You realize we're at McDonalds right?" he asked with sarcasm.

"I mean you don't eat enough. And you can let yourself eat junk every now and then." Sebastian said as he got out of the car.

Kurt reluctantly got out.

"I don't eat junk, I'm not Oscar the Grouch." he sneered.

Before Sebastian could retort:

"Dolphins!" Brittany squealed from across the parking lot. She ran over to them and jumped at Kurt, almost knocking him over.

"Uh, Hey Britt. How are you?" he asked.

"Good, Sanny is taking my out for lunch." she smiled as Santana walked over to them.

"Hummel, Smyth." She acknowledged.

"Satan." he greeted smiling.

"Lopez, how is life treating you?" Sebastian asked.

"Okay," she turned to Kurt, "You're at McDonalds?" she asked in utter shock.

"He forced me to come." Kurt shot as Sebastian slipped his arm around Kurt's waist to pull him close.

"You came at your own will honey." Sebastian reminded.

"Ah, but I didn't know where you were driving." he smiled as he pecked Sebastian on the cheek.

"Awe my second favourite dolphin is happy." Brittany whispered to Santana.

Kurt turned to Brittany, trying to hold back his bitch-face.

"Honey?" he asked, "What do mean, second favourite dolphin?" he asked scathingly.

"Um, well..." Brittany bit her lip, "Ollie is my new favourite, he's so sweet, and nice. He treats everyone with love, and he's so full of energy. I'm sorry Kurty." she apologized.

"Ollie?" he asked.

"Oliver." Santana helped out, "he's also a really hot piece of ass. But if you wanna know the truth, she feels like you don't care about her anymore." Santana whispered as Brittany stared off into space.

"Britt," Kurt asked and she turned to him, "is that true? Do you think I don't care about you?" he asked a little hurt by the accusation.

"Sanny, Charlie can I talk alone with Kurty?" she asked Santana and Sebastian politely.

"Um, my name is Sebastian sweetie." he said kindly.

"I know your nick-name is Charlie." she smiled brightly.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Charlie the unicorn...search him on youtube." she laughed, and him and Santana left.

"Look Kurt. I know you still love me, but you're never around anymore. I miss you." Brittany admitted.

"Oh boo," he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately I've just been busy. I do still love you, and if you ever need me just call." he smiled down at her.

She pulled away looking sad.

"I did," she said, sounding as if she was on the verge of crying, "i called three times." she cried.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

He pulled out his phone and sure enough there were three missed calls from Brittany, one from Rachel and one from Blaine.

"I'm so sorry Britt. I haven't checked my phone lately. With everything going on with Sebastian I didn't know what to do." he said in a sad voice.

"I just really miss you." she wailed, and she let him embrace her again.

"Come on lets go inside and we can talk more." he said pulling her towards the entrance where Sebastian and Santana were waiting.

"We can't, "Brittany sobbed sadly, "we have a double date with Dave and Ollie." she admitted.

"Oh," he said a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry I said he was my favourite dolphin, I was just mad. I could ask them if you could join us." she suggested.

"Ah, really Britt that'd be awesome." he smiled.

"What would be awesome babe?" Sebastian asked when they reached the entrance.

"A triple date with these two stunning ladies and Clykeofsky." Kurt smiled walking into the dreaded fast food building.

Nick heard a knock on the door.

"Jeffy, wanna get that?" he asked.

"Sure." he jumped up and went to the door.

He opened the door and there stood a beautiful girl with a small sad smile.

"hello. Who are you?" he asked curious.

"Hi, my name is Emma Hummel. I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked.

"Hummel? Are you related to Kurt?" he asked moving aside to let her in.

"Yes I'm his sister. I've been so caught up in what I believe that I haven't really listened to him in over five years. I didn't accept him and love him the way he deserves. i did a little research and found out you guys mean a lot to him. Look I wanna apologize but I can't just say I'm sorry. That doesn't mean anything, it's just two words that are overused. So I was hoping you could help." she let out a breath.

"Um sure, I'm positive we could think of something." Nick joined the conversation.

"why don't we sing about it?" Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, we could sing an apology to him, and he might warm up to you a bit." Nick said enthusiastically.

"If you think it will work." she smiled. "what song?" she asked.

"I know the perfect song." Nick answered happily.

"So how have you two been doing?" Kurt asked as he picked at the disgusting fried in a box in front of him.

"Um good," David said smiling as he smiled at Oliver.

"Just don't ask Niff." Oliver added ad David actually blushed deep red.

"David...you naughty boy." Kurt joked while Sebastian barked with laughter.

"Oh come on Hummel, you telling me you still haven't tapped you piece of sexy?" Santana smirked gesturing to Sebastian.

"Santana!" Kurt almost screeched, as he a blush rushed up his chest to his ears.

"Oh my god! Really? I was joking." she laughed so loud it earned some concerned faces in the restaurant.

"Can we drop this?" he asked embarrassed beyond belief.

Before she could answer:

Emma-  
On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's d j vu But I thought this can't be true 'Cause you moved to west LA Or New York or Santa Fe Or wherever to get away from me

Nick and Jeff- Oh but that one night Was more than just right I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you

Emma (with back-ups from Nick and Jeff)-  
Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me Mmm the way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by

Emma-  
On the upside of a downward spiral My love for you went viral And I loved you every mile you drove away But now here you are again So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last

Nick and Jeff- Oh but that one night Is still the highlight I didn't need you until I came to And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you

Emma (with back-up from Nick and Jeff)- Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me Mmm the way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by

Emma- Please believe that when I leave There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you And a little time to get my head together too On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's d j vu But I thought this can't be true 'Cause Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me Mmm the way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by

Emma stood in front of a shell shocked Kurt.

"Kurt, I wanted to apologize to you and to Sebastian," she looked at furious Sebastian. "i'm sorry. And I'm willing to try to be supportive if you'll let me." she looked desperate yet hopeful, a look Kurt thought only Rachel Berry could master.

"Emma, as much as my better judgement tells me to just forgive you and move on you hurt me. Lok I'm willing to let you try but you have to prove to me that this isn't some joke." he told her sternly.

"I will." she promised hugging her brother.

**A/N: so it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but there you go. Tell me about your opinion on Emma being back and how you feel about the Britt and Kurt moment. Also the Brittanna/Clykeofsky/Niff relationships. So thank you so much for sticking with this!**


	30. Chapter 29: Clykeofsky

**Chapter 29: Clykeofsky**

**A/N: Hey, so sorry I haven't updated recently reality is creeping up on me more and more these days. Luckily I took some time to sit down and write this chapter. Also little shout out to "Hell5Heaven" for being my new beta...and being awesome at it. Okay on to the story.**

Dave and Oliver got back from their...unusual lunch date with the girls. It wasn't weird or anything; David just hadn't expected Kurt and Sebastian, then Kurt's sister to show up along with "the Tweedles". Okay Oliver was right - David had to stop reading "Alice in Wonderland".

"So, you know that thing I said about liking your friends?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah?" Dave asked.

"Maybe next time we should go alone. I mean those girls are sweet, and of course I love Kurt and Sebastian...it's just I'm not used to getting thrown out of a fast food joint because my friend's boyfriend's sister comes in singing to him while being backed up by Nick and Jeff." Oliver let out a breath after his run on sentence.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Dave said nervously, "I know you've met a lot of new people thanks to me, but I was wondering if you would mind meeting an old friend?" David asked.

"Is it another ex-girlfriend?" Oliver asked, teasingly.

"Never going to let that one go, are you?" he asked, "No, it's a guy I played football with." David told him.

"Sure, sounds cool." Oliver said moving closer and lightly kissing David.

"Okay, I just have to ask him if he would mind first." David smiled as they pulled away.

"Now that that's settled," Oliver started, "remember what tonight is?" Oliver asked.

"What?"" Dave asked confused.

"Our first Wednesday movie night." Oliver said happily.

"Oh cool. I'll go get the popcorn and pop." David said heading towards the door, to go to their dorm kitchen.

"Oh David, what's the guy's name?" Oliver asked cheerily.

"Azimio." David replied.

* * *

Azimio was in his room like every other Wednesday night. He was studying on his bed because the senior's exams were this week. He was having _so much fun_ learning about Biology when his phone buzzed.

"Oh thank god." he muttered pushing his books to the side.

When he checked the caller to see _Karofsky _flash across the screen he was surprised to say the least.

He checked the text.

_Karofsky- Hey, how r u?_

_Azimio- Good man, you?_

Azimio waited for David's reply while he thought about why David might be texting him.

_Karofsky- Pretty good. I have something kinda important to ask you._

Azimio freaked out a little there. He wanted to get back on good terms with his friend, but he didn't want things to be weird betweenthem.

_Azimio- What?_

_Karofsky- I was wondering if you wanted to chill sometime soon?_

_Azimio- Um, just you and me?_

Azimio was beginning to find this slightly awkward.

_Karofsky- Actually I wanted to bring my roommate Oliver as well._

Azimio let out a sigh.

_Azimio- Sure sounds cool. Where?_

_Karofsky- How about you meet us here Friday night and we'll go out drinking or something?_

_Azimio- Cool! So what can you tell me about Oliver? Is he a cool dude?_

_Karofsky- Um...well he's into football. He's also nice, and polite, and funny. He's an awesome singer but an even better line-backer! lol_

Azimio could tell there was something in between those lines.

_Azimio- do you have a crush Karofsky?_

_Karofsky- Actually we're dating._

_Azimio- Dude! That's cool… I guess. Glad things are working out._

Azimio wasn't exactly jumping for joy that Karofsky had jumped on the fairy wagon, but he knew how much Karofsky was going through. He never knew that teasing someone would make them attempt to take their own life. When he heard about Dave he wanted to go bash some people's heads in, until he realized that he had been doing the same thing for years.

* * *

Dave smiled at Azimio's message as he leaned against Oliver watching "The Dark Knight Rises" which Oliver's cousin who knew one of the crew members managed to score him. He had his head on Oliver's shoulder and Oliver had his arm around him. It was funny; David never would have thought he was a cuddler. It seemed whenever they watched movies they always end up snuggled up on David's bed.

"So, is your friend going to come with us Friday?" Oliver asked looking down into Dave's eyes.

"Yep, I'm really glad I'll get to see him again. I miss him." David admitted.

"Do you wanna try not to miss him too much? Because I'm really not pretty when jealous." Oliver warned him in a playful tone.

"Oh shut up." David laughed at his boyfriend.

David had realized that he had changed a lot in the past year. Not only had he finally been able to accept himself but he also had some other big changes. He had lost a fair amount of weight, about 20 Lbs. if he was being honest. Also thanks to Oliver he had become a really emotional and flirty person. He was more open about his feelings and was also turning into one of those hopeless romantics in movies. He would blame that on Kurt though.

"So where exactly are we going out to drink? Because first of all, he probably wouldn't want to go to Scandals; not to mention I'm never going there with you again." Oliver stated with an edge in his voice.

"Oliver we went over this. I was not into that guy; he was like twice my age." Dave gave a disgusted look.

"I know, but he was still eye-fucking you to the moon and back." Oliver said in an angry voice.

"Anyway," Dave started, "Why don't we go to that bar out in East Westerville?" he suggested.

"Sure, unfortunately we shouldn't be as touchy-feely there." Oliver said in a sorry voice, "People there probably wouldn't be as accepting."

"Well, might as well use the time we've got then." Dave smirked and leaned up to kiss Oliver.

When Oliver deepened the kiss Dave moved so he was straddling Oliver. Since Dave had lost so much weight he was not as big as Oliver. Oliver wasn't fat just really built and tall. While they kissed David slid his tongue into Oliver's mouth, and let it explore the already familiar mouth. When they broke for air Dave couldn't tear his eyes away from the smoldering hazel ones staring back at him. He did however retract himself from Oliver's lap.

"Okay, seriously your mouth is fucking awesome, man." Oliver laughed. "I can't believe I'm your first real boyfriend." Oliver said in an astonished tone.

"You may be my first boyfriend, but you're not my first kiss."" David told him.

"Really? Who was your first kiss?" he asked curiously.

"Kurt actually." Dave grimaced at the memory.

He got conflicted feelings when he thought about it. For him it was magical, and beautiful. It was the most electrifying thing in the world, but he also knew that it scared the hell out of Kurt. Oliver pulled him out of his depressing thoughts.

"What? Okay have all of my friends kissed Kurt? I mean when Blaine went here we were friends so that's one, then there's Nick, two; Sebastian, and now you." Oliver ranted in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry?" Dave asked a little lost.

"No it's not your fault I'm just shocked that you and Kurt had a thing." Oliver laughed.

"We didn't have a thing." David assured.

"I may have only met Kurt a couple times but he doesn't seem like the guy to just kiss people unless there was something going on."

"Well, mine and Kurt's story is a very long and very complicated one. I think I'd be okay with telling you, but I have to warn you I'm nowhere near the hero...I'm the villain." Dave explained.

"David," Oliver looked him straight in the eye, "If you are ready to tell me, then I'm ready to listen. It doesn't matter if you're the hero or the villain, because right now you're my boyfriend." Oliver leaned over to give him a chaste kiss.

"Okay then." David began to tell Oliver what went down between him and Kurt.

He explained freshman and sophomore year. He explained him hating himself in junior year, and the gay-bashing directed at Kurt. He told him about the kiss, and the death threat. He struggled a little when he told him about prom. He also told him about switching schools, and Valentine's Day. He mentioned his attempt, and when he did that Oliver grabbed him and slid his arms around him as if he never wanted to let go.

"So when my dad told me I could transfer, I came here." David finished.

He was very proud that he got through the entire story without bawling, he did cry when he talked about his suicide but he recovered enough to finish.

"Davie, first of all you are not the villain of the story. You were scared, and angry, and confused. You can't blame yourself for who you were. Second I can't believe you trust me enough to share this kind of information with me, but I assure you it is a secret that will be kept hidden until you're ready." Oliver said squeezing Dave's shoulders.

"Thanks Ol, it means a lot that you understand." Dave said relaxing into Oliver's form as they both fell asleep on David's bed.

* * *

David and Oliver were getting ready on Friday night. Dave was wearing Black skinny jeans that hugged his form perfectly, a white undershirt, and a black button up. When he found his hair was acceptable he turned around to find the most gorgeous man alive. Oliver was wearing converse, dark blue normal jeans and a burgundy button up, with a few more buttons then necessary.

"Okay, I know you like to look nice but do you really have to look so sexy? We are hanging out with my straight friend who is just starting to come around with gays." David reminded him.

"Sorry, do you want me to change?" Oliver asked but moved closer to him, so that his breath was ghosting across David's lips.

"That's not fair and you know it." Dave whispered a little breathless.

"Come on," Oliver took his hand, "we should go wait by the doors." he said pulling Dave out the door.

When they got outside they were stopped by a sad looking Jeff. He was slumping back to his room; the only thing out of place was a missing Nick.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Nick and I got in another fight," he said hollowly.

"Why are you upset though? You both know you guys will be back together a couple of hours later." Oliver said.

"Yeah, even I know and I've been here for like a month." Dave smiled brightly.

"Not this time." Nick let a silent tear fall down his cheek.

This surprised Dave and Oliver because he sounded serious, and Jeff never would have said that if he didn't think it was true.

"Why, what happened?" Oliver asked.

"Nick told some Jason guy that he loved him. When I confronted him about it, he couldn't explain, all he said was 'I'm sorry'." Jeff allows some not-so-silent tears to fall.

Before either could respond he began to slump back down the hall. Oliver and David knew they had to go meet Azimio, but they couldn't leave Jeff and Nick in this condition. Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey Sebastian?" he asked.

_"Yeah, what do you want Oliver. I'm going to blow my sexy boyfriend." _he heard Sebastian smirk.

"Really, Seb? Really?" Oliver asked not very amused.

_"Well we're supposed to be watching a movie, but we never really can concentrate for long." _Sebastian laughed half-heartedly.

"Well could you maybe come over to Dalton and find out why Nick is telling some Jason guy he loves him. He and Jeff broke up, and it might be for real this time."

_"What? No way? Look we're on our way, we'll take care of it while you and Karofsky go make out in a supply closet." _Sebastian told him half serious half joking then the line went dead.

* * *

An hour later Karofsky, Oliver and Azimio were chatting about sports.

When they first met at the Dalton doors it had been awkward, but once Azimio got to talking to Oliver they hit it off fine.

"Dave do you remember that time we ganged up and tackled that big line-backer?" Azimio asked.

Dave wanted to burst out laughing, because he had been 'tackling' a certain line-backer lately. He didn't though because he didn't want to make Azimio feel uncomfortable when he learned the double meaning.

"Yeah, ever since Coach Beast took over the football team actually did good." David smiled.

"We really missed you this year David." Azimio said sincerely.

"Well, I heard you did pretty good anyway." David smiled.

"So, how are you liking Dalton?" Azimio asked.

"Classes are a little harder, but not impossible. The people are accepting. I also joined the Warblers." he wasn't sure how Azimio would react to joining show choir.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you're at least making the best of it."

"Yeah, it's easy most of the time...except there is one problem or should I say, two!" Karofsky said mysteriously.

"What?" Azimio and Oliver asked together.

"Niff." David laughed at Oliver's face.

"Um, what's Niff?" Azimio asked.

"Our friends Nick and Jeff; they are super annoying, like all day long." Oliver told him.

"Are they...you know, together?" Azimio asked.

At this the two boys frowned, they forgot about that.

"I'm not sure." David admitted.

"Wonder how Kurt and Sebastian are doing?" Oliver said.


	31. Chapter 30: You did who?

Chapter 30: "You did...who?"

**A/N: Hey so hope you are all enjoying this fic! Look at my others if you are enjoying. I have FOUR going at the moment, okay so it's not all that many...still too much for me. They are "**_**Facebook Again", "The Adventures of Kurt and Blaine","Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer**_**", and of course **_**"Helping Out AFriend**_**"! Here's Chapter 30...WOW!**

Kurt couldn't believe it when Sebastian had told him the news. Nick and Jeff never broke up - for real; they just had little fights. Kurt and Sebastian rushed outside, and to Dalton as fast as they could. Kurt had always had a closer relationship with Nick, so he went to Nick's room. Sebastian kissed him goodbye as he fled to Jeff's room.

Kurt stood in front of the door; he decided to just go in.

"Nick?" Kurt asked quietly, poking his head in the dorm room.

"Kurt?" Nick sniffled, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"David called Sebastian, said you and Jeffy were having problems again." Kurt stated sadly, walking in and lying down beside him on the bed.

Nick had his head in a pillow, making it hard to breathe properly, while Kurt was lying on his back looking very composed.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

* * *

Sebastian burst into Jeff's room.

"Hey Jeff!" he greeted, "What's wrong with you and Nicky?" He asked taking a seat next to Jeff on the small sofa.

"He's in love with someone else!" Jeff cried out.

"Who?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Some fucking dick named Jason." Jeff said furiously.

"Jeffery!" Sebastian exclaimed, "You NEVER curse."

"Yeah, well I do now." he said; still visibly angry.

"Well, what exactly happened?" Sebastian asked, wanting to calm Jeff down enough to sort this out.

"I walked into Nick's dorm room, wanting to...spend some time with him," Jeff's cheeks blushed. "Anyway, he was on the phone with some Jason guy. He said, and I quote "Okay, have fun. I love you bye!" then he just hung up and turned to see me standing there, shocked.

"Did you confront him about it, or run out _without_ waiting for an explanation?" Sebastian asked snarkily. Sebastian's tone made it obvious which answer he was expecting.

"I asked him to explain." Jeff said in an offended tone.

"Oh, well what did he say?" Sebastian asked, slightly surprised.

"That it was complicated and confusing, and that he was sorry..for cheating." Jeff practically screeched, "Then I just ran not wanting to hear anymore." Jeff cried, throwing his arms around his friend's slim form.

"It's okay Jeffy; we'll get this sorted out." Sebastian promised wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

* * *

"Nick," Kurt uttered after being told the most dramatic, climatic, and surprising story ever. Being Kurt Hummel, that was saying a lot. "You have to tell Jeff." he stated in a dazed tone.

"I tried but he won't listen." Nick sobbed.

"Okay, I know you're going through a rough time with well...everything. That does not however give you or Jeff an excuse to act like teenage girls right now." Kurt said getting up off the bed, as he began to pace.

"Kurt, are you not listening to a thing I just told you?" Nick screamed. "It is the perfect excuse to act like teenage girls right now," Nick told him sternly.

"No, it's not," Kurt argued, "you have to go talk to Jeff like in any other adult relationship."

"He won't listen!" Nick shouted for about the seventh time.

Before Kurt responded Sebastian walked in dragging Jeff with him.

"Oh yes he will," Sebastian stated.

"You two work this out...now," Kurt told them. "Don't even think about leaving, we'll be right outside."

Sebastian and Kurt exited the room.

"So did you find out why Nicky was telling some Jason dude he loved him?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, it's sure as hell not what I was expecting."

* * *

"Nick, please explain?" Jeff asked calmly as he sat on Zach (Nick's roommate)'s bed.

"Okay, so last year my parents set me up with a girl. It was before I came out to them. Her name was Marley! She is about 3 years younger than me. Anyway, my parents hooked us up hoping we would develop deep feelings for each other. You and I were in yet another fight; we really need to talk about our issues more. Anyway we went on a couple dates. We went to the movies, out to dinner, stuff like that. I was just too scared to come out to my parents. One night we went to my friend's party - you remember when I came back to Dalton about this time last year really drunk right?" Jeff nodded, "Well it was because of that party. I couldn't remember anything. It started to come back in bits and pieces. Finally I remembered having sex with her. I called her about four weeks later (she had been on vacation with her family) and explained how sorry I was, and that I was actually gay. She cried and told me that she was pregnant. I told my parents about being gay, and they were shocked. Luckily they decided to try to support me. They told me they would _'give it a shot'_. Then I told them about Marley; about the child. She had our son six months ago - his name is Jason. That's who I told I loved on the phone. I was talking to Marley before you walked in Jeff. I'm so sorry about everything. I knew I should have told you, but I was so ashamed. Please forgive me?" Nick pleaded.

"Nick, I love you and you know that; but you kept this from me. This isn't some little secret, Nick. This is another part of your life! I could forgive you if you kissed another guy when you were drunk, but this? I want to be able to just run back into your arms...but how am I supposed to trust you?" Jeff asked.

"You're right." Nick said in a very hurt voice, "Will you at least give me the chance to earn back your trust?" Nick asked.

"I guess, but right now I'm going to go back to my room. I need to think." without waiting for an answer Jeff left.

* * *

For the next 3 weeks Nick did everything he could think of. He would get Jeff his lunch, pull out practically every chair wanted to sit in. He would sing him love songs in Warbler practice. He would even leave Jeff alone to think when he asked. He would carry Jeff's books; ask him if he needed help on anything, even while doing all this he tried not to cross the line from helpful to creepy. After the first three weeks, he was lying in his bed at night, totally exhausted. He was still planning how he could help Jeff.

"Nick..." Sebastian said drowsily.

"Hmm?" Nick asked.

"You have to stop this. I know you want Jeff to forgive you, but he just wants to be able to trust you. Go back to the way you were before this but first, try to get all your secrets out to him. If you can't tell him your secrets; who else can you tell? Even think about introducing him to Marley and Jason okay?" Sebastian advised.

"Okay, thanks Seb." Nick replied.

After this Sebastian took out his phone:

_Things are still bad between Jeff and Nick -Bastian_

_Nick still trying to grovel for forgiveness? -Kurtie_

_No, I finally talked him out of it -Bastian_

_So do your parents still want me over tomorrow? -Kurtie_

_Yep, still don't know why -Bastian_

_Every time I bring it up you sound scared...why? -Kurtie_

_Because my parents are crazy, I feel like they are going to go way overboard with their surprise -Bastian_

_Calm down it can't be too bad -Kurtie_

_You don't know my parents the way I do -Bastian_

Sebastian feared he may have sent the message after Kurt had turned off his phone. Oh well.

**A/N: Hey hoped you liked it. Don't worry I'll keep you posted on the Niff drama, and the Smythes crazy plans.**


	32. Chapter 31: The Smythe's Surprise

Chapter 31: Smtyhe's Surprise!

**A/N:Hey so sorry but I deleted the notes and now I'm guessing if you already reviewed you won't be able to until I post the next chapter after this! Sorry! So just enjoy the reading till then! Thanks.**

* * *

"So," Jeff said awkwardly.

"Look Jeff, I asked you to come talk to me so we could discuss this. I really am sorry..."

"I know Nick," he said, already sounding exhausted.

"Good, look we're here to make sure there are no secrets between us, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Jeff agreed.

"Firstly, last year when you asked me to help you study for the CEM exams...I wasn't at home with my mom. I was over comforting Blaine while Kurt was in New York." Nick admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Jeff asked.

"Because, you always thought I had a crush on Blaine." Nick told him.

"Okay, I at least understand that one. How about I go? Back in fourth grade, the class pet didn't run away; he died. Ms. Patters just thought it best you didn't know, you loved him so much." Jeff said sadly.

"Mr. Whiskers died?!" Nick asked horrified.

"I'm so sorry Nicky." Jeff told him.

"Yeah, well it was really mean to keep that from me," Nick told him in a hurt voice.

"I'm so sorry, really," he promised.

"Whatever, anyway..." Jeff cut him off.

"No, not whatever; I really am sorry Nicky." he looked Nick straight in the eye.

"I know, anyway my turn I guess. Wes didn't find his gavel after we stole it, I gave it back." Nick looked down while saying this.

"What the hell? We worked so hard on that prank." Jeff stared at Nick.

"I know, but he was so sad Jeffy, I found him crying in his room." he said in a sorry tone.

"Fine, we'll just have to prank call him sometime over the summer." Jeff decided.

For the next 45 minutes or so Jeff and Nick shared some of their deepest secrets, along with funny ones.

"Now that we've cleared up those things, is it possible we could ever go back to the way things were?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Look Nick, I'm willing to try to put things back the way they were, but we have to promise no more secrets; relationships are ruined by secrets. Surprises are okay and stuff but no secrets." Jeff warned.

"Okay, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Jeff asked.

"Pinky swear," he promised and they locked pinkies.

* * *

"Hello, Kurt!" Olivia greeted when everyone sat down in the dining room.

"Hey," he smiled at her and Patrick.

"How are you?" Patrick asked.

"Good, we just graduated. My friend Noah was very happy, he wasn't sure if he would graduate but he did." Kurt smiled happily.

"That's great. How is your family?" Patrick asked curious.

"Pretty good, My Dad is upset that my brother and I are leaving, but he's happy that we're growing up. My step-mom, Carole, is still a little shocked with my brother...he just told us last night that he's applied for the army. He got in." he said sadly.

"Well how does everyone else feel about it?" Olivia asked concerned.

"My father isn't very excited, but he's proud. Me? I understand his reasons behind it, I am also proud. He's fighting for our country, for freedom. We're not the ones he should be worried about though...it's his girlfriend." he explained.

"Wait. He hadn't told Mini-Barbra before she got on the train?" Sebastian asked. "Is he suicidal?"

"Sebastian." his father scolded, shocked by his son's outburst.

"No, he's right," Kurt defended, "not telling Rachel was a stupid move. They were supposed to get married. He told her that's where they were going after graduation, instead he put her on a train to go look at dorms to her school in New York." he told them.

"Married? At your age?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, I told them it was a bad idea." Kurt said.

"Well that's a lot to take in throughout one week. How are you, really?" Olivia asked.

"It's been difficult, but I had something to brighten up my day." Kurt turned to Sebastian, "Okay don't be mad, I wanted it to be a surprise - I got in." Kurt said excitedly.

"To Dalton?" Sebastian asked, making sure he understood.

"Yep."

"Kurt, that's amazing," Sebastian said as he gave Kurt a hug.

"Wow, that's great Kurt!" Olivia said.

"Sebastian, Kurt?" Patrick queried, "Isn't there a certain rule at Dalton U?" he asked.

"Don't worry Dad, we have that all figured out," Sebastian assured.

"Look, I don't want you two getting in trouble over there." he told them sternly.

"Just be careful," Olivia begged.

"Don't worry mom, we will." he told her.

"Okay," She smiled, "now your father and I have a special graduation gift for you." she smiled.

"Actually, it's a gift for you and three friends." his father corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"We are sending you and three friends on vacation." his mother explained.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

"Nope, Sebastian me and your mother have both noticed that in the past two or three months you have grown up a lot." Patrick explained.

"Kurt," Olivia called his attention, "we think you are a major part of Sebastian's change."

"Uh, I'm sorry...but I'm really confused now." Kurt turned to Sebastian.

"Don't you dare look at me, I'm still totally confused." Sebastian stated.

"As, I said," his father continued, "You've changed a lot in the past months. Your mom and I believe it has something to do with you." Patrick said glancing at Kurt. "For your graduation present we want you, Kurt and two of your friends to go on a trip." he said happily.

"Where?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"Anywhere you want. We want you and your friends to choose." Olivia said.

"Okay, so me, Kurt and who else?" Sebastian asked.

"Doesn't matter to us; you choose." Patrick told him.

"Uh, can I tell you what I really think?" he asked carefully.

"Of course," Patrick told him.

"You two are crazy. Don't get me wrong, this is the best graduation present EVER. It's also the craziest." Sebastian stated.

"Look, Sebastian. You're growing up; going off to University. We want to be able to give you an amazing and eventful summer." Olivia reasoned.

"Okay?" he replied.

"Now you two go tell Stacy dinner will be ready in an hour or so," Patrick suggested.

The two boys stood up awkwardly, and without another word left the room.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! But as much as FF is amazing, reality does exist :'( REVIEW?**


	33. Sorry!

A/N: **No, sorry this is not an update. Look I really hate to do this but my school work is loading up already, I'm just getting used to my new surroundings, and my father is in the hospital with cancer! I will be going on hiatus...believe me I don't want to but it's too much! I will be back in the new year, I knew that all of you deserved an explanation. Please be patient. I will be back within the first 5 days of January! Sorry!**


	34. Prince Edward

Chapter 32: Burt and Niff

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Reading this chapter may trigger you! There is mentions of sexual assault! This was a very hard chapter for me to write! It is a very dangerous place for the story, but it explains so much for the story. So even though it's kinda out there, it's important. So please be careful reading! Love you.**

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were hanging out in Sebastian's room after supper. Stacy had been so happy to see Kurt again, although they didn't get to talk very much seeing as Stacy had to leave soon after for a birthday-party-sleepover-extravaganza.

"Sebastian, I don't even know if I can go," Kurt sighed.

He and Sebastian had been talking about Sebastian's graduation present. They were arguing over if they should even go at all.

"Kurt, look, just explain to your dad that you want to go and have a fun time with some friends," Sebastian reasoned.

"Bas, if I say that he'll put freaking bars on my window, like Uncle Vernon in Harry Potter," Kurt said angrily.

"Look, Kurt, from what I can tell from your dad, he trusts you. Just ask him if you can take a summer trip. And don't forget to constantly remind him we'll be with two others anyway," he exclaimed.

"Okay I'll ask. Who are we inviting anyway?" Kurt questioned.

"I had a great idea! Why don't we invite our two favourite Dalton boys?" Sebastian suggested.

"Jeff and Nick? Aren't they still fighting?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they're working it out as far as I can tell. And a trip would totally help their relationship don't you think?" Sebastian said as he lay down on his bed.

Kurt lay down, on his side, as well. He was turned to face Sebastian.

"I guess, but don't you think it might be difficult for them to go on a trip while arguing?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe, but we'll be there to help," Sebastian smiled.

"Okay, now where are we going?" Kurt asked a little more excited.

"Ever heard of P.E.I?" Sebastian asked.

"No, where's that?" he asked curiously.

"It's a very small island in Canada. It's a part of the Maritimes. They're famous for potatoes, fishing and tourism," Sebastian said.

Kurt gave him a horrified look.

"Sebastian, you make it sound like some island for the hicks of the world," he told him.

"No, no. Look my Mom and Dad took me there before Stacy was born. I love it there. Not to mention the summer is a perfect time. You know how you love Anne of Green Gables right?" he asked Kurt.

He nodded.

"Well, they put on that play. See the writer is from P.E.I! You'll love it, it's not really busy, and everyone is so friendly. Not to mention it has one of the longest bridges on this earth, The Confederation Bridge. This is going to be so much fun. Oh and on Canada Day they have these fireworks down by the boardwalk, they're so beautiful. I have a cousin who lives there, her name is Bridget. She is so fun to be around; she loves to help people out. I only get to talk to her rarely on Facebook though. She's had a pretty hard life, and is still very strong." Sebastian had a look of pride on his face.

"Hard life?" Kurt questioned, "How old is she?"

"She is fourteen, and yes a very hard life. I would tell you more, but the secrets of her past are hers. They are too emotional for me to just tell someone. She has gone through so much that no one should ever have to go through, and at such a young age...She is now so mature for her age. To the outside world my family looks perfect, but we all have our secrets. Bridget has the most. I know her mom, Shelly, would allow us to stay with her," Sebastian told him.

"Sebastian, I understand secrets more than most. I'm glad you respect her enough to keep hers. I would love to go there. Why don't you call Shelly, and I'll go ask my Dad and Carole. Then we can get Jeff and Nick to meet at the Lima Bean to ask them. How does that sound?"

"Great, see you in about an hour, okay? I love you!" Sebastian told him.

"Love you too." Kurt leaned down to kiss him. "Bye Bas."

Kurt got up and left. Sebastian pulled out his phone and dialled the long distance call. He waited for three rings.

"Hello?" he heard a familiar voice.

"Bridget," he smiled.

"Cousin Seb?" she asked surprised. "What's up?"

"Not too much, look me and my friends are thinking of visiting, and I was wondering if you could ask your mom if we could stay with you?"

"Sure, how many friends?" she asked curiously.

"Three, Kurt, Nick and Jeff." he said.

"Okay, one sec."

He waited for about half a minute then he heard her pick up the phone.

"Mom said it would be fine. She said it may be crowded though, Whayne and Jason are both going to be home," she announced annoyed.

"Now Bridg, come on. You know you love your brothers." he teased.

"Yeah, but they're annoying," she insisted.

"Haha, yeah I guess. So about it being crowded; how about I just rent that big cottage by the lake like my parents did last time?" he suggested.

"Sure sounds awesome!" she agreed.

"How is everyone anyway?" he asked.

"Well, Whayne is taking another year off U.P.E.I. next year; Jason's first year at Acadia went amazing, and Mom's fine," she told him brightly.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

Sebastian knew that her dad Loyde, and her mom weren't married. He was a nice guy and all, but he just didn't want to get married. They lived apart though, so she went down to see him every two weekends. She loved her father so much; you could tell he was her favourite person in the entire world.

"How can you even ask that?" she asked sounding hurt and betrayed.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"After everything he did!" she screeched.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Didn't Uncle Partrick and Aunt Olivia tell you?" she asked horrified.

"I guess not."

"Look, this isn't a conversation I want to have over the phone...or at all. I'll have my mom call you next week to find out when you're coming. You should probably go talk to your parents," she advised.

"Okay, bye Bridg...I love you!" he told her concerned.

"Love you too Seb. Night." she hung up.

Sebastian was very confused, his parents didn't keep secrets, that's not who they were.

Oliver walked up to the theatre.

"Hey," David said when he spotted him.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I just really wanted to see you. We haven't seen each other since graduation." he told him.

"True, so what movie are we seeing?" Oliver asked.

"Trouble with the Curve; reviews said it was really good," David told him as they went inside.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Baseball, and this guy's relationship with his daughter."

"You like baseball?" he questioned.

"Hell no. It's just that it was either this, The House at the End of the Street, Possession, or Finding Nemo 3D!" David told him.

"So?" Oliver prompted.

"I hate horror movie and Finding Nemo reminds me of my dead fish." he explained.

"How sweet," Oliver joked.

"Come on, let's get our seats." David took his hand as they entered the dark theatre.

Kurt walked into his house, to hear the sound of arguing.

"Hey Noah," he shouted.

He heard the arguing stop and a short 'Hey dude,' before the arguing started again.

He went into the kitchen to find his Dad, Carole, and Emma.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, Sebastian's parents wanted to give us a…gift," he told them in an off voice.

"What kind of gift?" his father asked, visibly angry.

"Dad, I haven't even told you anything yet...why are you mad?" he asked.

"Because you haven't told me anything yet," Burt stated.

"Look, they gave Bas this amazing opportunity He's allowed to take three friends on a vacation …they wanted me to be one," he knew he was going to be questioned to no end.

"Vacation?" Carole repeated.

"Where?" Burt asked.

"Canada. Prince Edward Island to be exact! He has family there," Kurt told them.

"You said three people?" Burt questioned.

Kurt nodded, "Who else is going?" he asked.

"Jeff and Nick, hopefully; we still have to ask them," Kurt answered honestly.

"So you just want to run off to another country with your friends for the summer?" Burt asked shocked.

"Honey, that's not like you," Carole noted.

"I know, but I really want to remember this summer. And I won't be gone all summer...just a couple of weeks. A month at the most," he assured them.

Before either could respond Emma spoke for the first time.

"I think you should let him go," she blurted out, surprising everyone.

"What?" Kurt asked, "Are you serious?"

"Sure. You're 18 and this is your last summer before College. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun! You should let him do it Daddy," she insisted.

"How long?" he asked annoyed.

Kurt broke out into a blinding smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you Dad! Oh my Gaga, I'll call Sebastian right now! Thank you!" he ran over to Emma. "Thanks Em, love you," he said happily.

"No problem Kurt!" she smiled as her excited brother ran off up the stairs.

She just hoped she hadn't made a horrible mistake.

Sebastian stalked into the living room to find his parents chatting happily.

"What the hell?" he asked angry.

"Sebastian? What got you so upset?" his mother asked concerned.

Sebastian ignored the question and instead asked, "I thought we didn't keep secrets in this family?"

"We don't," his father stated.

"Bridget's father?" Sebastian watched as his parents faces changed from confusion, to shame. "So it's true? You are keeping secrets?"

"Sebastian, you were so happy," his mother said sadly. "You were finally happy. For the past couple of years you've been crude, cocky and upset. It was like anger took over your entire body. You wouldn't let anyone in; you would go out "clubbing" and sleep with various men. We tried to help, but you shut us out. It was all because of Bridget," his mother was now sobbing.

"You did not just blame everything on Bridget!" he screamed. "Mom, you know what she went through."

"We both do," his father told him. "We're not blaming it on her son. It's just she was the most important person in your life, after what happened... you shut down." his father had a look of pure torture on his face.

"What did you expect? She's my cousin, and some douche came in and ruined her childhood. Do you even understand how fast she had to grow up? She barely had a childhood!" Sebastian was ready to cry, and he didn't cry!

"We know son, but it was awful. You had finally started to be the old you again, thanks to Kurt. Then the thing with her father happened... we wanted to tell you. We were going to one night, but that morning you told your father that you had started seeing someone," his mother smiled in a heart-broken way.

"You were happy with Kurt, we didn't want to take that away," his father explained hollowly.

"And you thought that keeping secrets was going to help? Were you ever going to tell me?" Sebastian asked furious.

"Yes, after summer! We wanted you to have a good summer before you found out," his mother said in a low voice.

"What happened with Loyde?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sebastian," his mother said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Loyde did the same thing Brad did," she said through broken sobs.

Sebastian's mouth fell open. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. Not again. Bridget had already been through this once, why did she have to again? People may find it weird that Sebastian had such a strong connection with his cousin. But she had gone through so much that he didn't find it fair.

When Bridget was six years old she had gone to a sleep over at her aunts like any other time. She loved sleeping over there; she loved her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend, Brad. That night was the worst night of her life. She was six years old, and she was molested She was a very smart kid though. She told her mom the very next morning and the scumbag plead guilty to what he had done.

It was over very fast, but it was never really over for her. That was what had sent Sebastian into a downward spiral as he just couldn't believe this had happened to his baby cousin. Now he was finding out that not only had it happened _again_ but by her father of all people? What the hell? Sebastian had met her father several times. He was nice man, well liked, many friends and a very social man. Not to mention he was Bridget's hero! This just wasn't fair. This was so, so wrong. He had to talk to his cousin.

"Kurt and I know where we want to go this summer, _and_ who we're taking with us," he stated.

Both Smythe's surprised by the sudden change in subject, asked simultaneously, "Where? Who?"

"P.E.I, with Jeff and Nick. Kurt's asking his dad right now, then we're going to the Lima Bean to ask Nick and Jeff to come." he told them trying to keep his anger contained.

"Okay. Sebastian, we're so sorry," his mother whispered the last part.

"Mom, I need time to think. We'll talk about this after summer," he announced and left the room.

Luckily, he got a call from Kurt right then. He could come, so Sebastian texted Nick and Jeff to meet him and Kurt at the Lima Bean.

Kurt knew something was off with Sebastian the moment he walked into the Lima Bean. Kurt really wanted to persist and ask his boyfriend what was up, but Kurt knew Sebastian wouldn't tell him unless he wanted to, so he left him be. Nick and Jeff walked in holding hands which was a good sign.

"Hey guys!" Nick said normally.

"Hey," Kurt said cautiously.

"How are you?" Jeff asked, sounding over the moon.

"Good," Kurt assured, "You two?" he asked awkwardly.

"We're fine." Jeff told him.

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"We sorted it all out. We're not completely fine, but we're getting there," Nick told him truthfully, while smiling.

"Okay, great! Kurt and I had something we wanted to ask you," Sebastian told them.

"Sure, what is it?" Jeff wondered.

"Do you want to go on summer vacation with us?" Kurt asked excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: I've missed you all so much! Thank you for being so patient! I hope you enjoy this! REVIEWS?**


	35. Chapter 33: Day One

Chapter 33: Day One

**A/N: Okay, so reviews were lovely! I can't believe how much I missed them! Thank you all. I'm glad that you like where the story is going so far. I'm so happy to be back in the swing of things! Thank you!**

* * *

"Okay, Sebastian stop!" Kurt yelled when they were in Kurt's room.

They had been packing Kurt's bag for the trip. They had spent the better part of their day at Sebastian's house packing his. Kurt was fed up with his behavior He was crude, and just plain mean. He didn't want to hold a conversation, he barely even touched Kurt, no hand holding in the car, no hugs, only a small peck on his cheek this morning. Kurt didn't know what was going on with his boyfriend but he was determined to find out.

"Ever since our meeting with Nick and Jeff, you've been like the old you." Kurt said angrily.

"What's wrong with the old me?" Sebastian asked offended.

"You know what. Sebastian what is wrong with you. Why are you acting this way?" Kurt asked very concerned.

"Look, leave it alone; It's none of your business!" he said rudely.

"Bas, did I do something? What's going on? I don't get it. One minute you are happy go lucky, then an hour later you are pissed. When Nick and Jeff said they'd come, you barely responded. Now what's up?" Kurt was determined.

"Kurt, I don't wanna discuss this, now leave it!" Sebastian growled.

Kurt wasn't about to be intimidated, "No! I'm your boyfriend, I deserve an explanation." he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't wanna talk about it okay?" Sebastian said grabbing another shirt to fold, "can we just finish packing?"

"No!" Kurt responded, "I need to know what's going on!" Kurt raised his voice.

But, he instantly regretted it. Kurt knew something was wrong because Sebastian sat down. If Kurt knew one thing, it was that Sebastian didn't back down. He sat down on the bed, and pulled at his hair. Kurt wanted to comfort him, but wasn't sure how.

"Kurt," he said brokenly, "I just feel kinda lost, I'm so confused." he said with something almost close to a sob, but Kurt knew Sebastian didn't cry.

"Well, then talk to me Bas. Don't cut me out; I want to help. What's confusing you babe?" he asked cautiously.

"It's just, my cousin Bridget. Something's happened, and I'm worried about her? I talked to her on the phone and she was fine for most of it, I'm just scared she's hiding how she really feels." he explained sadly.

Kurt wanted to ask so badly what was going on, but he knew it wasn't his place to do so. "Look, Bas we'll be there in a couple days right?" Sebastian nodded, "Okay, you mentioned some park?" Kurt asked.

"Victoria Park," Sebastian confirmed.

"Okay, so the five of us, me, you, Jeff, Nick, and Bridget will go down there. I'll hang out with Jeff and Nick, and you can talk to Bridget okay?" Kurt decided.

"Okay, thanks Kurt," Sebastian said.

"What are good boyfriends for?" he joked, he reached out to give Sebastian a hug.

Sebastian surprised him by giving him a very passionate kiss. "I love you," Sebastian whispered.

"Love you too," Kurt grinned.

* * *

"Okay, so I was online yesterday and we have to see the Confederation center of the arts!" Jeff said happily.

"Jeff, calm down it's not that exciting believe me. You look like a total tourist!" Sebastian commented as they stepped off the plane.

"Not yet he doesn't," Nick whispered to Sebastian and pointed to a stand that read... "P.E.I. Dirt Shirts".

"Show him that, and I'll make you death look like an accident!" Sebastian warned.

"Jeffy!" Nick said running towards the stand before Sebastian could get him.

"Nick!" he called, "Ugh!"

Kurt came over to Sebastian, "Bas, it's beautiful here!" he smiled excited.

"I know," he smiled happily.

* * *

After the four had got their luggage, and dirt shirts, they got a cab to the lake house. It was a beautiful house down by the Charlottetown waterfront. It was two stories, had 10 bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a nice patio overlooking the water. Kurt had practically jumped at the sight.

"Oh my god, I love it here! It's so gorgeous, we have to go down there!" Kurt pointed to the beach while dropping his bags on the balcony/patio.

Sebastian came up behind him and curled his arms around his waist, "we will," he whispered, "first let's meet the family." he suggested.

Kurt turned around, and smiled into the kiss planted on his lips. "they're upstairs," Sebastian whispered to him.

Him and Kurt headed upstairs while they told Jeff and Nick to get settled in two (or one) of the rooms downstairs.

Sebastian and Kurt walked into a room to find a large women, in what looked like her forties.

"Hey, Aunt Shelly!" he greeted her.

"Sebastian," she sad happily, she came to give him a hug. "You must be Kurt?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Yep," he answered with a smile.

"Well, I'm Shelly," she introduced, "Sebastian's annoying aunt. Throughout the next while you will hear me cream a lot a my children, fair warning. If you have any questions or concerns about anything you can come to me, okay?" she offered.

"Great!" he said, Sebastian started to pull him out of the room, "nice meeting you!"

Once outside the room Sebastian groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"My aunt, she's so annoying and nosey." he said.

"All family is," Kurt commented.

"Whatever," Sebastian agreed, "Let's meet the athlete," he said enthusiastically.

They walked into a room to find a guy about their age, kicking around a soccer ball. "Hey Jason!" Sebastian said scaring him.

"Oh, hey Seb!" he said realizing who it was.

"Hey, this is Kurt," he said gesturing to Kurt.

"Hey dude," he waved, grabbing a towel from his bed against the wall.

"Hi, you're into soccer," he stated pointing to the ball.

"Soccer, Rugby, Basketball, and running... yeah," he smirked at Kurt's shocked face.

"Wow, that's a lot," he commented.

Jason just shrugged and went back to juggling the ball, and Sebastian and Kurt left.

"Well, with all the sports I can see why he's so... built," Kurt said jokingly.

"Ew, Kurt... he's my cousin! Not to mention he's skinny as hell," Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Kurt shook his head fondly at his boyfriend, "it's called being in shape, and you're one to talk," Kurt said and poked his stomach.

They were laughing when they entered a room with a tall guy lying on abed, computer on his stomach. His feet were just off the end of the bed.

"Hey Wayne, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." Sebastian said.

Without looking up the man nodded, "Cool, hey!" he said then resumed whatever he was doing.

As they left Sebastian whispered to Kurt, "22 and spends all his time playing World of Warcraft!"

They began to near a room that had music blasting, "Is that Begin Again by Taylor Swift?" Kurt asked.

"Bridge, loves her music!" Sebastian smiled pushing open the door.

On the bed there was a girl, dressed in PJ's... at 2:00 in the evening. She was on a laptop as well, she looked up when they entered. "Seb!" she squealed.

"Hey, Bridge," he opened his arms for her, and she got up off the bed to hug him. "This is Kurt," he said again.

"Hi," she leaned up to hug and he accepted it, "he doesn't shut up about you," she whispered in his ear.

Kurt smiled as they pulled back, "so what are you up to?" Sebastian asked and went to lay on the other bed Kurt was only noticing now.

"Just checking my Tumblr, reading, and listening to music," she responded while Sebastian gestured for Kurt to come over.

"Cool, so are you excited school's over?" he asked.

"I miss my friends a bit, but I'm happy you guys are here. This is going to be the best summer ever!" she exclaimed.

"Damn right, me and Kurt are going to go get settled then we'll all go down to Victoria park tomorrow okay?" he asked.

"Awesome!" she said happily.

* * *

Once Kurt Sebastian had settled into a double room together, they sat on Kurt's bed to talk.

"I like your family, they seem awesome," Kurt told him.

"Yeah, they were all really cool about it when I came out, and have always been there for me."

"Um," Kurt hesitated, "I hate to bring this up, but how is this place about well, you know... us?" he asked unsure.

"About gay people?" Kurt nodded, "actually, they're pretty cool. But, I'm gonna warn you that most of the younger teenagers like Bridget's age say some things..." he trailed off.

"What kind of things?" Kurt asked slightly worried.

"They don't mean it towards us, they're just kids. They'll call their friend a... fag, like if they're joking around," Sebastian was waiting for Kurt to get upset.

"Oh, I've got worse than that at McKinley, and I'm not sating it's right to call anyone that but I can take it as long as it's not directed at me." he assured Sebastian.

"Okay, good." Sebastian said relived. "As far as I know Bridget would never use that word, by the way. She's bisexual herself." he mentioned.

"Oh, really? It must be hard for her to have that on her hands at her age." he said remembering his Junior High experience.

"Not as much as you would think. This isn't Ohio Kurt. She's totally open; and totally excepted." he smiled, clearly proud of his cousin.

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised, "Wow."

"Yep, it's a pretty nice place here. Though, don't say that to anyone that lives here. They all hate it, they find it too small and secluded." Sebastian shook his head.

"Well, so far I love it!" Kurt said laying down.

Sebastian laid down half on Kurt, "I'm glad."

"Look, Bas they may be totally cool with your sexual orientation... though I doubt they'd want us doing it when we're in the same house as them," Kurt said kissing him and getting up.

"Ugh, prude!" Sebastian called jokingly.

Kurt turned around stalked over to him and whispered "slut" into his ear then walked out grinning.

* * *

At dinner the family got to know Jeff, Nick and Kurt better. They talked about Kurt and Sebastian's plans for University. Bridget was throwing out questions right and left, she was so interested in everyone. Dinner finished and everyone went to get ready for bed.

"Today, was long," Kurt commented while hopping into bed.

"It was the planes," he told him while he went to get into his bed.

"No," Kurt said suddenly, "you're sleeping here," he said gesturing to the other side of his bed.

"What? I thought you said..." Kurt cut him off.

"Said no sex, never made any rules about cuddling." he smiled shyly.

Sebastian crawled in and Kurt fell asleep in his arms. Sebastian stayed up focusing on the events of the day. He really loved it here. He'd have to buy a summer house when he was older, maybe this one. The last couple months had been so hectic, but he wouldn't change a thing. He fell asleep with thoughts of an amazing summer in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that little chapter! Tell me your thoughts on the family in a... REVIEW? Oh, please excuse any and all mistakes this is un-beta'd! Sorry, I've been having beta trouble, I just had to post this chapter it's been too long! I'm very sorry! I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
